La rencontre de deux mondes
by anarwen2
Summary: quand des sorcières se retrouvent en pleine guerre de l'Anneau. ça y est, le chapitre 6 est enfin en ligne. dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps...
1. Arrivée en Terre du Milieu

**La rencontre de deux mondes**

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée en Terre du Milieu**

Une boule de feu vola à travers la pièce, vers trois jeunes femmes, qui plongèrent pour l'éviter.

"Liane, fige-le !"

L'intéressée se releva, tendit les mains, mais rien ne se produisit.

"La fiole !" cria-t-elle à une de ses compagnes.

Alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à la prendre dans sa poche, le démon neutralisa Ludivine grâce à une boule d'énergie. Puis, il se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme restait pétrifiée. Il la neutralisa à son tour de la même façon qu'il avait neutralisé Ludivine, fit de même avec la troisième jeune femme, et s'apprêtait à les achever. Ce fut alors qu'un vortex s'ouvrit derrière elle, et les aspira toutes les trois.

* * *

Un vortex s'ouvrit soudain sur une plaine, et « recracha » trois silhouettes. C'était trois jeunes femmes, une brune et deux blondes. Pour l'heure, elles étaient inconscientes, au milieu d'une plaine, à découvert, et sans défenses.

Puis, une des blondes remua et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu, puis secoua la brune.

"Ludi, réveille-toi", dit-elle.

Ludivine se redressa brusquement, et se croyant attaquée, envoya un coup de poing à la blonde, qui esquiva et dit :

"Ça va. C'est moi, c'est Lisa."

Ludivine la regarda, et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Et bien, on se battait avec un démon, qui a réussi à nous neutraliser, et on s'est réveillées là. Remarque ça aurait pu être pire…"

"Il aurait pu nous tuer", compléta Ludi.

Lisa acquiesça. Toutes les deux réveillèrent leur compagne. Puis elles entendirent du bruit. Un groupe d'hommes approchait d'elles, avec des cris déments. Un important groupe d'hommes.

Lisa se saisit d'un gourdin, qui se trouvait près d'elle, et toutes les trois se relevèrent. Lorsque les hommes les virent, ils eurent un regard tellement cruel, que les filles préférèrent fuir et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Cinq hommes se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Bien qu'ayant son gourdin à la main, Lisa ne se sentait pas rassurée pour autant. Elles couraient le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient, mais les hommes gagnaient du terrain.

"Je préférais encore le démon !" cria Ludivine.

"Tais-toi et cours !" lui répondit Lisa sur le même ton.

Elle paniqua une seconde lorsqu'ils les rattrapèrent et qu'un homme s'en prit à Ludivine. Elle lui distribua des coups de gourdin, en disant :

"Lâche-la, espèce de porc puant !"

Mais elles étaient en difficulté. Soudain, un homme brun, un autre blond avec des oreilles pointues, et un autre roux très petit arrivèrent, et se rangèrent du côté des trois filles. Ils étaient armés d'épées, d'arcs et de haches. Lisa se servait de ce qu'elle avait appris aux cours de karaté lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore de pouvoir actif, contre leurs agresseurs. Les assaillants battirent bientôt en retraite. Lisa aida Ludi à se relever. L'homme brun voulut les aider, mais elles reculèrent, et Lisa le menaça de son gourdin.

"N'approchez pas, ou je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de votre tête comme d'une balle de base-ball."

L'homme eut l'air surpris de cette réplique.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" reprit-elle.

"Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici le Nain Gimli, fils de Gloin, et l'Elfe Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions", dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, n'arrivant pas à oublier les armes meurtrières qu'ils avaient encore à la main. "Dites-moi quel est cet endroit ?"

"Vous êtes dans les Plaines du Rohan, pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux."

Lisa regarda ses deux compagnes, et cette seule inattention suffit à Aragorn pour lui arracher le gourdin des mains. Réagissant au quart de tour, elle lui envoya un magistral coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire. Aussitôt, Legolas et Gimli réagirent, la menaçant l'un avec son arc bandé et l'autre avec sa hache. Lisa se crispa, en position de combat, tandis que Ludivine dit :

"Euh… Lisa, je voudrais pas t'affoler, mais… ils sont armés."

"Moi aussi… une fois que j'aurai récupéré mon gourdin."

"C'est bien joli, tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'un gourdin peut faire contre des flèches ?"

Lisa la regarda, et dit :

"T'as raison, j'y avais pas pensé."

Puis elle se tourna vers Aragorn, et dit :

"Je suis désolée pour le coup dans la mâchoire, mais vous comprenez, on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait là, on ne vous connaît pas…"

"Excusez-moi", l'interrompit Gimli avec un accent qui ressemblait à un accent russe. "Mais c'est plutôt nous qui ne vous connaissons pas. Alors, qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?"

Les deux filles se regardèrent, puis Ludivine répondit :

"Je suis Ludivine Furtaki, et elles c'est Lisa et Liane Del Toro, mes demi-sœurs. Quant à « d'où on vient », je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez. Voyez-vous, chez nous, il n'y a aucun endroit qui s'appelle le Rohan, et les Elfes n'existent pas… à part dans les contes pour enfants. Donc, on peut en déduire qu'on vient…"

"… D'une autre Terre", compléta Lisa. "D'ailleurs quel est le nom de celle-ci ?"

"Vous êtes sur la Terre du Milieu", répondit Legolas, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

Lisa le regarda, et fut subjuguée par sa grande beauté. Il était grand, blond avec une longue chevelure, avait les yeux bleus. Il avait l'air jeune, mais ses yeux trahissaient un âge déjà avancé.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivées là ?" poursuivit-il.

"Et bien, on se battait avec un démon", répondit Liane. "Il a réussi à neutraliser Ludivine et Lisa en leur lançant une boule d'énergie. C'était comme si notre magie n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il m'a neutralisée à mon tour, et quand on s'est réveillées, on était ici. La suite, vous la connaissez."

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" demanda Gimli.

"Des sorcières", répondit fièrement Ludivine.

"Des sorcières privées de pouvoirs", précisa Lisa. "Il semble que dans ce monde, nous soyons des humaines tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire."

Elle regarda Aragorn, et dit :

"D'ailleurs, je me sentirai beaucoup mieux si vous acceptiez de me rendre mon gourdin. Après l'épisode des… qui étaient ces hommes ?"

"Des sauvages du Pays de Dun", répondit Aragorn.

Il lui tendit son gourdin, en disant :

"Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ainsi ?"

"J'ai pris ce qu'on appelle des cours d'autodéfense. Lorsque mes sœurs et moi avons eu nos pouvoirs, je n'avais pas de pouvoir actif ; pas de quoi me défendre si un démon m'attaquait alors que j'étais seule. Je voulais être capable de me défendre, en cas d'attaque. Et puis, je suppose qu'étant l'aînée, il est de mon devoir de protéger la famille."

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent un grondement sourd. Ils virent environ 2000 cavaliers se diriger vers eux.

"Mettez-vous à l'abri derrière ces rochers", dit Aragorn.

Les chevaux dépassèrent leur cachette. Aragorn en sortit, et cria :

"Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche ?"

Les autres l'avaient rejoint. Les Cavaliers firent demi-tour, et se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils se mirent en cercle autour d'eux, et les menacèrent de leurs lances. Un des Cavaliers, celui qui semblait être leur chef s'avança, et demanda :

"Que font un Homme, un Elfe et un Nain dans le Riddermark ?"

"Je rêve ou il nous a oubliées ?" fit Lisa.

"Non, tu ne rêves pas", répondit Ludi.

"Eh !" fit Lisa, s'adressant au Cavalier. "On est quoi, pour vous ? Des potiches ?"

Il la regarda, puis s'adressa à Legolas et Aragorn :

"Vous emmenez vos femmes dans une des régions les plus dangereuses de la Terre du Milieu. Etes-vous inconscients ?"

"Ce ne sont pas nos femmes", répliqua Legolas.

"Nous venons juste de les rencontrer", ajouta Aragorn.

"Ils nous ont sauvées des sauvages du Pays de Dun", compléta Liane.

"N'empêche, j'aime pas ce type", dit Lisa. "Pour qui il se prend ?"

Il l'ignora superbement, et demanda :

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je vous ferai remarquer que vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom. Pourtant, c'est vous qui nous avez agressés", fit Lisa.

"Répondez !"

"Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien !" dit Gimli.

Le Cavalier mit pied à terre, et répondit :

"Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, Nain… si elle sortait un peu plus du sol."

Aussitôt, Legolas encocha une flèche, d'un geste plus rapide que la vue, la pointa sur le Cavalier, et dit :

"Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !"

Immédiatement, les lances se rapprochèrent de sa gorge. Liane jugea bon d'intervenir :

"C'est bien les mecs, ça. Faut toujours qu'ils se battent. Bon, vous allez nous la jouer mélodramatique encore longtemps ?"

Aragorn posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Legolas, qui baissa son arc, mais continua de surveiller les Cavaliers. Puis, Aragorn s'adressa au chef :

"Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin, et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Ces trois jeunes femmes s'appellent Ludivine Furtaki, Liane et Lisa Del Toro, et elles ne sont pas d'ici."

"Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire", marmonna Lisa.

"Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, et de Théoden, votre Roi", poursuivit Aragorn.

"Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres."

Il y eut un silence, puis Ludi demanda :

"Vous connaissez nos noms, mais nous, nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous êtes."

"Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Maréchal du Riddermark, et neveu de Théoden. Les hommes que vous voyez ici sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, à ce qu'il paraît, vieillard enveloppé d'un capuchon, et ses espions se faufilent partout, à travers nos filets."

Ce disant, il les regarda, d'un air soupçonneux. Lisa s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque acerbe, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Aragorn la devança. Il dit :

"Nous ne sommes pas des espions de Saroumane. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Hais en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis."

"Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit."

"Mais il y avait deux Hobbits avec eux ! Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits ?" demanda Gimli.

"Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux", compléta Aragorn.

"Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées."

"Morts ?" fit Gimli, tandis que Legolas posait une main sur son épaule, d'un geste réconfortant.

"Je suis désolé", dit Eomer.

Il leur donna trois chevaux, remonta en selle, et leur dit :

"Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres."

Puis, il cria à sa troupe :

"Vers le Nord !"

Les Cavaliers repartirent au galop.

* * *

Les six compagnons arrivèrent à l'endroit où les Orcs avaient été brûlés. A côté du tas fumant, se trouvait une lance avec une tête d'Uruk-Hai plantée dessus.

"Beurk !" firent les filles.

Gimli trouva quelque chose parmi les carcasses, et dit en le montrant aux autres :

"C'est une de leurs ceintures."

Aragorn, à ces mots, perdit tout espoir, et tomba à genoux en hurlant, après avoir shooté dans un casque d'Orc. Legolas dit quelque chose dans une langue inconnue aux filles, qui en déduisirent que c'était de l'Elfique :

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab'wanath." ( Puissent-ils trouver la paix après la mort.)

Ludivine regarda Lisa et lui souffla :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"

"Je crois qu'il vient de faire une oraison funèbre."

"Nous les avons abandonnés", dit Gimli, tristement.

Soudain, Aragorn se redressa, et dit en examinant le sol :

"Un Hobbit était allongé ici, et l'autre là. Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient attachées. Leurs liens ont été coupés", ajouta-t-il en ramassant une corde.

Les filles le regardèrent, impressionnées.

"Il fait mieux que toi avec tes visions", glissa Liane à Lisa.

"Ils sont poursuivis", continua Aragorn. "Les traces s'éloignent du combat…" (il regarda la forêt qui se dressait devant lui) "et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn."

"Fangorn ?" fit Gimli. "Quelle folie les a conduit là ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette forêt ?"

"Elle est dangereuse", répondit Legolas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, Aragorn avec son épée, Legolas avec son arc, Gimli avec sa hache, Lisa avec son gourdin, et Ludi et Liane... derrière Lisa.

Gimli toucha un liquide visqueux, le porta à sa bouche, puis le recracha en disant :

"Du sang d'Orc !"

Lisa, Liane et Ludi le regardèrent d'un air dégoûté.

"L'air est étouffant", ajouta le Nain.

"Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille", dit Legolas. "Pleine de souvenirs… et de colère."

Ils entendirent un bruit étrange.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Lisa.

"Les arbres se parlent entre eux", répondit Legolas.

"C'est bizarre, mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout, ça", fit Lisa.

"Ne vous en faites pas", lui dit Legolas, avec un irrésistible sourire. "Nous vous protégerons."

Aragorn se tourna vers Gimli, et lui dit, voyant qu'il brandissait sa hache :

"Gimli ! Abaissez votre hache."

"Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami", lui dit Legolas. "Les Elfes leur ont appris, de même qu'à parler."

"Des arbres qui parlent ?" fit Gimli. "Et de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler, si ce n'est de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil ?"

"Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour retrouver mes pouvoirs", gémit Lisa.

Soudain, une branche s'abaissa vers Liane, qui, de peur, tendit les mains en avant, pour figer le temps.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça, puisqu'on a perdu nos pouv…" fit Lisa.

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, immobiles comme des statues.

"Tu les as figés", souffla-t-elle. "On a retrouvé nos pouvoirs. Le hic, c'est qu'apparemment ils sont décuplés. Défiges-les."

Liane obéit.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Gimli, en voyant qu'elles n'étaient plus à la même place que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retournés.

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a retrouvé nos pouvoirs", répondit Ludi.

"La mauvaise, c'est qu'il va falloir qu'on réapprenne à les maîtriser", ajouta Lisa. "Il semble qu'ils se soient décuplés." (elle s'appuya contre un arbre) "On s'en est aperçues grâce à lui."

A ce moment là, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. Elle cria. Tous se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle tomba à genoux. C'était comme si toute son énergie était pompée par la vision qui arrivait. Puis, la douleur se calma.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" lui demanda Ludi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Aragorn.

"Elle a eu une vision", expliqua Ludi. "Seulement, d'habitude, elles ne sont pas aussi violentes. Sûrement un contrecoup du changement de monde."

Puis, elle interrogea Lisa du regard, qui répondit :

"Il est ici. Dans cette forêt."

"Qui ?" demanda Aragorn.

"Le démon", répondit Ludi.

"Partez", dit Lisa à leurs trois compagnons. "C'est nous qu'il veut."

"Pas question", répondit Gimli. "Nous vous avons sauvées des sauvages, ce n'est pas pour vous laisser mourir ici."

Lisa se releva avec peine, et dit :

"Vos armes ne vous seront d'aucune utilité contre lui."

"Vous tenez à peine debout", remarqua Legolas. "Ce combat vous tuera."

"Nous avons la magie pour nous protéger."

Un petit bruit les fit tous se retourner. Ils virent une créature d'environ deux mètres de haut, le corps et le visage rouge et noir.

"Balthazar", fit Ludi.

"Lui-même, sorcière", confirma celui-ci.

Liane regarda Lisa, et lui murmura :

"T'as la potion ?"

Lisa fouilla la poche de sa veste, et ses doigts rencontrèrent une fiole.

"Affirmatif", répondit-elle.

Balthazar s'avançait lentement, en faisant sauter une boule d'énergie dans sa main, comme si c'était une balle.

"Plouf, plouf", fit-il en les désignant tour à tour.

Lisa, d'un petit geste de la main, l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû conserver vos pouvoirs !" hurla Balthazar, visiblement en pétard.

"Il faut toujours se méfier des vœux prononcés dans une forêt ou la magie est partout", répondit Liane en le figeant.

"Il a vraiment l'air ridicule, comme ça", remarqua Lisa.

En effet, Balthazar, s'apprêtant à leur sauter dessus, était figé en l'air, la bouche ouverte et les mains en avant.

"Je vous le confirme", dit Gimli. "Mais, qu'attendez-vous pour le tuer ?"

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

"Vous devriez être figé !" dit Lisa.

"Lance la fiole, on verra ça plus tard !" dit Ludi.

Lisa obéit, se rapprocha de Balthazar, et lui lança la fiole, qui explosa, répandant son liquide mortel, au moment où le temps reprenait son cours normal. Le démon fut consumé par les flammes, et disparut. Les trois filles se tournèrent vers les autres, et leur dirent :

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été figés ?"

Liane ajouta :

"Tout à l'heure, j'ai figé toute la forêt, et là, je n'ai figé que Balthazar. Je ne comprends pas."

"Moi non-plus", fit Lisa. "Y'a vraiment des fois où j'en ai marre de mes…"

Ludi la bâillonna, et dit :

"Chuutt ! ! T'es folle, ou quoi ? Imagine qu'on les perde à nouveau."

Lisa acquiesça, et quand Ludi lui eut rendu l'usage de la parole, elle dit :

"Bon, après cette interruption démoniaque, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Aragorn s'apprêtait à répondre, quand il vit quelque chose par terre.

"Ces traces sont étranges", dit-il. (c'est des traces d'Ent, ndla)

Les filles se regardèrent, et Lisa souffla :

"Vous l'avez senti, vous aussi ?"

Ludi et Liane acquiescèrent. Gimli demanda, en reniflant l'air :

"Senti quoi ?"

"La magie", répondit Lisa. "Une magie très puissante…"

"Aragorn", dit Legolas, "nad no ennas !" (Aragorn, quelque chose approche)

"Man cenich ?" demanda Aragorn. (Que voyez-vous ? )

"Le magicien blanc approche", répondit l'Elfe.

"Ne le laissons pas parler", dit Aragorn. "Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort."

Les trois amis dégainèrent silencieusement leurs armes.

"Nous devons être rapides", dit Aragorn.

Ils firent volte-face, au moment où une silhouette auréolée d'une lueur aveuglante apparut sur un tronc d'arbre abattu. La hache et la flèche de Gimli et Legolas furent déviées, et Aragorn fut obligé de lâcher son épée, devenue rougeoyante, et provoquant une douleur intense. Lisa se retrouva projetée dans les airs, car l'apparition retourna son pouvoir contre elle, si bien que Liane jugea plus sage de ne pas utiliser le sien : elle ne voulait pas se retrouver figée.

"Saroumane !" cria Gimli.

"Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits", dit la silhouette.

"Où sont-ils ?" demanda Aragorn.

"Ils sont passés par ici avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Cela vous rassure-t-il ?"

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Aragorn. "Montrez-vous !"

La lueur diminua, et un vieil homme vêtu de blanc, avec un bâton à la main apparut.

"Cela ne se peut", souffla Aragorn.

"Pardonnez-moi", dit Legolas. "Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane."

"Je suis Saroumane… Ou du moins Saroumane, tel qu'il aurait dû être."

"Vous êtes tombé…" fit Aragorn, incrédule.

"A travers le feu et l'eau", confirma l'apparition. "Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je puisse jeter à bas mon ennemi, qui alla s'écraser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je fis un voyage hors du temps et de l'espace. Les étoiles étaient au-dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Puis, je sentis la vie s'insinuer de nouveau en moi. Je fus renvoyé sur la terre, car ma tâche n'était pas terminée."

"Qui c'est ?" souffla Ludi à ses sœurs, qui haussèrent les épaules.

Leurs trois compagnons s'agenouillèrent, et Aragorn souffla :

"Gandalf…"

"Et ben voilà, tu sais qui c'est", dit Lisa.

"Gandalf… oui, c'est comme ça que l'on m'appelait… Gandalf le Gris. Je suis maintenant Gandalf le Blanc, et je reviens vers vous en ce jour décisif."

Lisa demanda à Gandalf :

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Je suis un Istari."

"Un quoi ?" firent les filles.

"Un magicien", expliqua Legolas.

"Oh", firent-elles.

"Cela pose-t-il un problème ?" s'enquit l'Elfe.

"Et bien, voyez-vous, chez nous, on a appris à se méfier des magiciens", commença Ludi.

Lisa continua :

"L'un d'eux nous avait contactées pour qu'on l'aide à vaincre la Source du Mal. On s'est aperçues, plus tard, qu'en fait, il voulait prendre la place de la Source. Nous avons appris, à nos dépends, que les magiciens étaient en réalité fourbes, et prêts à tous les coups bas pour arriver à leurs fins."

Elle se tourna vers Gandalf.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas de cet acabit."

"Gandalf n'est pas comme cela", dit Gimli. "C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu passer les Mines de la Moria."

Il y eut un silence, puis Gandalf, qui regardait toujours les filles, leur demanda :

"Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous la magie ?"

Les trois filles se présentèrent.

"Ce sont des sorcières", précisa Aragorn.

"Des gentilles sorcières", fit Lisa. "Notre mission, c'est de protéger les innocents contre les forces du Mal."

"On est très puissantes", ajouta Ludi. "Les sorcières les plus puissantes que la Terre ait jamais porté."

"Euh… n'en rajoute pas trop", fit Liane. "On n'est pas si puissantes que ça."

"Tu oublies que quand on est réunies, on est invincibles."

"Et toi, tu oublies qu'être une sorcière a coûté la vie de ma sœur !" s'exclama Lisa.

"Je te signale que c'est aussi ma demi-sœur ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas connue, que sa mort ne m'affecte pas ! Si c'est ce que tu penses, détrompes-toi !"

Lisa soupira, et dit :

"Excuse-moi. Je suis désolée."

"Non, c'est moi. C'était ridicule de m'énerver comme ça."

Il y eut un silence, puis Gandalf dit :

"Si vous êtes aussi puissantes que vous le dites, votre aide pourrait nous être précieuse."

"Nous avons fait tout ce chemin, pour ne pas retrouver les Hobbits !" dit Gimli. "Et, nous voici dans une forêt sombre, humide et infestée d'arbres…"

Entendant les arbres s'agiter, mécontents, il s'empressa de corriger :

"Je veux dire… dans cette charmante, très charmante forêt."

Gandalf ne fit pas attention à lui, et poursuivit :

"L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin à Fangorn sera sûrement comme la chute de petites pierres, avant l'avalanche. Il est en train de se passer quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivée depuis longtemps : les arbres vont se réveiller, et découvrir qu'ils sont forts."

"Forts ?" fit Gimli, dubitatif. "C'est bien."

"Cessez donc de geindre, maître Nain", le réprimanda Gandalf, en avançant.

Aragorn se pencha vers le magicien et lui glissa :

"Il y a une chose dans laquelle vous n'avez pas changé, mon ami."

"Hmm ?"

"Vous parlez toujours par énigmes."

"Le nouveau Gandalf est plus bougon que l'ancien", remarqua Gimli à voix basse, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

"Les Hobbits sont en sécurité. En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous ne le serez", dit Gandalf. "Une étape de votre voyage est terminée ; une autre commence. Le Rohan est en difficulté. Nous devons nous rendre à Edoras à vive allure. Le roi Théoden va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible."

* * *

Au sortir de la forêt de Fangorn, ils croisèrent le chemin d'un Orc, qui avait échappé au massacre. Liane voulut le figer, quand il se précipita sur Lisa, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle le fit exploser. Comme il était assez près de Lisa, celle-ci se retrouva couverte du sang noir de ces immondes créatures.

"Beurk !" fit-elle. "C'est dégueulasse !"

Elle retira un bout de chair de sur son épaule, et dit :

"Génial, je vais attirer les charognards." (elle regarda leurs compagnons) "Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de rivière ou de lac, à proximité ?"

"Non", répondit Aragorn.

"Je pose de ces questions stupides, moi, des fois. C'est toujours pareil. C'est toujours quand on a besoin d'eau, qu'il n'y en a pas. C'est bien connu."

Elle retira sa veste, puis regarda Liane, qui était toujours hébétée, et lui dit :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je crois que j'ai un nouveau pouvoir. C'est vachement le moment !"

"T'as plus qu'à t'entraîner pour le maîtriser."

"Ils m'énervent les Fondateurs ! Ils nous envoient toujours un nouveau pouvoir au moment où il ne faut pas !"

Ce disant, elle fit exploser un rocher, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Tu vois ?" fit-elle à Lisa.

"Vous devriez vous calmer", conseilla Aragorn.

Liane se tourna vers lui, en colère, et dit en pointant les mains vers lui :

"Comment voulez-vous que je me calme, si vous me dites ça ? !"

Lisa saisit les mains de sa sœur, et les pointa vers le sol, évitant ainsi à Aragorn d'exploser. Un autre petit rocher vola en éclats.

Gandalf siffla, et ils virent un magnifique cheval blanc apparaître et venir vers eux.

"C'est un des Méaras", souffla Legolas. "A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie."

"C'est pas nous", fit Lisa. "On a pas jeté de sort."

Cette réplique fit sourire Legolas, qui pourtant ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se sentait bien, en sa présence. Il avait le cœur léger. Il en oublierait presque que le monde était en guerre.

"Gripoil", dit Gandalf en flattant l'encolure du cheval. "C'est le Seigneur de tous les Chevaux. Et il fut mon compagnon lors de maints dangers."

Les trois chevaux que leur avait donnés Eomer les rejoignirent, et tous se mirent en selle.

* * *

Après de longues heures de chevauchée, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Lisa , Liane et Ludi s'isolèrent pour parler.

"Le seul moyen de rentrer chez nous, c'est une formule magique", dit Ludi.

Sa demi-sœur la dévisagea, n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

"On ne va pas les abandonner en plein milieu d'une guerre ? ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce serait de la lâcheté ! Nous avons des pouvoirs! Nous pouvons les aider !"

"Ce n'est pas notre guerre !"

"Notre mission, c'est de protéger les innocents !"

"Elle a raison", dit Liane. "Je ne partirai pas sans avoir tenté quelque chose !"

Ludi soupira.

"D'accord. Mais on peut quand même chercher une formule."

"Comment va-t-on faire sans le _Livre des Ombres_ ?"

"Léo."

"Tu crois qu'il va nous entendre ?"

"Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'essayer. Léo ! Léo ! On a besoin de toi ! Léo !"

Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf et Gimli les regardèrent, avec stupéfaction, appeler quelqu'un d'invisible.

"Qui appelez-vous ?" demanda Legolas.

"Notre Etre de Lumière", répondit Lisa. "C'est lui qui veille sur nous. Léo ! !" appela-t-elle, tout en commençant à désespérer.

Comme rien ne se produisait, elle dit à Liane et Ludi, qui continuaient à s'époumoner :

"Laissez tomber. Il ne nous entend pas."

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une lueur bleue apparut, et se matérialisa en un homme. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli brandirent leurs armes, mais les baissèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Lisa lancer à l'apparition :

"Tu en as mis du temps, dis donc !"

"J'avais du mal à vous localiser."

"Et pour cause !"

"Tu peux nous ramener ?" demanda Ludi.

"Désolé, mais non. Vous devez réussir toutes seules."

"C'était une épreuve décidée par les Fondateurs ? !" s'exclama Lisa. "Et Balthazar, il en faisait partie ?"

"Balthazar est ici ? !"

"Etait", corrigea Ludi. "On l'a vaincu."

"Sans pouvoirs ?"

"Si, on les a encore. Un vœu dans une forêt magique."

"En parlant de ça", fit Liane, "tu peux dire aux Fondateurs de reprendre leur pouvoir. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir de nouveau pouvoir."

"S'ils te l'ont donné, c'est qu'ils te jugent prête."

"Mais, je n'en veux pas !"

Elle fit exploser le gourdin de Lisa, qui protesta :

"Il pouvait encore servir !"

"Tu vois", fit-elle à Léo. "Je suis dangereuse !"

Gimli se mit à toussoter.

"Oh, excusez-moi", fit Lisa. "Léo, notre Etre de Lumière. Léo, je te présente le magicien Gandalf – il est gentil – l'Elfe Legolas, le Nain Gimli, et Aragorn."

Ludi regarda Léo, et lui dit :

"Si tu ne peux pas nous ramener, tu pourrais nous apporter le _Livre des_ _Ombres_, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr", dit-il avant de disparaître à nouveau.

"Le _Livre des Ombres_, c'est quoi ?" s'enquit Gimli.

"C'est notre Livre magique, une sorte de grimoire qui contient toutes les connaissances de générations de sorcières. Il nous est indispensable pour vaincre les forces du Mal."

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Léo réapparut, le _Livre des Ombres_ dans les bras. C'était un imposant grimoire, dans lequel se trouvaient toutes les formules que les sorcières avaient utilisées pour vaincre le Mal au cours des siècles. Il le donna aux filles, et repartit en disant :

"Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide."

"Pas de problème", répondit Lisa. "On t'appellera quand on aura trouvé ce qu'on cherche."

Elles posèrent le Livre par terre, et commencèrent à le feuilleter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lisa soupira :

"Ce serait plus facile si je savais ce que je cherchais."

Soudain, les feuilles se mirent à tourner toutes seules, puis s'arrêtèrent sur la formule pour communiquer avec les morts. Les trois filles la regardèrent, perplexes, puis Lisa dit :

"Merci, Grand-Mère, mais je ne crois pas que ça va nous aider à rentrer."

Puis, elle referma le Livre en soupirant :

"C'est inutile."

Mais, le Livre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et se rouvrit à la même page.

"C'est peut-être un message", dit Ludi, de plus en plus intriguée.

Alors, sa sœur lut l'incantation à haute voix :

_"Entends mes paroles,_

_Entends mon cri,_

_Esprit de l'autre monde _

_Viens à moi, je t'appelle"_

Une légère brise se leva, et une silhouette fantomatique apparut. C'était une femme.

"Lisa ?" fit-elle, étonnée.

"Qui c'est ?" souffla Ludi à Lisa.

Alors la femme-fantôme la regarda, et souffla :

"Ludivine."

"Ludi, je voudrai te présenter…" commença Lisa.

Mais, au regard rempli d'amour que lui lançait l'apparition, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de… :

"Maman", fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ma chérie."

L'apparition s'avança vers elle, devenant solide au fur et à mesure, puis la serra dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenue. Tu es magnifique."

Puis, elle étreignit Liane et Lisa, qui lui demanda :

"Est-ce que Laura est là-haut, avec toi ?"

"Oui. Elle va bien."

"Quand me permettront-ils de la voir ? A chaque fois que je l'appelle, c'est comme si le Livre m'abandonnait, et refusait d'accéder à ma requête."

"C'est trop tôt."

"Pourquoi ? Ça fait déjà un an qu'elle est morte !"

"Tu dois continuer, et suivre ton destin."

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut temps de repartir, Liane enrageait toujours de ne pas arriver à contrôler son nouveau pouvoir. Tous se remirent en selle. Legolas aida Lisa à monter à cheval. Lorsqu'il la toucha, elle crut que son crâne allait exploser. Elle hurla de douleur, tandis qu'une vision la submergeait_. Legolas, seul, regardait l'horizon. Puis, elle s'approcha de lui, et lui parla. Legolas se pencha soudainement vers elle, et l'embrassa._ La vision s'arrêta là, et la douleur s'estompa. Elle vit que tout le monde la regardait. Aragorn lui demanda :

"Qu'avez-vous vu ?"

"Euh… rien de dangereux. C'est…" (elle regarda Legolas) "C'est personnel."

Legolas comprit son regard, et baissa la tête, gêné. Cependant, un sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres. Personne d'autre ne releva, et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Sur le trajet, Liane s'exerçait sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Aragorn était devant elle sur le cheval, et s'amusait de ses exclamations de déception lorsque son pouvoir marchait à l'envers. A un moment, un oiseau passa dans le ciel. Liane leva la main, et… l'oiseau explosa.

"Je voulais le figer !" gémit-elle.

"Ne forcez pas", conseilla Aragorn. "Vous vous énervez, et cela ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous arriverez à contrôler votre pouvoir."

"Mais, je n'en veux pas de ce pouvoir ! Je ne suis pas prête !"

"Vous avez entendu Léo ? Selon lui, les… Fondateurs pensent que vous êtes prête."

"Grrr", fit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas et Lisa, qui étaient sur le même cheval, étaient en pleine discussion.

"Quelle était exactement votre vision de tout à l'heure ?" s'enquit Legolas, bien qu'il s'en doutait.

"Je… euh… c'est à dire… en fait…"

Amusé, Legolas dit :

"Cela nous concernait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nous ? Vous voulez dire : « tout le groupe » ?"

"Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je parle de vous et moi."

"Le paysage est vraiment magnifique ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Legolas rit.

"Vous ne voulez pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment avez-vous deviné ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous le saurez bientôt."

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une cité. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la contempler.

"Edoras, et le Château d'Or de Meduseld", dit Gandalf. "Ceci est la demeure de Théoden, Seigneur de la Marche. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, car nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus."

Puis, ils se remirent en route, et pénétrèrent dans Edoras. Durant toute la traversée de la cité, ils s'aperçurent que les habitants les dévisageaient étrangement.

"Et bien, ce serait plus gai dans un cimetière", remarqua Gimli.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant des marches, et descendirent de cheval, avant de gravir les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une lourde porte close, gardée par trois hommes en armes. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'eux, et dit :

"Vous ne pouvez entrer ici ainsi armés, Gandalf Maisongrise, par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent."

Ils déposèrent leurs armes, mais le garde n'était pas encore satisfait.

"Votre bâton", dit-il à Gandalf.

"Vous n'oseriez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ?" protesta celui-ci, en faisant un clin d'œil à Aragorn, qui fit un petit sourire.

Le garde hésita, puis dit :

"Suivez-moi."

Il ouvrit la lourde porte, et les précéda à l'intérieur du château. Lisa chancela, et Legolas, qui soutenait Gandalf, lâcha le vieux magicien, pour soutenir la jeune femme.

"Qu'avez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"La magie. Une magie très puissante et extrêmement maléfique est à l'œuvre ici. Je la sens."

"Je la sens aussi", dit Liane.

"Ça va aller ?" demanda Legolas à Lisa.

"Oui, oui."

Gandalf reporta son attention sur Théoden. Celui-ci était assis sur son trône, et semblait avoir des centaines d'années. A côté se tenait son conseiller, Grima Langue de Serpent, un traître à la solde de Saroumane. Il avait le visage blanc, cadavérique, et le regard mauvais et faux.

"La courtoisie de votre demeure a bien diminué, ces temps-ci, roi Théoden", dit Gandalf.

Grima glissa quelque chose à l'oreille du roi, et Théoden dit, d'une voix chevrotante :

"Pourquoi vous ferai-je bon accueil, Gandalf, Corbeau de Tempête ?"

Grima se leva, et se dirigea vers le groupe en disant :

"L'heure est tardive, où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître. Mauvaises Nouvelles, comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte."

"Fais silence !" répliqua Gandalf, en le menaçant de son bâton. "Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je ne suis pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !"

"Son bâton !" s'exclama Grima en reculant, apeuré. "Je vous avais dit de lui prendre son bâton !"

Des gardes à la solde de Grima se précipitèrent, mais Legolas, Aragorn, Lisa, Liane et Ludi s'occupèrent d'eux, tandis que Gimli se chargeait de Grima.

Gandalf s'approcha de Théoden, et dit :

"Théoden, fils de Thengel, écoutez-moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement."

Mais, le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. En effet, Théoden se mit à ricaner.

"Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris !"

Alors, d'un geste vif, Gandalf retira le manteau gris qui dissimulait ses vêtements blancs étincelants. A l'aide de son bâton magique, il plaqua Théoden contre son trône, en disant :

"Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie !"

"Si je sors, Théoden meurt."

"Vous ne m'avez pas tué, moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas."

"Le Rohan est à moi !"

"Partez !"

A ce moment-là, une jeune femme blonde se précipita vers le roi, mais Aragorn la retint au passage, et lui souffla :

"Attendez."

Théoden-Saroumane voulut se jeter sur Gandalf, mais celui-ci le projeta sur son trône. L'instant qui suivit, l'expression de Théoden changea. Le roi avait été libéré de l'emprise de Saroumane. Aragorn lâcha la jeune femme, qui courut vers le roi. Celui-ci la regarda longuement, puis dit :

"Je connais ton visage… Eowyn ! Eowyn !"

Théoden rajeunit de plusieurs années en quelques secondes. Il leva les yeux vers le magicien, et fit, étonné :

"Gandalf ?"

"Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami."

"Sombres ont été mes rêves, ces temps-ci."

Comme il regardait ses mains, Gandalf lui dit :

"Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils empoignaient votre épée."

Un garde, nommé Gamelin, tendit son épée au roi. Celui-ci s'en saisit, et sortit la lame du fourreau. Puis, son regard se posa sur Grima, qui essayait de passer inaperçu.

* * *

Deux gardes jetèrent Grima dans les escaliers. Ce dernier roula jusqu'en bas des marches.

"Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir, monseigneur !" protesta-t-il de manière peu crédible.

Ce disant, il dégringola les dernières marches en rampant.

"Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes, comme une bête !" répliqua Théoden.

Il leva son épée, prêt à tuer Grima, mais Aragorn retint son bras.

"Non, monseigneur ! Non ! Trop de sang a déjà coulé par sa faute !"

Il tendit la main à Grima, mais celui-ci lui cracha dans la paume, et partit en courant. Un Rohirrim cria :

"Salut à toi, roi Théoden !"

Tous s'agenouillèrent devant leur suzerain, qui demanda à Gandalf :

"Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ?"

* * *

Pendant que Gandalf emmenait Théoden se recueillir sur la tombe de son fils, les autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Aragorn demanda à Lisa :

"Pourquoi avez-vous senti la présence de Saroumane et pas Ludivine ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être parce que Liane et moi sommes sorcières depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. C'est la seule possibilité que… Aragorn ?"

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua que la cité entière était figée.

"Liane ?" questionna-t-elle.

"J'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas moi !"

Un homme apparut alors, et dit :

"Ceci est mon œuvre."

Les trois sœurs reculèrent, et voulurent se servir de leurs pouvoirs, qui restèrent sans effet.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Lisa.

L'homme voulut s'approcher, mais les filles continuèrent de reculer. Lisa buta contre une pierre, et manqua de tomber.

"Je suis Cadmus. Je suis l'Ange de la Destinée. J'ai une proposition à vous faire."

"On vous écoute", dit Ludi.

"Comme vous avez sauvé beaucoup plus d'innocents qu'aucune autre sorcière, et que vous avez vaincu la Source par deux fois, nous avons décidé de vous donner le choix : rester des sorcières toute votre vie ou abandonner vos pouvoirs, et mener une vie normale."

"Notre choix est fait : nous resterons des sorcières", dit Ludi en croisant les bras, d'un geste résolu. "N'est-ce pas les filles ?"

Comme ses sœurs ne répondaient pas, elle se tourna vers elles, et dit, incrédule :

"Vous hésitez ?"

"Nous avons vu bien plus d'horreurs que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Nous avons vu notre sœur mourir."

"Non, mais je rêve ? ! C'est vous qui m'avez fait devenir sorcière, et maintenant, vous voulez abandonner ? !"

"C'est un vote à la majorité", dit Cadmus. "Si deux d'entre vous sont d'accord, la décision sera prise."

"On peut avoir du temps pour réfléchir ?" demanda Ludi.

"Bien sûr", dit Cadmus avant de disparaître.

Le temps reprit son cours normal. Aragorn regarda les filles, se rendant compte qu'elles avaient bougé de place, puis s'adressa à Liane :

"Pourquoi nous avez-vous figés ?"

"Hé ! C'est pas moi !"

Sa sœur vola à son secours :

"C'est vrai. Cadmus, l'Ange de la Destinée, est venu nous faire une proposition."

"Laquelle ?" demanda Legolas.

"En récompense de nos bons et loyaux services, il nous donne le choix : rester des sorcières ou redevenir normales."

"Vous hésitez, n'est-ce pas ?" fit Legolas en regardant Lisa.

"Ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes, tuées par des démons. Mon père nous a abandonnées, car il ne supportait pas qu'on soit des sorcières. En tant qu'aînée, je me devais de protéger ma sœur, et malgré mes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas pu. Chez nous, on est constamment obligées de nous cacher, car la magie et le surnaturel font peur. J'ai failli mourir tellement de fois que je ne les compte même plus."

"Qu'allez-vous faire, alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, je protège des innocents et je contribue à rendre le monde meilleur, mais de l'autre, je voudrai me marier, avoir des enfants, sans craindre la venue d'un démon, sans me dire que dans la minute qui suit, je peux mourir."

"C'est vrai qu'être une sorcière peut paraître génial, mais les pertes sont trop lourdes", dit Liane.

"En ce qui me concerne, ma décision est prise !" dit Ludi.

"Dans quelques années, tu risques de la regretter", répondit Lisa, avant de partir.

* * *

Elle marcha longuement, perdue dans ses pensées, puis finit par retrouver Legolas, qui regardait au loin. Elle s'approcha de lui, et commença à lui parler.

"Que voyez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un cheval approche. Il porte deux enfants."

Elle regarda l'horizon, mais dit :

"Je ne vois rien."

Il la regarda, et répondit en riant :

"C'est normal. Les Elfes ont une vue très développée. Ils voient bien des choses."

Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Legolas se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa. lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lisa souffla :

"Je vous avais bien dit que vous le sauriez bientôt."

"C'était ça, votre vision ?"

"Et oui. Elles ne m'avertissent pas toujours d'un danger."

Il sourit, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, et dit :

"Celles-ci sont plus agréables."

Lisa rit de bon cœur.

* * *

Les six compagnons retrouvèrent Théoden, Gandalf, Eowyn et les deux enfants qu'avait vu Legolas, dans la salle à manger. Ces derniers se restauraient.

"Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés", dit Eowyn. "Des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leur passage."

Gandalf prit la parole :

"Ce n'est qu'un aperçu de la terreur que répandra Saroumane. Vous devez l'arrêter. Eloignez-le de vos femmes et vos enfants. Affrontez-le."

"Non, je n'infligerai pas de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple", répliqua Théoden.

"Vous avez 2000 hommes qui font route vers le Nord, en ce moment", l'informa Aragorn. "Envoyez-les chercher. Eomer vous est fidèle."

"Eomer doit être à 300 lieues d'ici. Il n'arriverait pas à temps !" répondit Théoden.

Gandalf se leva, et se dirigea vers le roi. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais Théoden ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

"Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte."

"La guerre ouverte est déjà déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non", dit Aragorn.

Théoden se leva, et rétorqua :

"Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan !"

"Quelle est la décision du roi ?" demanda Gandalf.

* * *

"Par ordre du roi, la cité doit être évacuée ! Nous partons nous réfugier au Gouffre de Helm ! N'emportez que le nécessaire ! Ne vous chargez pas de trésors !" ordonna Háma, un garde royal.

Gimli fulminait :

"Le Gouffre de Helm ! Ils fuient dans les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre ! Qui les défendra, si ce n'est leur roi ?"

"Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple", répondit Aragorn. "Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé."

Ils accompagnèrent Gandalf aux écuries, où il récupéra Gripoil. Il fit une dernière demande à Aragorn :

"Théoden est fort, mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Ils auront besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir."

"Elles tiendront", promit Aragorn.

"Cela fait 300 vies d'homme que je foule cette terre, et pour la première fois, je manque de temps, soupira le magicien. Je ne serai pas long. Au cinquième jour, à l'aube, regardez à l'Est."

Sur ce, il partit au galop.

* * *

Théoden était avec Gamelin, dans la salle du trône.

"Va préparer mon cheval", lui dit-il.

"Bien, sire", répondit Gamelin, sur un ton défaitiste.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie la tête basse. Théoden se retourna, le regarda, et lui dit :

"Ce n'est pas la fin, Gamelin. Nous reviendrons. Nous reviendrons !"

"Oui, sire", répondit Gamelin, rasséréné.

Il sortit plus fièrement, ayant repris confiance en son roi.

* * *

La longue randonnée à travers les montagnes commença. Lisa marchait devant avec Legolas, tandis que le reste du groupe était resté avec Eowyn. Gimli amusait Eowyn avec ses pitreries. Il lui expliquait qu'on voyait peu de femmes-Nains, et qu'on les confondait avec les hommes-Nains, tant ils étaient semblables au niveau de l'apparence et de la voix, créant même une légende selon laquelle les femmes-Nains n'existaient pas et que les hommes-Nains sortaient directement d'un trou.

Théoden, voyant sa nièce rire de bon cœur, glissa à Aragorn, d'un air entendu :

"Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu ma nièce sourire. Elle n'était qu'une enfant quand son père a été tué par les Orcs. Elle a vu sa mère mourir de chagrin, et maintenant elle passe sa vie auprès d'un vieillard qui devrait l'aimer comme un père."

* * *

Les Rohirrim firent une halte pour se reposer et se restaurer. Aragorn était assis, plongé dans ses pensées. Eowyn s'approcha de lui, une marmite à la main.

"J'ai fait du ragoût", dit-elle. "C'est peu, mais c'est chaud."

Aragorn accepta volontiers le bol qu'elle lui tendait. Il en prit une cuillère, la porta à sa bouche, puis s'immobilisa, essayant de ne pas prendre un air trop dégoûté. Eowyn attendait son verdict, pleine d'espoir. Il fit un effort, la regarda, et dit :

"Mmmm. C'est bon."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda la jeune femme, ravie.

Aragorn hocha la tête, puis Eowyn s'éloigna. Le Rôdeur en profita pour verser le contenu de son bol à terre. Eowyn se retourna soudainement vers lui, et revint sur ses pas. Aragorn redressa son bol, grimaçant de douleur après s'être brûlé.

"Mon oncle m'a dit quelque chose de surprenant. Il a dû faire erreur. Il m'a dit que vous aviez combattu aux côtés de Thengel, mon grand-père. Cela ne se peut."

"Votre oncle a une bonne mémoire. Il n'était qu'un enfant, à cette époque."

"Mais, alors vous avez au moins 60 ans ! … 70 ? … Vous ne pouvez pas avoir 80 ans !"

"87", répondit Aragorn.

"Vous êtes un Dúnedain. Ceux de votre peuple sont pourvus d'une vie exceptionnellement longue. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende."

"Il n'existe plus beaucoup de gens de ma race. Ils s'éteignent peu à peu."

Eowyn repartit, encore étonnée de cette déclaration.

* * *

Le peuple du Rohan avait reprit son chemin, à travers les montagnes. Aragorn et Eowyn marchaient côte à côte. La jeune femme remarqua le bijou que portait Aragorn, et lui demanda :

"Où est-elle ? La femme qui vous a donné ce bijou."

Aragorn replongea dans ses souvenirs :

* * *

_"Le temps des Elfes est révolu", dit Elrond, le Seigneur de Fondcombe. "Celui d'Arwen est révolu. Laissez-la partir et prendre le bateau pour Valinor. Laissez-la emporter votre amour sur les Terres Immortelles. Il y restera vert à jamais."_

_"Mais ce ne sera rien de plus qu'un souvenir", répondit Aragorn, amer._

_ "Je ne laisserai pas ma fille mourir ici !"_

_"Elle reste parce qu'elle a encore de l'espoir."_

_"Elle reste pour vous ! Elle appartient à son peuple !"_

* * *

_Aragorn s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'Arwen lui barra la route. Ils entamèrent une conversation en Elfique :_

_"Nach gwannatha sin ? Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened ?" (Vous pensiez pouvoir partir sans que je le remarque ?)_

_"Ú-ethelithon." (Je ne reviendrai pas.)_

_"Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach." (Vous sous-estimez votre capacité au combat. Vous reviendrez.)_

_"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor." (Je ne parlais pas de la mort au combat.)_

_"O man pedich ?" (De quoi parlez-vous ? )_

_"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nîr a naeth." (Vous pouvez avoir une autre vie, loin de la guerre… du chagrin… du désespoir.)_

_Sa bien-aimée lui répondit en Langue Commune :_

_"Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?"_

_"Je suis mortel, et vous êtes une Elfe. C'était un rêve, rien de plus." (il lui tendit son bijou) "Ceci vous appartient."_

_"C'était un cadeau. Gardez-le", répondit-elle en lui refermant la main dessus._

* * *

"Monseigneur ?" demanda Eowyn.

"Elle est partie avec ce qui reste de son peuple sur les Terres Immortelles."

Legolas et Lisa entendirent soudain des cris. La jeune femme eut beau se tordre le cou, elle ne parvint pas à voir ce qui se passait. Elle toucha le bras de Legolas, en demandant :

"Que se passe… Aaahh ! ! !"

Elle se pencha en avant, attendant que la vision s'arrête.

"Qu'avez-vous vu ?" demanda Legolas.

"Mon Dieu, mais que sont ces bêtes ?"

Aragorn les rejoignit.

"Des Wargs", fit Legolas. "Des loups du Mordor."

Aragorn repartit en courant, en criant au roi :

"Des Wargs ! Nous sommes attaqués !"

"Tous les Cavaliers en tête de colonne !" ordonna Théoden.

Puis, il s'adressa à Eowyn :

"Emmènes-les au Gouffre de Helm."

"Je sais me battre !" protesta-t-elle.

"Non ! Fais-le pour moi."

Eowyn abdiqua, et partit vers le Gouffre. Pendant ce temps, Gimli se fit aider à monter sur son cheval, en disant :

"Je suis un Cavalier !"

Il essaya de faire partir son cheval au galop, mais celui-ci partit en marche arrière.

"Pas par-là !" dit-il. "Par-là !"

Enfin, son cheval partit dans le bon sens, et Gimli partit pratiquer son sport favori : casser de l'Orc.

* * *

Ludivine et Liane rejoignirent leur sœur, et virent que Legolas abattait leurs assaillants avec son arc et ses flèches.

"Partez !" leur cria-t-il. "C'est dangereux, ici !"

"Non !" protesta Lisa en se servant de ses pouvoirs pour désarçonner les Orcs.

Elle, Liane et Ludi descendirent la colline en courant, se saisirent des armes que les Orcs avaient laissées tomber, et commencèrent à se battre. Lisa jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et vit des Cavaliers arriver en haut de la colline. Si Legolas restait où il se trouvait, il serait piétiné. Elle le vit effectuer une cascade extraordinaire, pour monter sur le cheval que montait Gimli. Soulagée, Lisa se concentra sur le combat, et se retourna juste à temps pour éviter l'épée d'un Orc. Elle manqua de se retrouver une nouvelle fois couverte de sang d'Orc : Liane venait de faire exploser un Orc, ainsi que le Warg qu'il montait.

"J'ai réussi !" jubila-t-elle. "Je contrôle mes pouvoirs !"

Lisa, quant à elle, envoyait les Orcs s'empaler sur les lances ou les épées des Rohirrim. Soudain, un Orc se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber à terre. Clignant des yeux, elle le propulsa dans les airs. L'Orc fut abattu en plein vol par une des flèches de Legolas. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, et Legolas ne retourna au combat que lorsqu'il fut sûr que Lisa allait bien.

* * *

Lorsque la bataille prit fin, Lisa regarda autour d'elle, tous les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Un nombre impressionnant d'Orcs et de Wargs, et un grand nombre de Rohirrim. Elle réussit à voir ses sœurs, Théoden, Legolas et Gimli, mais nulle part, elle ne vit Aragorn. Elle s'approcha de Théoden et Legolas, qui regardaient en bas de la falaise.

"Il est…" commença-t-elle avec appréhension.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur le bras de Legolas. Celui-ci la regarda, bouleversé. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, et se détourna. Legolas la retint par le bras.

"A quoi ça sert ?" hoqueta-t-elle. A quoi ça sert d'être aussi puissantes, si des gens meurent sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde."

"Je devrais."

"Vos pouvoirs ont sauvé un grand nombre de Rohirrim. Sans vous, nous aurions subi beaucoup plus de pertes", dit Théoden. "Quand Gandalf m'a dit que vous étiez puissantes, il était loin de la vérité. Vous avez été d'une aide inestimable. Je suis extrêmement fier de vous avoir à mes côtés."

Lisa sécha ses larmes, et dit :

"Merci, monseigneur."

* * *

Les survivants arrivèrent au Gouffre de Helm, le roi en tête, suivi par Legolas, Gimli, Lisa, Liane et Ludi. Eowyn se précipita vers eux.

"Si peu", dit-elle. "Si peu d'entre vous sont revenus !"

"Notre peuple est sauf", répondit Théoden. "Nous avons payé cela par de nombreuses vies."

Il jeta à Lisa un regard réconfortant, puis mit pied à terre, et partit. Eowyn regarda Gimli, et lui demanda :

"Et le Seigneur Aragorn… où est-il ?"

"Il est tombé", répondit le Nain.

Sans un mot, la gorge serrée, Lisa descendit de cheval, et partit. Legolas voulut la suivre, mais Ludi le retint en disant :

"Laissez-lui un moment. Elle a besoin d'être seule."

* * *

Théoden se trouvait sur le chemin de ronde, d'où il avait vue sur tout le ravin, avec Gamelin.

"Le bras de Saroumane se serait bien allongé s'il croit pouvoir nous atteindre ici", dit-il.

Puis il de rendit dans la salle du trône.

* * *

Lisa se trouvait sur les remparts, les yeux fermés et l'esprit ailleurs. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que son esprit quittait son corps, et elle se retrouva à l'endroit où Aragorn était tombé. Abasourdie, elle regarda autour d'elle, et dit :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Puis, la seconde qui suivi, elle se retrouva à nouveau au Gouffre de Helm. Encore sous le choc, elle descendit des remparts, tremblante. Puis, elle vit que Legolas était à côté d'elle, et la regardait, anxieux.

"Qu'avez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que les Fondateurs m'ont envoyé un nouveau pouvoir. J'étais en train de penser à Aragorn, et je me suis retrouvée à l'endroit de la bataille contre les Wargs. L'instant d'après, j'étais à nouveau ici. C'était comme si mon esprit avait quitté mon corps et s'était matérialisé là-bas."

"Qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment-là ?"

Lisa réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

"Je crois que j'ai eu envie de me retrouver à deux endroits en même temps." (elle regarda au loin, dans le ravin) "Si ce pouvoir était arrivé avant, j'aurais peut-être pu sauver Aragorn."

"Ne vous sentez pas coupable de sa mort. Ce n'est pas sain pour vous."

Lisa vit soudain un cavalier s'approcher du Gouffre de Helm.

"Mon Dieu, mais c'est…"

Elle courut vers la porte de la forteresse, suivie par Legolas.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_Mais, qui est ce mystérieux cavalier qui s'approche ? Un petit indice : ce n'est pas Eomer. Allez, un p'tit effort, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! Tout fan du Seigneur des Anneaux qui se respecte devrait le savoir, surtout si vous avez vu le film ! C'est pas si compliqué, même moi je le sais ! Normal, c'est moi qui écris l'histoire ! Hihihihi ! ! ! ! La suite au prochain épisode ! Gnark, gnark, gnark ! Je suis sadique, hein ? C'est fait exprès ! !_

_**Anarwen2.**_


	2. Le Gouffre de Helm

_Karmilla _Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Pour Haldir tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais, je ne voudrais pas te faire de faux espoirs, donc je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que je suis l'évolution du film. Effectivement, les trois sœurs sont très largement inspirées des sœurs Halliwell, mais elles ne sont pas de la même famille, et Léo est bien le Léo de Charmed.

And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, le moment que vous attendez tous : la suite ! En avant pour la bataille du Gouffre de Helm !

_Anarwen2_

**La rencontre de deux mondes**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Gouffre de Helm**

Quand Lisa arriva à la porte, elle vit que Gimli l'avait devancée, et serrait dans ses bras le mystérieux visiteur, en disant :

"Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux, le plus chanceux et le plus inconscient que j'aie jamais connu."

Lisa s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, et souffla, le cœur joyeux :

"Aragorn…"

Il la regarda et lui sourit.

"Je vous ai cru mort", murmura la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule, et répondit :

"Je vais bien. Rassurez-vous. Savez-vous où est le roi ?"

"Dans la Tour, je suppose."

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, puis partit dans la direction indiquée. Il était presque arrivé, lorsqu'il faillit se heurter à Legolas. Celui-ci lui tendit le bijou d'Arwen, et lui dit :

"Le ab-dollen." (Vous êtes en retard.)

"Hannon le", répondit Aragorn, en prenant le bijou. (Merci.)

"Vous avez une mine affreuse."

Aragorn rit, et Legolas le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Théoden était sous le choc de la déclaration d'Aragorn. En effet, celui-ci venait de lui dire qu'il avait vu un très grand nombre d'Uruks-Hai se diriger vers le Gouffre de Helm.

"Une grande armée, dites-vous ? Combien ?" fit Théoden.

"Environ dix mille."

"Dix mille ? !"

"Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit. C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but : détruire le monde des Hommes."

"Qu'ils viennent !"

Ludivine intervint :

"Quoi ? ! Non, mais je rêve ? !"

"Vous vous rendez compte que votre peuple court à sa perte ? !" renchérit Lisa. "Ce sera un véritable massacre !"

Théoden ne les écouta pas, et sortit donner ses ordres. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et les trois sœurs le suivirent.

"Ce ne sont pas ces abrutis d'Orcs", dit Gimli. "Ce sont des Uruks-Hai. Ils sont vicieux et féroces."

"Je sais comment protéger mon peuple, Maître nain !" répliqua Théoden. "J'ai fait beaucoup de guerres !"

Voyant l'air énervé de Gimli, Legolas posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Aragorn essaya de raisonner le roi, mais celui-ci lui répondit :

"Ils vont brûler les récoltes, et piller les maisons. Et alors ? Nous avons déjà vécu cela. Nous reconstruirons."

"Ils ne viennent pas pour piller et brûler. Ils viennent tuer les Hommes… jusqu'au dernier enfant. Envoyer quérir de l'aide."

"Et qui viendra ? Les Elfes ? Les Nains ? Les vieilles alliances sont mortes il y a longtemps. Le Rohan n'a pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous."

"Le Gondor répondra."

"Le Gondor ? ! Où était le Gondor quand l'Ouestfolde est tombée ? ! Où était le Gondor quand nos ennemis nous ont envahis? ! Où était le Gon… Non, Seigneur Aragorn. Nous sommes seuls. Le Rohan est faible, mais la forteresse tiendra tant que mes hommes la défendront."

Puis, Théoden regarda les trois sœurs, et leur dit :

"Allez-vous mettre à l'abri dans les cavernes."

"Hors de question !" répondit Ludi.

"Vous m'avez dit que nous avions été d'une aide inestimable dans la bataille contre les Wargs", renchérit Lisa. "Nous pouvons vous aider, cette fois encore !"

"Elles sont puissantes, monseigneur", intervint Aragorn.

"Notre Etre de Lumière pourrait nous aider aussi. Il a le pouvoir de guérir les gens."

"Il pourrait me ramener Théodred ?"

Lisa baissa les yeux, puis répondit :

"Il ne peut pas ramener les morts. Ludivine a les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, mais elle ne sait pas très bien s'en servir."

"Je croyais que c'était une sorcière", dit Legolas.

"Son père était l'Etre de Lumière de notre mère. Elle a donc hérité de ses pouvoirs. C'est un sang-mêlé."

* * *

Aragorn regardait les femmes et les enfants entrer dans les Cavernes Etincelantes. Legolas vint le trouver, et lui dit :

"Aragorn, vous devez vous reposer. Vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité à moitié mort."

"Je vais bien."

Legolas n'insista pas. Ce fut alors qu'Eowyn appela le Rôdeur du Nord.

"Aragorn ! Aragorn !"

Celui-ci regarda la princesse. Elle lui dit :

"On m'a ordonné d'aller dans les Cavernes avec les femmes et les enfants !"

"C'est une noble tâche", répondit Aragorn.

"S'occuper des femmes et des enfants, s'assurer que la nourriture ne manque pas, en attendant que les hommes viennent nous chercher… Où est la noblesse là-dedans ?"

Aragorn ne répondit pas. Eowyn insista :

"Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas me battre à vos côtés ?"

"C'est trop dangereux."

"Mais vos amis restent avec vous ! Ils vous suivent dans toutes les batailles ! Ils le font parce qu'ils vous aiment !" ajouta-t-elle, lui dévoilant ses sentiments pour lui.

Aragorn la regarda, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

"Pardonnez-moi", dit Eowyn, avant de s'éloigner vers les Cavernes, blessée de voir qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

* * *

Il fut décidé que les trois sœurs participeraient à la bataille. En ce moment, tous sauf Théoden se trouvaient dans la salle d'armes, et discutaient.

"Paysans, garçons de ferme… mais aucun n'est un soldat", constata Aragorn, amer.

"Certains ont vu passer trop d'hivers", renchérit Gimli.

"Ou trop peu", ajouta Legolas. "Ils sont terrifiés. Ça se voit dans leurs yeux."

Puis, il se mit à parler en Elfe, s'adressant à Aragorn. Comme le ton montait entre les deux amis, le silence se fit autour d'eux.

"Boe a hyn : neled herain… dan caer menig ?" dit Legolas (Et il y a de quoi… 300 contre 10 000 ?)

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras", répondit Aragorn. (Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras.)

"Aragorn… nedin dagor hen ú-erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer !" (Aragorn, ils ne peuvent pas gagner cette bataille. Ils vont tous mourir ! )

Finalement, Aragorn cria, en Langue Commune :

"Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux !"

Tout le monde les regarda, puis Legolas s'en fut. Aragorn partit aussi. Lisa rejoignit Legolas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Théoden se préparait à la guerre. Son second, Gamelin, l'aidait à mettre son armure.

"Qui suis-je, Gamelin ?" demanda Théoden.

"Vous êtes notre roi, Sire", lui répondit son second.

"Et vous faites confiance à votre roi ?"

"Vos hommes, Sire, vous suivront, quelle que soit la fin."

"Quelle que soit la fin…" répéta Théoden. "Où sont le cheval et le cavalier ? Où est le cor qui sonnait ? Ils sont passés comme la pluie sur les montagnes, comme le vent dans les prairies. Les jours descendent à l'Ouest, derrière les collines, dans l'ombre… Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?"

* * *

Aragorn était assis sur les marches à l'extérieur de la salle d'armes. Un jeune garçon en armure, d'environ 14 ans, en sortit, l'épée à la main.

"Donne-moi ton épée", lui dit Aragorn. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

L'enfant lui tendit son épée, en disant :

"Haleth, fils de Hama, monseigneur. Les hommes disent qu'on ne passera pas la nuit. Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir."

Aragorn testa l'épée quelques instants, puis la lui rendit, en disant :

"C'est une bonne épée, Haleth, fils de Hama." (il lui mit la main sur l'épaule) "Il y a toujours de l'espoir."

* * *

Lisa retrouva Legolas dans une salle déserte. Il tournait le dos à la porte, et ne la vit pas arriver. Cependant, il l'avait entendue.

"Ne restez pas à la porte. Entrez", dit-il sans se retourner.

"Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?"

Il se retourna, et la regarda.

"Les Elfes ont l'ouïe très fine. J'ai entendu vos pas."

"On ne peut rien vous cacher, alors ?"

Il s'avança vers elle, le visage grave, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, et dit :

"Si. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vous éprouvez en ce moment."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis répondit :

"J'ai peur. Mais pas pour moi. Pour tous ces malheureux qui savent à peine tenir une épée, et qui vont mourir cette nuit. J'ai peur pour Liane et Ludivine. Je ne veux pas perdre d'autre sœur. Et puis…"

"Et puis ?"

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa. Il la plaqua contre lui, et l'embrassa longuement. A peine s'étaient-ils séparés, qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis, Lisa prit la parole :

"Je peux vous poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr. Je vous écoute."

"Qu'avez-vous dit à Aragorn, tout à l'heure ?"

"Que les Rohirrim allaient mourir."

Il lui caressa la joue, puis dit :

"Je vous en prie, allez vous réfugier dans les Cavernes Etincelantes."

"Je ne peux pas. C'est ma mission."

Legolas abdiqua, et dit :

"Soyez prudente."

"Promis."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Lisa ne vit pas la lumière bleue apparaître, et se changer en Léo. Celui-ci toussota, la faisant sursauter.

"Léo !"

"Les Fondateurs m'ont dit que vous comptiez prendre part à la bataille. C'est vrai ?"

"Tout à fait."

"Tu es folle ? ! C'est dangereux ! Tu pourrais mourir ! Ou Liane ou Ludivine ! Le Pouvoir des Trois serait brisé, et les Ténèbres n'auraient plus d'ennemis à leur taille !"

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? ! Je ne peux pas partir sans les aider ! Les Fondateurs nous ont envoyées ici ! Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison !"

Elle se radoucit, puis dit :

"Je sais ce que je fais."

"Et tes sœurs ?"

"On va leur demander. LUDIVINE ! ! ! LIANE ! ! !"

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se matérialisèrent dans la pièce.

"Oui ?" firent-elle.

"Vous préférez rentrer chez nous, ou rester ici et aider les peuples de la Terre du Milieu ?"

"Quelle question ! Rester ici, bien sûr !" répondirent ses sœurs.

Lisa regarda Léo, qui dit :

"D'accord. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'être prudentes."

Il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser, lorsque Lisa dit :

"Attends ! On aura peut-être besoin de toi. Il va y avoir beaucoup de blessés et de morts. On va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible."

"D'accord, je reste. Je pourrais garder un œil sur vous, comme ça."

Soudain, ils entendirent un cor résonner au dehors.

"Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orc !" s'exclama Legolas.

Tous se précipitèrent dehors, pour voir qui arrivait.

* * *

Ils montèrent sur les remparts, et virent une armée d'Elfes pénétrer dans la forteresse. Leur chef se présenta devant le roi.

"J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Autrefois, il existait une Alliance entre nos deux peuples. Nous avons combattu et péri ensemble. Je suis ici pour honorer cette Alliance."

Aragorn le serra dans ses bras.

"Mae govannen, Haldir o Lórien. Vous êtes plus que le bienvenu."

Legolas serra aussi Haldir dans ses bras. Soudain, dans un même mouvement, les Elfes se tournèrent vers eux.

"Woh !" fit Lisa en reculant légèrement.

Puis, elle se retourna brusquement vers Léo, et lui demanda :

"Tu crois que si on lançait un sort de protection, ça marcherait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer."

Lisa regarda ses sœurs, puis dit :

"Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour trouver une formule."

Elles allèrent s'isoler, afin de mieux réfléchir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles ressortirent, virent que tout le monde s'était mis en position sur les remparts. Elles retrouvèrent leurs amis, et virent les Uruks-Hai qui se rapprochaient dans le ravin.

"Vous avez trouvé une formule ?" demanda Legolas.

"Oui, mais je ne garantie pas le résultat."

Les trois sœurs entonnèrent d'une même voix :

_"En cette nuit et en cette heure,_

_J'appelle les Pouvoirs Supérieurs_

_Aidez-nous à nous protéger de nos ennemis_

_Et faites que nous passions la nuit."_

"« Faites que nous passions la nuit » ?" s'étonna Legolas.

"C'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé qui rime avec « ennemis »", se défendit Lisa. "C'est sûr qu'avec plus de temps, on aurait pu faire mieux."

"Si ça marche, c'est bon. Même si vous auriez pu trouver autre chose", dit Aragorn.

"Eh ! La prochaine fois, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul ! On verra si vous faites mieux !" s'indigna Lisa.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, et la pluie se mit à tomber. Legolas regarda Lisa, et vit dans ses yeux de l'appréhension.

"Votre formule marchera", lui dit-il. "J'ai foi en vous."

Lisa lui sourit, ou plutôt grimaça un sourire. Les Uruks-Hai continuaient de se masser dans le ravin, puis s'arrêtèrent devant le mur de la forteresse.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Gimli, en sautillant pour essayer de voir par-dessus le mur.

"Dois-je tout vous décrire ?" demanda Legolas, amusé. "Ou vous trouver un marchepied ?"

Le Nain rit.

"La formule n'a pas marché", dit Lisa. "Ludi, Liane, donnez-moi la main ! On va la répéter."

Les trois sœurs se prirent la main, et répétèrent leur incantation. Cette fois-ci, les Uruks commencèrent à montrer des signes de douleur.

"Ça marche !" jubilèrent les filles.

Certains Uruks tombèrent, morts. Mais soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent de pousser des cris de douleur, et commencèrent à se sentir mieux. Les filles lancèrent de nouveau leur sort, encore et encore, mais à chaque fois, il finissait par échouer. Lisa se tourna vers Aragorn, et lui dit :

"Quelqu'un contre notre magie. Quelqu'un de très puissant. Beaucoup plus puissant que nous. On ne peut rien faire. A chaque fois, il brise notre sort de protection."

"Saroumane", souffla Aragorn.

Puis, il courut expliquer au roi que Saroumane faisait échouer le sort de protection des sorcières, et revint donner des conseils à l'armée d'Elfes qu'il dirigeait :

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demanda Lisa à Legolas.

"Il dit de n'avoir aucune pitié, car eux n'en auront pas."

Ensuite, Lisa reporta son attention sur les Uruks. Ils tapaient avec leurs lances sur le sol. Les archers Elfes et Rohirrim étaient prêts à tirer. Soudain, un Rohirrim lâcha la corde de son arc, et la flèche alla se planter dans le cou d'un des Orcs, qui tomba dans un grand bruit.

"Dartho !" cria Aragorn.

Lisa interrogea Legolas du regard, et l'Elfe dit :

"Attendez."

"Tangado a chalad !" (Préparez-vous à tirer ! ), dit Aragorn, et les Elfes encochèrent leurs flèches.

Puis, Legolas dit quelque chose en Elfe, et le traduisit à Lisa :

"Faeg i-varv… dîn na lanc a nu ranc. Leur armure à une faille sous les bras et au cou."

"Leithio i philinn !" (Tirez ! ), dit Aragorn.

Les Elfes envoyèrent une volée de flèches sur les assaillants.

Dans le ravin, les Uruks avaient l'air très énervés. Ils partirent à l'assaut de la forteresse.

_La bataille venait de commencer._

Ils lancèrent des grappins pour hisser leurs échelles.

"Pendraith !" hurla Aragorn. (Des échelles ! )

"C'est bien", jubila Gimli.

* * *

Lisa essayait de maintenir les Uruks à distance, tout en gardant un œil sur ses sœurs. Elle avait pensé à prendre une épée à l'armurerie, car, elle devait bien l'avouer, ses pouvoirs ne lui suffisaient pas. Il y avait un trop grand nombre d'ennemis à vaincre. Elle vit un Uruk foncer sur Ludi, prêt à l'embrocher. Elle cria un avertissement, et Ludi s'éclipsa. L'Uruk empala celui avec lequel Ludi était en train de se battre. Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement, et ne vit pas qu'un Orc se précipitait vers elle, lame en avant. Elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Son regard croisa celui de l'Orc, puis elle s'écroula. Liane se précipita vers elle, fit exploser l'Orc, puis cria à Léo qui s'occupait d'un blessé à quelques mètres de là :

"Léo ! Viens vite !"

Léo se matérialisa à côté d'elle, et se chargea de soigner sa sœur, tandis que Ludi et Liane éloignaient les ennemis. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli vinrent leur prêter main forte.

"Elle est presque morte", dit Léo. "Je vais avoir besoin de plus de pouvoirs."

Ludi s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Donne-moi ta main, et place l'autre au-dessus de ta sœur. Ensuite, concentre-toi et laisse l'amour s'exprimer."

Ludi obéit, et Léo fit comme elle. Bientôt, la blessure de Lisa se réduisit, puis disparut. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Aragorn crier quelque chose en Elfe. Elle se redressa, et ayant entendu le nom de Legolas, se tourna vers l'Elfe.

"Togo han dad, Legolas ! Dago hon ! Dago hon ! ! !" criait Aragorn à Legolas. (Abattez-le ! Tuez-le ! Tuez-le ! ! ! )

Elle vit l'Elfe tirer plusieurs flèches, puis une explosion se fit entendre. Elle vit un pan du mur voler en éclats, et Aragorn fut projeté en bas, face aux Orcs, évanoui. Les Uruks entrèrent dans la forteresse, par la brèche. Aragorn commençait à revenir à lui, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter de se faire tuer. Lisa faisait voler les Orcs, et Liane les faisait exploser, tandis que Gimli se jetait du mur pour secourir son ami. Aragorn finit par se relever, et se jeta dans la bataille avec Gimli, suivi par les Elfes.

Théoden cria à Aragorn :

"Repliez-vous vers le bastion !"

Aragorn fit signe qu'il avait compris, et appela Haldir. Lorsque celui-ci le regarda, il lui cria :

"Nan Barad !" (Au bastion ! )

Haldir acquiesça, et tous deux se chargèrent de ramener leurs hommes jusqu'au bastion. Mais, Haldir ne vit pas l'Orc qui arrivait derrière lui, tandis qu'il se battait avec un autre. L'Orc lui abattit son épée dans le dos. Haldir tomba à genoux, et tandis que la vie le quittait lentement, il regarda tous les cadavres d'Elfes qui jonchaient le sol, parmi les corps d'Orcs.

"Haldir ! !" hurla Aragorn, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Il arriva juste au moment où Haldir mourait, la tête de l'Elfe reposant sur l'épaule d'Aragorn. Il l'allongea sur le sol, et abattit les quelques Orcs qui se trouvaient à proximité. Dans le même temps, des Orcs réussirent à enfoncer la porte. Des Rohirrim tentaient de la consolider. Aragorn retrouva le roi devant la porte, et lui demanda :

"Combien de temps vous faut-il ?"

"Autant que vous pourrez m'en donner."

Aragorn prit Gimli avec lui, et tous deux sortirent par une porte dérobée, se retrouvant à quelques mètres de la chaussée. Les Orcs ne les voyaient pas ; ils avaient l'effet de surprise. Gimli se pencha pour regarder, puis dit :

"C'est bon, on peut sauter."

Aragorn le regarda, et répondit :

"Ils sont loin."

"Très bien. Lancez-moi."

"Pardon ?"

"Je ne peux pas sauter aussi loin, alors lancez-moi !"

Aragorn s'apprêtait à le faire, lorsque Gimli lui dit :

"Ne dites rien à l'Elfe."

"Pas un mot", le rassura Aragorn.

Il lança le Nain, qui atterrit entre les Orcs et la porte, puis sauta pour le rejoindre. Ils repoussèrent leurs ennemis, permettant aux hommes de Théoden de renforcer la porte. Ils allaient être submergés par le nombre, lorsqu'Arargorn entendit Legolas l'appeler. Il leva la tête, et vit que l'Elfe lui tendait une corde. Il s'en saisit, attrapa Gimli, et Legolas, aidé d'Elfes et de Rohirrim, les remonta tous les deux. Puis, entraînant Lisa, Liane et Ludi à leur suite, ils retrouvèrent Théoden dans le bastion. Les Rohirrim étaient en train de tenir la porte, pour empêcher les Orcs d'entrer. Lisa les aidait grâce à son pouvoir, mais chaque coup sur la porte l'affaiblissait. Legolas, en voyant son visage crispé, lui demanda :

"Ça va aller ?"

"Oui, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Aidez-les à consolider la porte. Je tiendrai."

Bien qu'inquiet, l'Elfe obtempéra. Aragorn regarda le roi, et celui-ci dit :

"Tant de morts… Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ?"

"Vous aviez dit que la forteresse tiendrait tant que vos hommes la défendraient ! Ils la défendent encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant !"

Il se tut un instant, puis dit :

"Venez avec moi. Sortons et allons à leur rencontre."

"Pour la mort et la gloire."

"Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple."

"Le soleil se lève", fit remarquer Gimli.

Aragorn regarda par la fenêtre, et vit le soleil pénétrer par l'ouverture. Il se souvint des dernières paroles de Gandalf :

"_Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'Est_."

Théoden le regarda, et dit :

"Oui ! … Oui ! Le cor de Helm, mes amis, va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois !"

"Oui !" fit Gimli en allant sonner le cor.

"Voici venue l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble", dit Théoden à Aragorn. "Cruauté, réveille-toi. Qu'importe le courroux. Qu'importe la ruine. Et que l'aube soit rouge !"

"Je vais lâcher !" cria soudain Lisa.

La jeune femme reculait petit à petit. Les Uruks finirent par avoir le dessus, et Lisa vola jusqu'au fond de la salle. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et les Uruks pénétrèrent dans le bastion.

"En avant Eorlingas !" cria Théoden.

Legolas se mit devant Lisa, qui s'était évanouie, pour la protéger, tandis que Théoden, Aragorn, Gamelin et quelques Rohirrim sortaient sur leurs chevaux, en coupant des têtes d'Orcs. Puis, Legolas hissa la jeune femme sur son cheval, et chevaucha à l'extérieur, pour rejoindre les autres.

Soudain, tous virent Gandalf apparaître en haut du ravin, monté sur Gripoil.

"Gandalf", murmura Aragorn, ravi.

Puis Eomer apparut à côté du magicien. Celui-ci lui dit quelque chose, et le jeune homme lui répondit, puis cria :

"Rohirrim ! Pour le roi !"

Les 2000 Cavaliers d'Eomer descendirent au grand galop. Les Uruks se tournèrent vers eux, et pointèrent leurs lances en avant. Gandalf entoura les Rohirrim d'une lueur aveuglante. Les Uruks, ne voyant plus rien, levèrent leurs lances, permettant ainsi aux Cavaliers de charger sans risques.

Les Uruks encore vivants furent massacrés, d'autres réussirent à s'enfuir. Les assiégés les poursuivirent, puis remarquèrent qu'une forêt s'était déplacée jusqu'aux abord du Gouffre. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, lorsqu'Eomer leur cria :

"Ne vous approchez pas des arbres ! Restez en dehors de la forêt !"

Ils regardèrent les Uruks y pénétrer, pensant être sauvés, puis virent la forêt se mettre à bouger, massacrant les Orcs qui avaient osé y pénétrer.

* * *

Legolas retrouva Gimli, qui était assis sur un Uruk mort. L'Elfe caressait son arc. Il dit à son ami le Nain :

"Mon compte est de 42."

"42 ? Pas mal, pour des oreilles pointues. Je suis assis sur mon 43ème."

Legolas, mauvais joueur, encocha une flèche, et tira sur l'Uruk. La flèche se planta entre les jambes de Gimli.

"43", dit l'Elfe, d'un air satisfait.

"Il était déjà mort."

"Il bougeait encore", répliqua Legolas avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

Gimli s'énerva, et rétorqua :

"Il bougeait encore, parce qu'il a ma hache plantée dans son système nerveux !"

Ce disant, il remua sa hache, faisant par le même coup bouger l'Uruk comme un pantin.

* * *

Gandalf, Théoden, Gamelin, Legolas, Lisa, Gimli, Ludivine, Liane, Eomer et Aragorn se rendirent en haut du ravin, où ils pouvaient voir le Mordor.

"Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, son châtiment, rapide. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est finie ; celle pour la Terre du Milieu vient de commencer. Tous nos espoirs reposent désormais sur deux jeunes Hobbits, quelque part dans les régions désertes", dit Gandalf.

* * *

Lisa était avec Eowyn, et toutes deux discutaient. La nièce du roi était encore bouleversée par la bataille qui venait de s'achever. Les Rohirrim avaient enterré les leurs, ainsi que les Elfes tombés au combat. Désormais, ils se débarrassaient des corps des Orcs. Legolas s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes.

"Puis-je vous parler, Lisa ?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

"Bien sûr."

"Je vous laisse", dit Eowyn en s'éloignant.

Lisa regarda Legolas, et le vit froncer les sourcils.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il la regarda et répondit :

"« Faites que nous passions la nuit » ?"

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

"Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en êtes pas remis ! Toujours est-il que nous avons passé la nuit."

"C'est vrai", concéda l'Elfe.

Tout en discutant, ils rentrèrent dans la citadelle, et marchèrent dans les couloirs. Machinalement, ils entrèrent dans une salle, qui s'avéra vide.

"Vous allez mieux ?" demanda Legolas.

"Oui, à part une petite douleur dans la nuque. Elle est sûrement due au pilier que j'ai heurté quand les Orcs ont forcé la porte."

"Où avez-vous mal ?"

"Juste là", dit-elle en le lui montrant.

Alors, Legolas commença à la masser. Lisa ferma les yeux, et dit :

"Vous avez les mains douces ! Surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas."

Les mains de l'Elfe descendirent dans son dos, jusqu'à sa taille, et la forcèrent à se retourner. La jeune femme rencontra le regard de Legolas, et elle y lut du désir. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Les mains de Legolas s'aventurèrent sous la tunique qu'un Rohirrim avait prêtée à Lisa (son tee-shirt était maculé de sang, et elle avait refusé de porter une robe, comme Eowyn le lui avait suggéré). Le vêtement ne tarda pas à atterrir par terre, bientôt suivi par la tunique de Legolas.

* * *

Ludivine retrouva Eomer, lorsque celui-ci quitta son oncle.

"Bonjour", lui dit-elle. "Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Vous savez, « l'Homme, l'Elfe et le Nain dans le Riddermark » ?"

"Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous. Vous vous appelez Ludivine, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est ça."

"Je peux vous poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr. Je vous écoute."

"Des Rohirrim m'ont dit vous avoir vu disparaître dans un scintillement bleuté. Comment faites-vous cela ?"

"C'est simple : je suis à moitié sorcière et à moitié Etre de Lumière."

Elle lui expliqua brièvement l'histoire de sa famille. Eomer lui portait un intérêt visible, ce qui la ravit, car elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes.

* * *

Liane et Léo se tenaient sur les remparts, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Liane s'écarta un peu de Léo, et lui dit :

"Tu as parlé de nous aux Fondateurs ?"

"Ils refusent que nous nous marions. J'ai bien essayé de plaider notre cause, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Les Etres de Lumière n'ont pas le droit de tomber amoureux de sorcières, encore moins quand c'est une de leurs protégées."

Liane soupira, déçue et exaspérée de voir que les Fondateurs refusaient de la laisser vivre une vie normale – ou du moins aussi normale que pouvait l'être une vie de sorcière – et de la laisser épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Legolas avait décroché une tenture, et lui et Lisa s'étaient enroulés dedans. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot. Ils se regardaient, aucun des deux n'osant briser la magie de cet instant. Legolas repoussa une mèche rebelle, qui tombait sur le front de sa compagne, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Enfin, Lisa demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, ensuite ? Je veux dire… pour nous. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde."

"Ne pense pas à ça maintenant", lui répondit Legolas.

"Désolée, mais je ne peux pas m'en…"

Il la fit taire d'un baiser.

"Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo", dit-il.

Lisa le regarda et lui dit :

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre", traduisit-il.

"Ta langue est magnifique. Tu voudrais bien me l'apprendre ?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle lui sourit, puis l'embrassa.

"Le melon, meleth nin. Je t'aime, mon amour", dit Legolas.

Lisa se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait bien. En sécurité. Jamais, avec aucun homme, elle n'avait eu un tel sentiment. De plus, depuis qu'elle était sorcière, elle ne s'était jamais sentie en sécurité, dans quelque endroit que ce soit. Sa jeune sœur, Laura, avait trouvé le _Livre des Ombres_, cinq ans auparavant, et avait récité l'incantation leur permettant d'avoir leurs pouvoirs. Depuis ce jour, à cause des attaques incessantes des démons, elle vivait dans la peur qu'il arrive malheur à sa famille. Et c'était arrivé. L'année précédente, Laura était morte à cause d'un démon, et un nouveau bouleversement était arrivé dans la vie de Lisa et Liane. Un bouleversement nommé Ludivine. Elles avaient appris qu'elles avaient une demi-sœur, et cette demi-sœur les avait aidées à vaincre Shax, le démon qui avait tué Laura, et par la même occasion, le Pouvoir des Trois avait été reformé, même si au début, Ludivine avait eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle était une sorcière.

* * *

Ludivine, quant à elle, discutait toujours avec Eomer. Gimli et Aragorn les observaient de loin, et le Nain glissa à son ami :

"J'ai comme l'impression que Ludivine apprécie beaucoup Eomer."

"Oui, mon ami. Et moi, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est réciproque. On dirait que nous assistons à la formation d'un couple."

"D'ailleurs, en parlant de couple, je me demande où sont passés Legolas et Lisa."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué les petits regards et les attentions dont ils faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre ? Vous qui pouvez suivre des Uruks à la trace sur des milles et des milles, vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu ? Je vous croyais plus perspicace que cela, mon ami !"

Aragorn rit de bon cœur, et répondit :

"Peut-être ai-je été trop absorbé par la guerre qui se prépare pour le remarquer."

A ce moment-là, Legolas et Lisa sortirent de la citadelle. Legolas avait passé son bras gauche autour de la taille de Lisa, et son autre main tenait la main droite de sa compagne.

"Vous voyez ?" dit Gimli. "Je vous l'avais bien dit. Heureusement que les Nains existent."

* * *

Léo s'approcha des deux jeunes gens, et dit à Lisa :

"Il faut que j'y aille. Une de mes protégées m'appelle, et ça a l'air urgent."

"D'accord. Merci d'être resté. Sans toi…"

Il lui sourit, puis s'éclipsa.

"Ça ne va pas ?" demanda Legolas.

"Je suis fatiguée. Et puis… et puis aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Laura."

Legolas l'entoura de ses bras, puis tous deux partirent à la recherche d'une chambre.

"Tu as besoin de repos", lui dit Legolas.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent une chambre, et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

"Maedhu nu in elenath, meleth nin", dit Legolas. "Bonne nuit sous les étoiles…"

"… mon amour", compléta Lisa. "Tu vois, j'apprends vite ! Juste une chose : il fait jour."

Legolas sourit, puis dit :

"Dors."

Bien calée contre lui, Lisa sombra vite dans un profond sommeil, tandis que son compagnon dormait d'un sommeil elfique.

* * *

Eomer assistait Ludivine, qui avait pris le relais de Léo, et s'occupait des blessés. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à guérir un des blessés, Eomer lui demanda :

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Ses blessures sont trop importantes. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le guérir."

Puis, elle avisa les guérisseuses qui s'occupaient des autres blessés :

"Pourquoi avez-vous tant tardé à me l'amener ? Il va mourir !"

"C'est notre lot à tous", lui répondit une guérisseuse. "Il sera au moins mort avec les honneurs."

Choquée par la réponse de la guérisseuse, Ludivine regarda Eomer, désemparée. Puis, elle se mit à faire les cent pas, les yeux fixés sur le blessé. Finalement, elle s'agenouilla auprès du blessé, en disant :

"Il y a forcément une solution ! Qu'est-ce que m'a dit Léo ? Mets tes mains au-dessus de lui, et concentre-toi. L'amour. C'est la clé."

Elle refit tous les gestes accomplis avec Léo, et ferma les yeux, puisant l'amour au plus profond de son être. Elle ajouta une formule, qu'elle répéta inlassablement :

_"Puisse la magie s'accomplir,_

_Et ce blessé guérir."_

La lumière émanant de la main de Ludi devint alors plus forte, et Eomer vit avec stupéfaction la blessure diminuer, pour finalement se refermer totalement, rendant le vêtement intact. Ludivine se redressa, en disant :

"J'ai réussi."

Eomer eut juste le temps de la rattraper, avant qu'elle ne tombe, évanouie. Cette guérison l'avait vidée de son énergie.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une chambre, plus précisément dans un lit. Elle tourna la tête, et vit ses sœurs, Théoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"A toi de nous le dire", répondit Lisa.

"J'étais en train de soigner un blessé. Il était très grièvement blessé. Quand je me suis relevée, je me suis évanouie."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Liane.

"J'ai récité une formule, pour renforcer mon pouvoir."

"Tu l'as ta réponse. Tu as trop sollicité ton pouvoir. Ça ta demandé beaucoup trop d'énergie. Tu es encore novice dans ce domaine. Tu aurais dû appeler Léo."

"Cet homme allait mourir. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir. J'ai pris la première décision. Je croyais que c'était la meilleure."

"J'aurai fait la même erreur que toi", dit Lisa

"Toi ? !"

"Et, oui ! Je suis loin d'être aussi parfaite que tu le penses. J'ai fait des erreurs. Mais, comme le disait Grand-Mère, c'est par les erreurs qu'on apprend."

"T'inquiètes pas. Cette fois-ci, j'ai retenu la leçon. Je vais être prudente avec la magie, dorénavant."

"Enfin ! Et n'oublies pas la règle n°1 de toute sorcière : Ne pas utiliser la magie à des fins personnelles. Il y a…"

"… toujours des conséquences. Je sais."

Les autres les regardaient, amusés.

"Mais là", ajouta Ludi, "ce n'était pas à des fins personnelles."

"Je sais, mais je préfère le dire maintenant que je suis sûre que tu m'écoutes."

Ludi essaya de se lever, mais Lisa l'arrêta.

"Tu as de la chance que je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs contre toi. Tu restes au lit, et tu te reposes."

"Mais…"

"Ne discutes pas ! Qui c'est la grande sœur, ici ?"

Tous sortirent, sauf Eomer, qui resta avec Ludi. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

"Vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné, tout à l'heure", lui dit-il.

Ludivine laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je me suis évanouie, il n'y a pas de quoi pavaner."

"Vous avez sauvé la vie de nombreux hommes. Avec notre seule médecine, ils seraient morts à coup sûr !"

"Je n'ai pas pu sauver tous les blessés."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Léo a pris le relais. Reposez-vous. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge."

Il commença à se lever, mais elle lui prit la main, et le supplia :

"Restez, s'il vous plaît."

Il la regarda, puis se rassit. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne, et s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit un poids sur son ventre. Tournant la tête, elle vit Eomer, endormi à côté d'elle, la main sur son ventre. Elle sourit, puis se tourna vers lui, le regardant longuement. Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Puis, se rendant brusquement compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Eomer bondit hors du lit, en bredouillant :

"Je suis désolé. Je… je n'aurai pas dû."

Ludivine le regarda, un instant abasourdie, puis se mit à rire.

"Vous aviez l'air moins timide la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés", le taquina-t-elle.

"Nous n'étions pas dans cette situation."

Ludi rit de nouveau, et dit :

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais dormi avec une femme, de votre vie !"

"Là n'est pas la question. Cela ne se fait pas."

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, en disant :

"Oh, au diable les convenances !"

Elle l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa. Ses dernières réserves envolées, il la fit basculer sur le lit.

* * *

Eowyn se débattait pour retenir un blessé, que la magie de Léo effrayait. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'occupe de lui, et cherchait par tous les moyens à se lever. Lisa entra dans la pièce, suivie de Liane et de Legolas, et le plaqua contre le lit, à l'aide de son pouvoir.

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais m'opposer à toi", lui souffla Legolas.

Lisa éclata de rire. Eowyn s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit :

"Merci. Je ne savais plus comment le tenir."

"Je vous en prie. C'est tout naturel."

Elle maintint le blessé, plaqué contre son lit, le temps que Léo s'occupe de lui. Lorsque ce fut fait, il s'enfuit en courant.

"Dites pas merci, surtout !" lui cria Lisa.

"C'était le dernier", lui dit Léo.

"Merci", lui dit Lisa, puis Léo s'éclipsa.

A ce moment, Théoden entra dans la pièce, suivi de Gandalf, Aragorn et Gimli, et lui dit :

"Nous devons partir pour l'Isengard. Où est votre sœur ?"

"Toujours dans la chambre, je pense. Je ne l'ai pas revue."

Tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

* * *

Lisa ouvrit la porte, en disant :

"Ludi, il faut que…"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les vêtements d'Eomer et de Ludi par terre, et les deux jeunes gens étroitement enlacés sous les couvertures.

"Oups ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas venue !"

Elle referma la porte. Théoden l'interrogea du regard, et Lisa bredouilla :

"Elle est… euh… très occupée. On devrait lui laisser encore quelques minutes."

Théoden voulut passer, mais elle se mit devant la porte, en disant :

"Elle avait l'air furax quand je suis entrée. Je crois que si vous y allez, elle fera de vous du petit bois pour l'hiver."

"Furax ?" interrogea Gimli.

"Enervée", expliqua Lisa.

Théoden abandonna totalement l'idée d'entrer, quand il entendit Ludi crier à travers le battant :

"Lisa, si je te chope, je peux te jurer que je te tue !"

"Heureusement que son pouvoir n'a aucun effet sur moi", fit Lisa.

Ludivine continua à marmonner derrière la porte, puis celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir violemment. Ludi demanda à sa sœur, d'un ton sec :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Heu…" (elle regarda Théoden). "Monseigneur, à vous l'honneur."

Théoden prit la parole.

"Nous devons aller en Isengard."

"En quoi ?"

"Isengard. Nous allons défier Saroumane, et l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau."

"Le chef des Istari, c'est ça ?"

"Tout à fait. Savez-vous où est Eomer ?"

Ludi ouvrit la porte en grand, et tous purent voir le jeune homme. Tout le monde, sauf Lisa et Legolas, eut l'air choqué.

"Eomer !" s'exclama Théoden. "As-tu donc oublié toutes les règles d'un gentleman ?"

Eomer ne trouva rien à répondre.

"Euh… monseigneur ?" intervint Lisa. "On en était à Saroumane, je crois. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, pour dire que cet… incident peut attendre. La guerre est proche, et je vous avoue que je crains que la bataille du Gouffre de Helm n'ait été qu'un prélude à quelque chose de pire."

"Vous avez eu une vision ?" lui demanda Gandalf, qui respectait ses pouvoirs.

"Non, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de terrible se prépare. Dans pas longtemps, le destin de la Terre du Milieu va se décider. Je le sens."

"Partons en Isengard, annihiler la menace de Saroumane", décida Théoden.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eowyn eut vent des projets du roi, elle le supplia de l'emmener avec lui, mais son oncle refusa catégoriquement.

"Ce n'est pas une place pour une femme !" lui dit-il.

Eowyn regarda les trois sorcières, et répliqua :

"Mais elles, elles vous accompagnent."

"Et oui ! Mauvais exemple !" fit Lisa à Legolas, qui bien qu'amusé, lui fit signe de rester tranquille.

Théoden, devant la perspicacité de l'argument, resta coît un moment, puis finit par changer de tactique.

"Les Rohirrim ont besoin de toi. Eomer et moi partons pour la guerre. Qui va veiller au bon fonctionnement du Royaume, si ce n'est toi ?"

"Mais, je sais me battre ! Vous aurez besoin de moi !"

"C'est vrai, et c'est au Rohan que j'aurai besoin de toi. Ma décision est prise. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus."

Vaincue, Eowyn abdiqua. Le roi se dirigea vers les écuries, suivi par ses compagnons. Les filles fermaient la marche. Ludivine, lorsqu'elle passa devant Eowyn, lui fit un pauvre sourire. Lisa posa la main sur son épaule, et sentit la douleur fulgurante d'une vision lui vriller le crâne. _Eowyn était habillée en guerrière, et se battait contre une créature entièrement vêtue d'un linceul noir. Elle fut mortellement blessée._

Legolas se précipita vers elle, et lui demanda :

"Qu'as-tu vu ?"

Lisa regarda Eowyn, et lui dit :

"Vous allez être grièvement blessée."

"Par qui ?" demanda Legolas.

"Une créature effrayante, vêtue d'un grand linceul noir. Très puissant."

"Un Cavalier Noir. Sûrement le Roi Sorcier. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Une ville. Pas en Rohan. Dans ma vision, j'ai aperçu Aragorn, et j'ai ressenti ce que lui ressentait. On aurait dit qu'il était rentré chez lui."

"Une ville du Gondor, alors."

"N'allez pas en Gondor", dit Lisa à Eowyn. "Ecoutez votre oncle. Il vous aime, et veut vous protéger."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Saroumane

**La rencontre de deux mondes**

**Chapitre 3 : Saroumane**

Lisa et Legolas chevauchaient ensemble sur Hasufel, le cheval que leur avait donné Eomer, en direction de l'Isengard.

"Parle-moi de cette guerre", demanda Lisa à Legolas. "Pourquoi a-t-elle commencé ?"

"Tout a commencé quand les Grands Anneaux furent forgés. Trois pour les Elfes, sept pour les Seigneurs Nains, et neuf pour les rois des Hommes. Mais Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, a forgé en secret un Maître Anneau, dans lequel il a déversé toute sa cruauté, sa malveillance, et sa volonté de dominer toute race. Les neuf rois sont tombés sous le pouvoir de l'Anneau, et sont devenus les Cavaliers Noirs. Rapidement, les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu sont, eux aussi, tombés sous son pouvoir. Mais, quelques-uns uns d'entre eux ont résisté, formant ainsi l'ultime alliance entre las Elfes et les Hommes. Ils se sont battus au pied de la Montagne du Destin, et Isildur, le fils du roi et ancêtre d'Aragorn, a réussi à prendre l'Anneau de la main de Sauron. Mais, au lieu de le jeter dans la Montagne du Destin, le seul endroit où il pouvait être détruit, il l'a gardé pour lui, corrompu par son pouvoir. Seulement, les Orcs l'ont retrouvé et l'ont tué, et l'Anneau s'est échappé. Il a été retrouvé bien des années plus tard, par un Hobbit, qui l'a gardé pendant près de 500 ans, temps pendant lequel l'Anneau lui a dévoré l'esprit. Ce Hobbit est maintenant appelé Gollum, à cause du bruit qu'il fait avec sa gorge. L'anneau est maintenant en route pour le Mordor, afin d'être jeté dans la Montagne du Destin, et Sauron veut le récupérer pour ensevelir le monde dans les Ténèbres."

"Que sont devenus les autres anneaux ?"

"Les sept ont été volés il y a longtemps, par Sauron. Quant aux anneaux des Elfes, ils sont précieusement gardés, et ils ne s'en servent pas, de peur qu'ils puissent être corrompus par l'Anneau Unique."

"Tout ça s'est passé il y a très longtemps. Comment les Cavaliers Noirs peuvent être encore en vie ?"

"Ce sont des spectres. Les Spectres de l'Anneau. On les appelle aussi Nazgûl."

"C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si effrayants. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai eu ma vision, j'ai ressenti une frayeur intense. C'était même plus que ça. C'était indescriptible !"

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Hasufel et les autres chevaux du Rohan les avaient conduits dans une forêt aussi sinistre que lorsqu'ils avaient du traverser la Forêt de Fangorn. Lisa serra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille de Legolas. Gandalf dit :

"Prenez garde à la voix de Saroumane. Il pourrait vous jeter un sort. Ne le laissez pas vous envoûter."

"Je sens une magie maléfique, mais beaucoup plus faible qu'à Edoras", dit Lisa. "Pourquoi ?"

"Le pouvoir de Saroumane a été beaucoup affaibli par sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm. Mais il reste tout de même dangereux."

"Vous voulez qu'on lance un sort de protection ?"

"Non. Il le sentirait, et je ne veux pas qu'il croie que j'ai peur de lui, car ce n'est pas le cas."

"Ah, oui ? Et bien moi, j'ai peur de lui. Il a contré notre sort de protection au Gouffre de Helm, ce qui signifie qu'il est plus puissant que nous. En cas de confrontation, nous ne ferons pas le poids, et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes sœurs."

Il posa sur elle un regard bienveillant, et lui dit :

"Il n'osera pas vous attaquer. Il connaît votre puissance."

"Espérons-le."

* * *

Merry et Pippin étaient assis sur un pan de mur, et fumaient et mangeaient. Pippin dit :

"J'ai l'impression d'être au Dragon Vert, après une dure journée de labeur."

"Sauf que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une dure journée de labeur, Pippin", lui répondit Merry.

Les deux cousins se mirent à rire. Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent le hennissement d'un cheval, et virent, avec joie, arriver leurs amis. Merry se leva, et leur dit, légèrement éméché :

"Messeigneurs, bienvenue en Isengard."

"Oh, jeunes coquins !" gronda Gimli, faussement en colère. "Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés ! Et on vous retrouve à festoyer et à fumer !"

"Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, et savourons quelque réconfort bien gagné", répondit Pippin. "Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux."

"Le porc salé ?" répéta Gimli.

"Les Hobbits", soupira Gandalf.

"Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard", les informa Merry.

Enfin, les interrompant, Ludivine dit :

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Ludivine Furtaki, et elles, ce sont mes demi-sœurs, Lisa et Liane Del Toro."

"Je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc, et lui c'est mon cousin, Peregrin Touque. Enchanté."

"Moi de même. Mais… surtout ne le prenez pas mal, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?"

"Des Hobbits de la Comté".

"Où est Sylvebarbe, en ce moment ?" demanda Gandalf.

"Il surveille que Saroumane ne sorte pas d'Orthanc."

"Orthanc ?" fit Lisa.

"La tour de Saroumane", expliqua Aragorn.

Ils pénétrèrent plus avant en Isengard. Lisa regardait autour d'elle, car elle avait noté des mouvements, sans pour autant pouvoir définir d'où ils venaient précisément. Elle ne voyait que des arbres encore debout, ce qui lui parut étrange dans ce paysage de désolation.

"Il se passe quelque chose", dit-elle. "Dans les arbres. On dirait… qu'ils bougent !"

"Vous avez raison", dit Pippin. "Ils bougent. Mais, ce ne sont pas des arbres. Ce sont des Ents. Les Bergers de la Forêt."

Tandis que les arbres se rapprochaient d'eux, Legolas dit à Lisa, qu'il sentait prête à passer à l'attaque :

"Ne fais rien contre eux. S'ils se sentent attaqués, ils te tueront. Ils sont devenus très méfiants depuis que Saroumane a détruit un grand nombre d'entre eux."

Pippin regarda le magicien, et lui dit :

"Saroumane a été très surpris de l'attaque des Ents contre l'Isengard."

Mais, Gandalf ne l'écouta pas. Merry et Pippin, habitués de l'attitude du magicien, ne s'en offusquèrent pas, et entreprirent de parler de la Chambre des Ents à leurs amis.

"Quand nous avons rencontré Sylvebarbe, dans la Forêt de Fangorn, il nous a conduit à la Chambre des Ents."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'enquit Ludi.

"Une Assemblée", répondit Merry.

"Toujours est-il que leur Assemblée a duré très longtemps. Nous en avons parlé à Sylvebarbe, qui nous a dit que ça prenait du temps de transcrire quelque chose en vieil Entique. Il a commencé par dire nos noms à la Chambre des Ents, et ils ont convenu que nous n'étions pas des Orcs. Ensuite, il leur a parlé de la guerre qui se préparait, et ils ont décidé de ne pas y participer. Selon eux ce n'était pas leur guerre. Puis, Sylvebarbe a voulu nous conduire à la lisière Ouest de la forêt, pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous, dans la Comté. Mais je lui ai demandé de nous emmener en Isengard. C'est là qu'il a vu les arbres déracinés et qu'il est entré dans une colère noire. Il a mené l'assaut contre l'Isengard, et Saroumane a été vaincu."

"Il vous a pris pour des Orcs ? !" s'étonna Lisa.

Merry acquiesça de la tête.

"Au Gouffre de Helm, j'ai eu l'occasion de me frotter à des Orcs, et je peux vous dire que quand je vous ai vus, sans savoir ce que vous étiez, je savais au moins ce que vous n'étiez pas : des Orcs."

Tous se dirigèrent vers la tour de Saroumane. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Sylvebarbe, qui dit à Gandalf :

"Hum… jeune maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout. Mais, il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour."

"Montrez-vous", murmura Aragorn.

"Prudence !" lui répondit Gandalf. "Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux."

"Alors réglons-lui son compte, et qu'on en finisse", dit Gimli.

"Non !" répliqua Gandalf. "Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle."

Ils entendirent alors une voix, venant du haut de la tour :

"Vous avez mené bien des guerres, et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden, et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite." (Saroumane se montra) "Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?"

"Nous ferons la paix", répondit Théoden. "Oui, nous ferons la paix, lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix, quand les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor, alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, là, nous serons en paix."

"Des gibets et des corbeaux. Vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner. La clé d'Orthanc, ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-dûr, avec les couronnes des Sept Rois et les baguettes de Cinq magiciens ?"

"Votre traîtrise à déjà coûté de nombreuse vies, et des milliers sont encore en péril. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi."

"Alors, vous êtes venu quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous." (il sortit une boule noire, et la montra aux autres) "Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt."

Gandalf s'approcha de la tour.

"Vous allez tous mourir", poursuivit Saroumane, avec une certaine satisfaction. "Mais, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre, ne sera jamais couronné roi." (il s'adressa aux autres) "Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurrés au Semi-Homme, avant de l'envoyé à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort."

"J'en ai assez entendu", fit Gimli. "Tuez-le, transpercez-le d'une flèche", dit-il à Legolas.

L'Elfe s'apprêtait à le faire, mais Gandalf l'en empêcha.

"Non !" dit-il.

"Nostach be an Orch gaer". (Vous puez comme un Orc), marmonna Lisa entre ses dents.

Gandalf se tourna vers elle, et lui dit à voix basse :

"Ne le laissez pas connaître vos émotions ou sentiments, sinon il s'en servira contre vous."

Lisa hocha la tête, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, et choisit de ne plus rien dire. Gandalf lui demanda alors :

"Où avez-vous appris ceci ?"

"Euh… c'est Legolas."

Gandalf sourit, puis s'adressa à Saroumane :

"Descendez, Saroumane ! Et votre vie sera épargnée."

"Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence ! Je n'en ai nul besoin !"

Avec son bâton, il lança une boule de feu sur Gandalf, qui s'embrasa. Les autres crurent un instant que Saroumane venait de tuer Gandalf, mais le feu s'éteignit, et à la grande surprise de tous, Gandalf n'avait rien ; pas même une petite trace de brûlure.

Saroumane regarda soudain Lisa, qui malgré tous ses efforts, ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du magicien renégat. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Il lui sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire bienveillant, loin de là ! C'était un sourire sournois ; le sourire de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup. Tout à coup, elle hurla de douleur, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Elle s'effondra par terre, terrassée par la douleur qui ne s'estompait pas. Bien au contraire, elle augmentait en intensité, au fur et à mesure que des visions d'horreur défilaient dans son esprit. Lisa se tordait de douleur, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et suppliait Ludivine de l'aider. Celle-ci essaya sur elle son pouvoir de guérison, mais la douleur ne s'estompa pas, pas plus que les visions ne disparurent.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? ! Mon pouvoir ne marche pas !" s'écria Ludivine.

"Tue-moi ! C'est trop ! Tue-moi !"

Legolas, qui s'était agenouillé à côté de Lisa, regarda Ludi, d'un air désespéré. Entendre et voir Lisa souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable.

"Sauvez-la", supplia-t-il. "Sauvez-la."

"Mais comment ? Vous avez bien vu que mon pouvoir est sans effet ! Une force extérieure agit sur…"

Elle s'interrompit, regarda Saroumane, qui avait les yeux fixés sur Lisa, et vit son bâton pointé vers sa sœur. Liane suivit son regard, et comprit, elle aussi, ce qui se passait. Elle se leva, et grâce à son pouvoir, fit exploser le bâton de Saroumane, en criant :

"Ça suffit !"

Puis, de rage, elle fit successivement exploser un morceau de mur, une souche d'arbre mort, ainsi qu'un objet qui sortait de l'eau, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Celle-ci allait mieux, bien qu'elle fût très pâle. Legolas l'aida à se relever, et comme elle n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes, il la porta pour la remettre sur le cheval.

"Saroumane", fit Gandalf. "Votre bâton est brisé."

Les autres virent Grima apparaître derrière lui.

"Grima", dit Théoden. "Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, vous étiez un homme du Rohan. Descendez."

Grima s'inclina, ravi de voir que son roi ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa trahison. Mais, Saroumane dit :

"Un homme du Rohan. Qu'est-ce que la Maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au toit de chaume, où les bandits boivent dans les relents, pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens. La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, Théoden, dresseur de chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée."

Bien que vexé par ces paroles, Théoden ignora le Magicien, et d'adressa à Grima :

"Grima… rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui."

"Libre ?" fit Saroumane. "Il ne sera plus jamais libre."

"Non…" fit Grima.

Saroumane se tourna vers lui, et lui dit :

"A terre, chien !"

Il le gifla, et Grima tomba à terre.

"Saroumane", fit Gandalf. "Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi. Dites-nous ce que vous savez."

"Vous rappelez vos gardes, et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici !"

Mais, avant qu'une négociation ait pu s'engager, Grima se jeta sur Saroumane, et le poignarda, encore et encore. Legolas tira une flèche, qui atteignit Grima en plein cœur. Saroumane tomba, et alla s'empaler sur une roue. Lisa sursauta, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bras de Legolas.

"Faites passer le mot à nos alliés, et à tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu qui sont encore libres", dit Gandalf. "L'ennemi avance vers nous, nous devons savoir où il va frapper."

A ce moment là, la roue sur laquelle Saroumane était tombé se mit à tourner, entraînant le corps du Magicien sous l'eau. Dans ce mouvement, la boule noire tomba à terre. Le cadavre de Saroumane ne fut bientôt plus visible.

* * *

"Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici, dit Sylvebarbe. De jeunes arbres. Des arbres sauvages."

Pippin descendit de cheval, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était tombé la boule.

"Pippin !" fit Aragorn.

Le Hobbit ramassa l'objet de sa convoitise, et le regarda.

"Par mon écorce", fit Sylvebarbe.

"Peregrin Touque", dit Gandalf. "Donnez cela, mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous."

Le Hobbit le lui tendit, et Gandalf prit un morceau de tissu, et enveloppa le Palantir dedans.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un Palantir. Une Pierre de Vision. C'est par lui que Saroumane communiquait avec Sauron. Ne vous montrez pas à lui, ou il pourrait vous contrôler et lire dans votre esprit. S'il le fait, il connaîtrait nos desseins, et alors… nous perdrions la guerre."

"Vu comme ça…" fit Lisa.

* * *

Ils prirent la route d'Edoras. Lisa dit :

"Je ne comprends pas ce que Saroumane a bien pu offrir à Grima pour qu'il choisisse de trahir le Rohan."

Eomer dit, d'un ton amer :

"Quand tous les hommes seraient morts, Grima devait toucher sa part du trésor : ma sœur."

Ludi hocha la tête, et dit :

"Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil. C'est normal : elle est jolie, et avec beaucoup de caractère."

"Elle a frappé Grima ?" s'étonna Merry.

Ludi rit, puis répondit :

"« Taper dans l'œil de quelqu'un » est une expression. Ça veut dire qu'elle lui plaisait."

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à Edoras. Le roi Théoden convia son peuple à honorer les morts. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans une salle. Théoden leva son verre, en disant :

"Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux !"

"Gloire !" cria son peuple en levant leurs verres.

Puis, un festin fut servi. Gimli, toujours friand de nouveaux défis, invita Legolas à faire un concours de boisson. Les trois sœurs les regardèrent, amusées, et impatientes de savoir qui allait gagner. Eomer leur expliqua les règles :

"Ni pauses, ni goutte renversée."

"Et ni régurgitation", ajouta Gimli.

"Alors, on joue à boire ?" fit Legolas, dérouté. "Quel en est le but ?"

"Le dernier debout a gagné", lui dit Gimli.

L'Elfe regarda sa chope avec l'air de celui qui n'en avait jamais vu avant. Puis, il sentit le breuvage, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Gimli avait déjà presque fini sa première chope.

* * *

Eowyn se dirigea vers Aragorn, une chope à la main, et lui dit :

"Westu Aragorn hal."

Aragorn prit la chope qu'elle lui tendait, et but une gorgée. Puis, il s'inclina devant elle avant de prendre congé. Théoden rejoignit sa nièce, et lui dit :

"Je suis heureux pour toi. C'est un homme d'honneur."

"Vous êtes tous deux des hommes d'honneur", lui répondit-elle.

"Ce ne fut pas Théoden du Rohan, qui mena notre peuple à la victoire", l'informa-t-il. (puis, il ajouta) "Ah, ne m'écoute pas. Tu es jeune. Cette nuit est la tienne."

* * *

Les chopes s'entassaient devant les concurrents, mais aucun d'eux ne montrait de signes de faiblesse. Gimli, sur qui l'alcool commençait à faire effet, se leva à demi, et péta, puis il dit :

"Ce sont bien les Nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues."

Puis, il rota.

"C'est immonde", fit Lisa, dégoûtée.

Eomer la regarda, et rit. Legolas dit :

"Je sens quelque chose. Un picotement dans le bout des doigts. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet."

Gimli posa sa chope vide, et dit :

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne tient pas l'alcool."

A peine avait-il fini cette phrase, qu'il tomba en arrière, évanoui, sous l'effet de l'alcool, et commença à cuver.

"La partie est finie", commenta Legolas.

Lisa courut vers Gimli, pour constater qu'il était bien évanoui, et s'exclama :

"Ben, ça alors ! Désolée de te dire ça, Legolas, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ç'aurait été Gimli qui tombe le premier."

"Il me semble d'ailleurs, que vous me devez une danse", lui dit Aragorn.

Legolas interrogea Lisa du regard, et celle-ci dit :

"J'avais parié sur Gimli et Aragorn sur toi, et… j'ai perdu."

* * *

Les Hobbits, légèrement éméchés, chantaient et dansaient sur une table, à la plus grande joie des Rohirrim.

"_Oh, vous pouvez chercher loin_

_Boire et reboire dans tous les coins_

_Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût_

_Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous_

_Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût_

_Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous_

_Quelque soit votre chopine_

_Même dans une bouteille divine_

_Quelque soit la taille de votre flacon_

_Elle doit venir de notre Dragon"_

Gandalf les applaudit, puis Aragorn vint se placer à côté de lui. Il demanda au magicien :

"Aucune nouvelle de Frodon ?"

"Non, rien. Pas un mot."

"Nous avons le temps. Chaque jour, Frodon se rapproche du Mordor."

"Comment le savoir ?"

"Que vous dit votre cœur ?"

"Que Frodon est en vie. Oui. Oui, il est vivant."

* * *

Lisa resta longtemps à discuter avec Théoden, puis alla rejoindre Legolas qui surveillait l'horizon.

Elle se blottit contre lui. L'entourant de ses bras, il dit :

"Qu'as-tu vu dans Orthanc ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… pas maintenant."

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis lui chanta une chanson Elfique pour l'apaiser. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle revit les images de sa vision défiler dans sa tête. Tous ces morts, cette tristesse, ce désespoir. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle pleurait. Par contre, Legolas le vit, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir de si terrifiant, pour qu'elle ne veuille même pas en parler avec lui ? Lui, tout Elfe immortel qu'il fût, était impuissant face au tourment que la femme qu'il aimait refusait de partager avec lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle était pleine de mystères pour lui ; mystères qu'il rêvait de percer. Il savait aussi, que le moment voulu, elle lui ferait part de ce qui la tourmentait. Il décida donc de ne pas la brusquer. Inconsciemment, il la serra plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole, et que ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle n'ait été qu'un rêve. Sentant qu'elle devenait molle dans ses bras, il la souleva de terre, et l'emmena dans une salle pour qu'elle dorme dans un lit. Qui savait quand arriverait la prochaine fois où elle pourrait dormir dans un vrai lit ? Puis, il retourna à son guet.

* * *

Aragorn sortit de la salle où Gimli cuvait, et où tout le monde dormait, excepté Lisa, que Legolas avait mis dans une autre salle. L'Homme passa dans la grande salle, à côté d'Eowyn, qui dormait. Il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement découverte, et la recouvrit. Eowyn se réveilla à demi, et lui dit :

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Pas encore l'aube."

Il allait partir, mais Eowyn le retint.

"J'ai rêvé que je voyais une immense vague", lui dit-elle, "recouvrant les vertes terres, et même les collines. Je me tenais tout au bord. Il faisait totalement noir dans les abysses devant mes pieds. Une lumière brillait derrière moi, mais je ne pouvais me retourner. Je ne pouvais que me tenir là et attendre."

Aragorn s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et lui dit :

"La nuit brouille les pensées. Dormez, Eowyn. Dormez… Tant que vous le pouvez."

* * *

Aragorn arriva dehors, sortit sa pipe, et commença à la bourrer. Puis, il vit Legolas et vint le rejoindre. Lorsque le Rôdeur fut à côté de lui, il lui dit :

"Les étoiles sont voilées. Quelque chose s'agite à l'Est. Une malveillance à l'affût. L'œil de l'ennemi avance."

* * *

Pippin n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le Palantir l'obsédait. Il fallait qu'il regarde ! Il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste décidé, et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Gandalf. Il sursauta, lorsqu'il entendit Merry lui demander :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il se retourna, regarda son cousin, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Gandalf, mais se figea, quand il vit que celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, et qu'il le regardait.

"Pippin !" chuchota Merry.

Pippin se pencha sur Gandalf, remua sa main devant ses yeux, et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, sut qu'il dormait.

"Pippin !" appela de nouveau Merry.

Mais, il ne l'écouta pas, chercha du regard un objet à mettre à la place du Palantir, trouva une cruche, et la prit. Il sursauta lorsque Gandalf marmonna dans son sommeil, puis remplaça le Palantir par la cruche.

"Pippin, tu es fou !" lui dit Merry.

"Je veux juste regarder", répondit Pippin. "Encore une petite fois."

"Remets-le à sa place."

Mais, Pippin ouvrit le tissu, et fasciné, posa ses mains sur le Palantir.

"Pippin !" fit Merry, effrayé. "Non !"

Pippin se retrouva avec les mains collées au Palantir, sans pouvoir les enlever. L'œil de Sauron lui apparut.

* * *

Legolas se tourna vers Aragorn, alarmé, et lui dit :

"Il est ici."

* * *

Pippin ne pouvait plus enlever ses mains du Palantir, qui était comme en feu. A travers le Palantir, Sauron lui parla :

"Je te vois", lui dit-il.

Merry vit que Pippin se débattait, et qu'il avait l'air de souffrir énormément. Aussi appela-t-il :

"Au secours ! Gandalf !"

Le magicien se réveilla en sursaut, et se précipita vers le Hobbit. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Aragorn et Legolas entrèrent. Aragorn se précipita vers Pippin, tandis que Merry criait :

"Il faut l'aider !"

Aragorn saisit le Palantir, et à son tour eut les mains collées dessus. Legolas l'aida, et au prix d'un grand effort de volonté, Aragorn lâcha le Palantir, qui roula dans la pièce. Merry n'osa pas l'arrêter. Gandalf se saisit d'une couverture, et la jeta dessus, tandis que Merry courait voir son cousin.

"Crétin de Touque !" tonna Gandalf, en se tournant vers le Hobbit, pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne bougeait plus, les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

Lisa fut réveillée par des cris. Elle vit qu'elle était dans un lit, dans une salle vide. Legolas n'était pas à côté d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, et courut vers le cri. En y arrivant, elle vit Pippin allongé par terre, à côté du Palantir, Gandalf agenouillé à côté de lui.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle au magicien.

"Il a regardé dans le Palantir."

Pippin se réveilla, et Gandalf lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu. Le Hobbit, encore troublé, répondit :

"Il y avait un arbre, dans une cour pavée… L'arbre était mort… La cité était en feu."

"Minas Tirith. C'est ce que vous avez vu ?"

"J'ai vu… Je L'ai vu, Lui."

"Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez !"

"Il m'a demandé mon nom, et je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a brutalisé…"

"Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'Anneau ?"

"Rien du tout. Je vous jure !"

"Regardez-moi !" ordonna Gandalf.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Hobbit un long moment, puis son regard redevint bienveillant, et il dit :

"N'avais-je pas interdit de toucher à cette Pierre ?"

Penaud, Pippin baissa les yeux.

* * *

Tous sauf les Hobbits étaient rassemblés dans la salle du trône. Gandalf dit :

"Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête, au moins. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon ou l'Anneau." (Gimli soupira de soulagement) "Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux : ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palantir, n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la Cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche, les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait…Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre, plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les Feux d'Alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre."

"Dites-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au nôtre ?" demanda Théoden. (tous le regardèrent, incrédules) "Que devons-nous au Gondor ?"

"Je vais y aller", décida Aragorn.

"Non !" répliqua Gandalf.

"Ils doivent être prévenus !"

"Ils le seront." (il baissa la voix, pour que seul Aragorn puisse l'entendre) "Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par un chemin détourné. Cherchez les Vaisseaux Noirs." (il reprit d'une voix plus forte). "Comprenez ceci : les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith, (il regarda Pippin) et je ne vais pas y aller seul."

Il récupéra le Palantir, enveloppé dans son tissu, et le confia à Aragorn, en disant :

"Gardez-le. Il est primordial qu'aucun de vous n'utilise la Pierre de Vision."

* * *

Gandalf se dirigea vers les écuries, suivi de Pippin et de Merry.

"De tous les Hobbits curieux, Peregrin Touque, vous êtes le pire ! Allez ! Hâtez-vous !"

Pippin demanda à Merry :

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Pourquoi as-tu regardé ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu regardes ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y peux rien."

"Tu ne peux jamais rien !" lui reprocha Merry.

"Je regrette, ça te va ? Jamais je ne recommencerai."

"Tu ne saisis donc pas ? L'Ennemi croit que tu as l'Anneau. Il va te chercher sans relâche, Pippin. Ils doivent t'éloigner d'ici."

"Et toi, tu viens avec moi ?"

Merry s'éloigna en direction des écuries.

"Merry ?"

"Allez ! Viens !"

Pippin le suivit. Dans les écuries, Gandalf le mit sur Gripoil. Il demanda au magicien :

"C'est loin, Minas Tirith ?"

"Trois jours de route, à vol de Nazgûl. Et espérez que nous n'en aurons pas à nos trousses."

Merry tendit un paquet à Pippin.

"Tiens", lui dit-il. "C'est pour la route."

"La dernière feuille de Longoulème."

"Je sais que tu n'en as plus. Tu fumes un peu trop, Pippin."

"Mais, bientôt on va se revoir."

Merry regarda Gandalf.

"N'est-ce pas ?" insista Pippin.

"Je n'en sais rien. (Gandalf monta à cheval) J'ignore ce qui va se passer", ajouta Merry, en reculant.

"Merry…"

"Cours, Gripoil. Montre-nous ce que célérité veut dire."

"Merry !" cria Pippin, tandis que Gripoil partait au galop.

Merry monta en courant sur les remparts, bousculant un garde au passage, pour apercevoir son cousin et ami une dernière fois. Aragorn, courut après lui, bousculant lui aussi le garde, et le rejoignit sur les remparts.

* * *

Lisa, Liane et Ludivine parlaient. Ou plutôt, Lisa fulminait, et Liane et Ludivine écoutaient.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment peut-on être aussi borné ? ! Ses alliés ont besoin d'aide, et lui, il va rester là, sans rien faire ? !"

"Il croit que le Gondor les a abandonnés."

"C'est ridicule ! Il doit aller les aider ! Ils seront perdus, sinon ! Comment peut-on décider de laisser tant de gens mourir ? !"

Liane et Ludivine la laissèrent s'énerver toute seule, bien conscientes qu'elle finirait par se calmer d'elle-même.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. La bataille pour le Gondor

_Emilie_ Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, ça dévoilerait la suite. Donc, pour savoir si elles vont rester en Terre du Milieu, il va falloir patienter...

**La rencontre de deux mondes**

**Chapitre 4 : La bataille pour le Gondor**

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et les trois sœurs se trouvaient dans une salle remplie de Rohirrim. Ceux-ci, à l'image de leur roi, ne voulaient pas se rendre au secours du Gondor, qui allait être envahi par les Orcs du Mordor. Lisa prit la parole :

"Vous allez laisser vos voisins se faire massacrer ? Vos alliés ?"

"Ils ne sont pas venus, quand nous en avions besoin !" dit un Rohirrim.

"C'était un fait voulu par l'ennemi ! Pendant que Saroumane vous attaquait, Sauron envoyait ses Orcs, pour attaquer le Gondor. Il leur était impossible de venir vous aider !"

Elle fit une pause, regarda les Rohirrim les uns après les autres, puis poursuivit :

"Qu'auriez-vous fait, si Aragorn n'avait pas été là pour vous avertir de l'arrivée des Orcs ? Vous ne seriez peut-être pas là pour en parler ! Cet homme vous a rendu l'espoir ! Il vous a sauvés, alors qu'il n'appartient pas au Rohan ! Grâce à lui, votre peuple et votre pays sont saufs ! Aragorn est du Gondor ! Et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, vous refusez d'aider son peuple ? Alors vous ne méritez pas l'estime qu'il a de vous. Vous ne méritez pas qu'il se batte à vos côtés."

Elle ne vit pas Théoden entrer dans la salle, et l'écouter attentivement. Elle continua :

"Mes sœurs et moi ne sommes pas de ce monde, et pourtant, nous nous sommes battues avec vous au Gouffre de Helm… et nous nous battrons à nouveau, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, pour ce monde !"

Elle alla se placer à côté d'Aragorn. Ses sœurs l'imitèrent. Lisa dit :

"Nous avons choisi de nous battre à ses côtés. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Allez-vous sombrer dans l'Ombre sans vous battre ?"

Ludivine entonna _Le Chiffon Rouge_ et Liane et Lisa l'imitèrent :

"**Accroche à ton cœur**

_**Un morceau de chiffon rouge**_

_**Une fleur couleur de sang**_

_**Si tu veux vraiment**_

**Que ça change et que ça bouge**

_**Lèves-toi, car il est temps**_

_Allons droit devant_

_Vers la lumière_

_En montrant le poing et en serrant les dents_

_Nous réveillerons la terre entière_

_Et demain, au matin, chanterons :_

_Compagnon de colère_

_Compagnon de combat_

_Toi que l'on faisait taire_

_Toi qui ne comptais pas_

_Tu vas pouvoir enfin le porter_

_Le chiffon rouge de la liberté_

_Car le monde sera_

_Ce que tu le feras_

_Plein d'amour, de justice et de joie_

**Refrain**

_Tu crevais de faim dans ta misère_

_Tu vendais tes bras pour un morceau de pain_

_Mais ne crains plus rien, le jour se lève_

_Et il fera bon vivre demain_

_Compagnon de colère_

_Compagnon de combat_

_Toi que l'on faisait taire_

_Toi qui ne comptais pas_

_Tu vas pouvoir enfin le porter_

_Le chiffon rouge de la liberté_

_Car le monde sera_

_Ce que tu le feras_

_Plein d'amour, de justice et de joie."_

Lisa regarda à nouveau les Rohirrim, et leur dit :

"Dans notre monde, il y a 60 ans, une guerre a éclaté. C'était la guerre la plus meurtrière que notre monde ait jamais connu. On l'a appelé La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, car c'était la deuxième fois que toutes les nations du monde s'affrontaient. Un homme du genre de Sauron a envahit plusieurs pays, dont un qui s'appelle la France. Un Etat voisin de ce pays, l'Angleterre a participé à la libération de la France. Leur chef d'Etat a dit une chose qui montre sa détermination à éradiquer l'oppression : «Nous ne faiblirons pas, nous ne faillirons pas. Nous nous battrons en France, nous nous battrons sur les mers et les océans, nous combattrons avec une confiance et une vigueur croissante dans les airs, nous défendrons notre île, quel qu'en soit le coût, nous nous battrons sur les plages, sur les terrains d'atterrissage, dans les champs et dans les rues, nous nous battrons dans les collines ; nous ne nous rendrons jamais. » Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Allez-vous laisser quelqu'un vous envahir, et vous réduire en esclavage ?"

Théoden sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

* * *

Lisa était assise par terre, et essayait de calmer ses nerfs en claquant et rouvrant une porte, à l'aide de son pouvoir. Legolas entra par une autre porte, et lui demanda :

"Que fais-tu ?"

"J'essaie de me calmer."

"Y arrives-tu ?"

"Non."

Elle arrêta de claquer la porte, se releva, et dit :

"A quoi ça sert qu'on se sacrifie pour eux ? Ils n'en ont rien à faire ! Ils sont aussi butés que leur roi ! J'aime beaucoup Théoden, mais là, il m'énerve !"

"Tout n'est pas perdu. Il y a encore de l'espoir."

Lisa laissa échapper un petit rire amer. Legolas la regarda, interloqué.

"Si le Gondor tombe, la Terre du Milieu sombrera dans les Ténèbres. Si Théoden ne revient pas sur sa décision, s'il ne va pas aider le Gondor… alors si, tout sera perdu. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu. En Isengard, quand Saroumane a utilisé mon pouvoir contre moi, les visions que j'ai eues m'ont montré la fin du monde, et la victoire de l'Ennemi. Si on ne change pas les choses, tout ce qui était beau et vert dans ce monde disparaîtra. Il n'y aura plus de forêts ni d'oiseaux. Tout ne sera que Ténèbres, souffrance et haine. Le Gondor est faible, Legolas. Il ne tiendra pas sans une aide extérieure. Il a besoin de toutes les forces qu'on puisse lui apporter. Nous devons y aller !"

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, puis s'arrêta et dit :

"Il faut que je parle au roi. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le convaincre !"

Elle sortit de la salle, suivie par Legolas.

* * *

Le roi était avec Eomer, Ludivine et Liane, qui avaient eu la même idée que leur sœur. Toutes les trois essayaient de le faire changer d'avis, lorsqu'Aragorn arriva en courant, et dit à Théoden :

"Les Feux d'Alarme du Gondor ! Les Feux d'Alarme sont allumés ! Le Gondor est attaqué ! Il réclame de l'aide !"

Théoden regarda Aragorn, puis les trois sœurs, et dit :

"Et nous répondrons ! Nous ne laisserons personne nous envahir et nous réduire en esclavage!"

Lisa le regarda, et dit, incrédule :

"Vous étiez là ?"

"J'étais là, oui. Vous feriez un très bon meneur d'hommes. Vos discours sont très efficaces."

"Ah, oui ? Je n'en ai pourtant pas vu le résultat, tout à l'heure."

"Vous n'êtes pas leur roi, c'est pour ça. Quand vous serez reine, tout changera, vous verrez."

"Quand je serai quoi ? Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis une sorcière, c'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais concilier les deux."

Legolas regarda Lisa, qui baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds, puis Théoden, comprenant l'allusion du roi. Après tout, n'était-il pas Prince de la Forêt Noire ?

Lisa, quant à elle, venait de réaliser que Legolas était un prince, et que si leur relation continuait ainsi, elle pourrait se solder par un mariage. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle venait de dire au roi qu'elle ne voulait pas être reine. En d'autres termes, elle venait d'annoncer à Legolas qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir sa femme. De peur que cela ne le freine, elle releva la tête, afin de s'expliquer, et remarqua que l'Elfe avait disparu. Elle le chercha du regard, mais ne le vit nulle part.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas", lui dit Théoden. "Il reviendra vers vous."

"Vous vous rendez compte de ce que je viens de lui dire ? Indirectement, certes, mais je le lui ai quand même dit. C'est comme si je l'avais rejeté ! Et s'il ne me revenait pas ?"

"Lisa", lui dit Aragorn. "Legolas vous aime. Laissez-lui le temps."

"C'est justement ce qui nous manque le plus : du temps. Je vais mourir, Aragorn. Je l'ai vu en Isengard. Je vais mourir, et je viens de perdre celui que j'aime."

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, au fur et à mesure que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots. Aragorn la prit dans ses bras, en lui disant :

"Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez y changer ? J'ai échappé à la mort tant de fois. Un jour, elle finit par vous rattraper."

Liane eut soudain du mal à respirer, et sortit. Ludivine, encore sous le choc, ne put rien dire, et sortit précipitamment. Eomer la suivit, tandis que Théoden allait donner ses ordres, que Gimli entraînait Merry et Pippin dehors, et qu'Aragorn consolait Lisa.

"J'en ai assez !" dit Lisa. "Assez d'être une sorcière ! Ces pouvoirs sont maudits. Ils m'ont pris ma mère et ma sœur, et ont fait fuir mon père. J'ai de plus en plus envie d'accepter la proposition de Cadmus et de renoncer à mes pouvoirs."

"Vos pouvoirs sont un don. Combien de personnes avez-vous sauvées grâce à eux ?"

"Des quantités. Mais, à cause d'eux, dans notre famille, les femmes sont condamnées à mourir jeunes."

* * *

Eomer rattrapa Ludi, qui se retourna vers lui, et lui dit :

"Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je n'ai appris qu'il y a un an que j'avais des sœurs ! J'étais orpheline, jusqu'alors. On s'est retrouvées lorsque Laura est morte. On a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer les unes aux autres. Elles venaient de perdre leur sœur, et je débarquais dans leur vie au même moment. Maintenant elles sont ma seule famille ! Je l'aime, et je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je ne le supporterai pas !"

* * *

Legolas marchait, lorsqu'il entendit ce que Ludi disait à Eomer. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à Lisa. Il se dirigea vers Ludi, et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Il se rendit alors compte que lui aussi risquait de la perdre. Anéanti, il ne put dire un mot. Lorsqu'un garde de Théoden vint leur annoncer que le roi et ses Cavaliers étaient prêts à partir, il se dirigea comme un zombie vers les écuries, afin de récupérer Hasufel. Lisa était déjà en croupe, et attendait qu'il arrive. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur se serra, et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il la regarda, puis ne sachant que faire, détourna le regard et se mit en selle devant elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et fut soulagée de le sentir poser une main sur la sienne. Elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant.

Legolas, quant à lui, avait le cœur battant à tout rompre, et refusait de lâcher la main de sa compagne. Ils se mirent en route vers le Gondor. Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il était entré dans l'écurie, il avait su qu'elle tenait à lui. Quant à Lisa, le fait de sentir la main de Legolas sur la sienne lui prouvait qu'il lui avait pardonné.

* * *

Après avoir chevauché toute la journée, ils arrivèrent à Dunharrow. Théoden demanda à un de ses hommes :

"Grimholt, combien ?"

"Environ 500 hommes de l'Ouestfolde, Monseigneur."

"Et 300 de plus de la Fenmarche, Roi Théoden", dit un autre.

"Où sont les Cavaliers du Snowbourn ?"

"Aucun n'est venu, Monseigneur."

* * *

Aragorn rejoignit Théoden, qui regardait en contrebas les Cavaliers qui avaient répondu à son appel.

"Six mille lances", lui dit le Roi. "Moins de la moitié de ce que j'espérais."

"Six mille ne seront pas suffisantes pour percer les lignes du Mordor."

"D'autres viendront."

"Chaque heure perdue accélèrent la défaite du Gondor. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube, puis il faudra partir."

Théoden acquiesça.

* * *

C'était la nuit. Merry se trouvait dans une tente avec Eowyn. Elle lui faisait essayer l'uniforme du Rohan. Elle ajusta son casque, puis se releva en disant :

"Voilà. Un vrai écuyer du Rohan."

Merry était ravi. Il sortit son épée, en disant :

"Je suis prêt !"

Ceci fit sursauter Eowyn, qui recula d'un pas, pour éviter que Merry ne la blesse avec son épée.

"Excusez", dit-il. "Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle ne coupe même pas."

"Ce n'est pas bien. Vous ne tuerez pas beaucoup d'Orcs avec une lame émoussée. Venez."

Elle le poussa un peu, voyant qu'il faisait mine de s'entraîner avec, et lui dit en riant :

"A la forge, allez !"

Merry se dépêcha d'y aller. Eomer dit à sa sœur :

"Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager."

"Toi, tu ne devrais pas douter de lui."

"Je ne doute pas de son courage, mais de la portée de son bras."

Cette remarque fit rire Gamelin, qui était avec lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Merry devrait rester à l'arrière ? Il a autant de raison d'aller à la guerre que vous. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se battre pour ceux qu'il aime ?"

"Tu en sais aussi peu sur la guerre que ce Hobbit. Quand la peur prendra ses tripes, oui la peur, quand le sang, les cris, l'horreur de la bataille feront fureur, crois-tu qu'il restera et se battra ? Non, il s'enfuira, et il aura bien raison. La guerre est le domaine des Hommes, Eowyn."

Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle.

* * *

Un garde vint chercher Aragorn dans sa tente, en lui disant :

"Monseigneur, le roi Théoden vous fait quérir."

Lorsqu'Aragorn pénétra dans la tente, il remarqua une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau à capuchon, qui lui cachait le visage, assise dans le fond.

"Je vais vous laisser."

Théoden les laissa seuls, et ressortit. La silhouette se leva, et Aragorn remarqua qu'elle avait un port altier, Elfique. Une fois debout, la silhouette retira son capuchon, découvrant Elrond, Seigneur de Fondcombe, et père d'Arwen, la bien-aimée d'Aragorn.

"Seigneur Elrond", souffla celui-ci, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

"Je viens de la part d'une personne que j'adore. Arwen est mourante. Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au mal qui se répand au Mordor. La lumière de l'Étoile du Soir s'éteint. Ses forces diminuent d'autant que grandit le pouvoir de Sauron. La vie d'Arwen est désormais liée au destin de l'Anneau. L'Ombre est sur nous, Aragorn. La fin est proche."

"Ça ne sera pas notre fin, mais celle de Sauron", répondit Aragorn, avec force.

"La guerre vous attend, mais pas la victoire. Les armées de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith, ça vous le savez. Mais en secret, il envoie d'autres forces, qui attaqueront par le fleuve. Une flotte de bateaux corsaires venant tout droit du Sud. Ils seront dans la cité dans deux jours. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux. Vous avez grand besoin d'hommes."

"Il n'y en a pas."

"Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans la montagne."

"Des meurtriers… des traîtres… Vous les enrôleriez pour se battre ? Ils ne croient en rien ! Ils n'obéissent à personne !"

"Ils obéiront au roi du Gondor."

Il sortit une épée de sous son manteau, et la tendit à Aragorn :

"Anduril, la Flamme de l'Ouest, forgée avec les fragments de Narsil", dit Elrond.

"Sauron n'aura pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil."

Aragorn s'en saisit et la sortit de son fourreau. Il l'examina avec respect et crainte.

"La lame qui fut brisée doit retourner à Minas Tirith."

"L'homme qui peut exercer le pouvoir de cette épée, peut rassembler une armée plus meurtrière que celles qui ont foulé cette terre. Oubliez le Rôdeur. Devenez celui que vous deviez être. Prenez la route de Dimholt."

Il se rapprocha d'Aragorn, et lui dit, en Elfique :

"Ónen i-Estel Edain." (J'ai donné l'espoir aux Dúnedains)

Aragorn répondit, amer :

"Ú-chebin Estel anim." (Je n'en ai gardé aucun)

Il rengaina son épée.

* * *

Aragorn préparait son cheval pour partir, lorsqu'Eowyn se précipita vers lui.

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? La guerre s'étend à l'Est. Vous ne pouvez partir à l'aube de la bataille. Vous ne pouvez abandonner les Hommes."

"Eowyn…"

"Nous avons besoin de vous ici."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?"

"Vous l'ignorez donc ?"

Aragorn la regarda un instant, puis lui dit :

"Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que vous aimez. Je ne puis vous offrir ce que vous recherchez."

Choquée, Eowyn recula. Aragorn s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit :

"J'ai souhaité votre bonheur dès que je vous ai vue."

Aragorn s'éloigna avec son cheval. La Dame du Rohan le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lisa observait le passage étroit qui se découpait dans la montagne. Elle avait remarqué que les hommes le craignaient, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, bien qu'en l'observant, elle sentait une grande peur l'envahir. Elle questionna quelques Rohirrim, mais la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir, fut :

"Ne vous aventurez pas là-bas. Vous n'en sortiriez pas vivante."

Elle s'interrogeait toujours, lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un sortir de la tente de Théoden. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

"Excusez-moi", dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna. Elle remarqua que c'était un Elfe. Il lui inspira aussitôt un respect immense, et ses yeux reflétaient une très grande sagesse.

"Monseigneur", dit-elle, "bonsoir, je m'appelle Lisa Del Toro. Je suis une amie d'Aragorn. Je ne suis pas d'ici, et je ne connais pas très bien l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. En cela, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider."

"Que voulez-vous savoir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce passage, là-bas" (elle lui désigna la montagne), "les hommes et les chevaux le craignent. Quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi, ils ont refusé de me répondre. Moi-même, j'ai ressenti une grande peur en le regardant. Pour faire court, je voudrais savoir pourquoi ce passage inspire autant de peur."

"C'est la porte du chemin de Dimholt. On l'appelle le Chemin des Morts, et cette montagne est Dwimorberg, la Montagne Hantée. Ici résident les Morts. Du temps de leur vivant, il y a 3000 ans, les Hommes des Montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Alors, Isildur les maudit, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment."

"Donc, si je comprends bien, s'ils viennent aider Aragorn maintenant, ils seraient libres ?"

"C'est cela."

"Quelle est leur puissance ?"

"Aucun vivant qui s'est aventuré sur le Chemin des Morts n'en est ressorti."

"C'est ça !" jubila-t-elle. "Un génie ! Vous êtes un génie !"

Elle commença à s'éloigner, puis revint sur ses pas, et dit :

"Merci beaucoup."

Puis, elle repartit en courant. Elrond la regarda, souriant d'un air amusé.

* * *

Lisa finit par retrouver Aragorn, qui se trouvait non loin des autres compagnons.

"Le Chemin des Morts !" lui dit-elle.

"Pardon ?"

"Je viens de parler avec…"

"Elrond ?"

"Sûrement. Je ne sais pas son nom. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a expliqué ce qu'est le Chemin des Morts. Ils présentent une puissance extraordinaire ! C'est peut-être notre seule chance !"

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je m'y rends. Elrond m'a dit que les Pirates arrivaient par le fleuve Anduin. Ils se rendent à Osgiliath, pour prêter main forte aux Orcs."

"Vous voulez vous allier avec les Morts pour reprendre Osgiliath, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est ce que je compte faire."

"Je viens avec vous."

"C'est dangereux. Vous ne serez pas à l'abri, même avec votre magie."

"Je serai avec vous. Je ne risque rien."

"Où comptez-vous donc aller ?" demanda Gimli qui venait de les rejoindre avec Legolas, Liane et Ludivine.

"Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois vous restez, Gimli", lui répondit Aragorn, espérant ainsi faire changer d'avis Lisa.

"Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des Nains ?" demanda Legolas, ironique.

"Il va falloir l'accepter", lui dit Gimli. "Nous venons avec vous, l'ami."

Aragorn fut bien obligé d'accepter qu'ils viennent avec lui, et il se rendit compte, avec bonheur, que ses compagnons tenaient beaucoup à lui. Tous les six se dirigèrent vers le Chemin des Morts. En passant devant les autres Cavaliers, ils ne manquèrent pas de susciter la curiosité, à cause de leur départ nocturne. Ils les regardèrent partir, seuls, dans la nuit, vers ce Chemin maudit.

"Où va-t-il ?" demanda un Cavalier.

"Je ne comprends pas", dit un autre.

"Seigneur Aragorn !" appela un autre.

"Il part à la veille du combat ?"

"Il s'en va parce qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir", répondit Gamelin.

Théoden intervint :

"Il part parce qu'il doit partir."

"Trop peu sont venus", continua Gamelin. "Nous ne vaincrons pas les armées du Mordor."

"Non, en effet", répondit Théoden. "Mais nous irons tous au combat, quoi qu'il en soit."

* * *

Eowyn regardait le jour se lever. Théoden s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit :

"J'ai laissé des instructions. Le peuple te devra obéissance en mon absence. Prends mon trône dans la Salle d'Or. Puisses-tu défendre Edoras, si la bataille tourne mal."

"Quel autre devoir voulez-vous que je remplisse, Monseigneur ?"

"Un devoir ? Non. Je veux te voir sourire à nouveau. Et non pleurer pour ceux dont l'heure est venue. Tu vivras pour voir ces jours renaître. Alors, ne désespère pas."

* * *

Bien qu'elle ait tenu à accompagner Aragorn, Lisa commençait à le regretter. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Legolas, comme pour se rassurer.

"Quelle sorte d'armée s'attarderait dans un endroit pareil ?" bougonna Gimli.

"Une armée maudite", répondit Legolas.

Puis, l'elfe lui raconta l'histoire des Morts :

"Qui les appellera du gris crépuscule, les gens oubliés ? L'héritier de celui à qui ils prêtèrent serment. Du Nord, il viendra. La nécessité l'amènera. Il franchira la porte du Chemin des Morts".

Plus ils avançaient, et plus il faisait sombre. Gimli dit :

"La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée."

Ils arrivèrent devant une grotte, s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée, une porte taillée dans la roche, avec des runes gravées dessus. Ils descendirent de cheval, et Lisa se cramponna au bras de Legolas.

"La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent. La voie est close", déchiffra Legolas.

A ce moment là, un bruit d'outre tombe se fit entendre à l'entrée de la caverne. Ils reculèrent. Les chevaux s'agitèrent, échappant à leur emprise, et s'enfuirent.

"Brego !" appela Aragorn.

Mais, le cheval ne revint pas. Lisa regarda la porte, repensant à la signification des runes.

"Ça fait froid dans le dos", dit-elle.

"C'est vous qui avez tenu à venir", lui rappela gentiment Aragorn. "Vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour."

"Et puis quoi, encore ?" répliqua Lisa en se redressant dignement.

Aragorn sourit, et passa la porte, en disant :

"Je ne crains pas la mort."

Legolas regarda sa compagne, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, malgré son sursaut de fierté. Celle-ci inspira profondément, puis tous deux avancèrent à la suite d'Aragorn. Puis, ce fut au tour de Ludi, qui n'eut pas une hésitation, et franchit la porte. Liane la suivit, en murmurant un : « maman ! ». Gimli resta immobile un instant, figé par la peur.

"Voila bien une chose inouïe !" dit-il. "Un Elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre, et un Nain ne l'oserait pas ? Je n'ai jamais entendu cela !"

Puis, il pénétra dans la grotte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au camp, Théoden avait fait sonner le départ. Il dit à Eomer, en sortant de sa tente :

"Chevauchons avec légèreté et rapidité. Nous avons une longue route. Les Hommes et les bêtes doivent atteindre le Gondor avec la force de se battre."

En passant à côté de Merry, qui était en train de préparer son cheval, il lui dit :

"Les Hobbits n'ont rien à faire à la guerre, Maître Meriadoc."

"Tous mes amis sont allés se battre. Je mourrai de honte d'être laissé derrière."

"Minas Tirith est à trois jours de cheval, et aucun de mes Cavaliers ne peut vous prendre comme fardeau."

"Je veux me battre !"

"Je n'ai rien à ajouter."

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, suivi par ses Cavaliers, laissant Merry, désemparé. Les Cavaliers le dépassèrent, sans lui jeter un regard. Soudain, l'un d'eux le souleva de terre, et le monta devant lui sur le cheval.

"Chevauchez avec moi", lui dit le Cavalier d'une voix très féminine.

"Dame Eowyn", souffla Merry, ravi et admiratif.

Eomer ordonnait au Rohirrim :

"Formez la colonne ! Formez la colonne ! En avant !"

"En avant !" cria Théoden. "Chevauchons vers le Gondor !"

Les 6 000 Cavaliers de Théoden suivirent leur roi.

* * *

L'intérieur était encore plus lugubre que l'extérieur. Les six compagnons progressèrent dans une espèce de tunnel, dont les recoins étaient jonchés de crânes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Gimli, en brandissant sa hache. "Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?"

"Je vois des formes d'hommes", répondit Legolas, "et de chevaux."

"Où ça ?" demanda le Nain.

"De pâles étendards semblables à des lambeaux de nuages ; nombre de lances s'élèvent, telles des branches en hiver, à travers un halo de brume. Les Morts nous suivent. Ils ont été appelés."

"Les Morts ? Appelés ?" fit Gimli, en se retournant, ce qui l'empêcha de voir que les autres avaient avancé. "Je le savais." (il se retourna) "Très bien."

Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul, et courut rejoindre ses amis, en criant, apeuré :

"Legolas !"

Les autres progressaient dans une fumée fantomatique, de laquelle sortaient des mains, qui essayaient de les saisir. Gimli se mit à souffler frénétiquement sur la fumée, pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de lui. Aragorn baissa la tête pour voir sur quoi ils marchaient, la releva, puis dit :

"Ne regardez pas en bas."

"Trop tard", gémit Lisa. "Oh, mon Dieu, c'est répugnant."

Gimli baissa alors la tête, malgré la mise en garde d'Aragorn, et vit qu'ils marchaient sur des centaines d'ossements humains. Il se mit alors à marcher doucement, comme s'il avançait sur des œufs, esquissant une grimace de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il entendait un os craquer. Puis, il se mit à courir de manière assez comique, pour un grand guerrier sans peurs.

Le tunnel était en fait un intermédiaire entre le chemin, et une sorte de salle du trône. Tous s'y arrêtèrent au beau milieu,

"Génial !" dit Lisa. "Je peux encore ressortir ?"

A ce moment-là, un vent glacé se souleva, et se changea en un spectre vert.

"Apparemment, non."

Legolas se mit devant elle, pour la protéger, et banda son arc. Le spectre avait une couronne sur la tête. Il prit la parole :

"Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ?"

"Tu parles d'un domaine !" railla Ludi.

Le spectre lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang.

"Oups !" fit-elle, en se cachant derrière Aragorn.

"Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance !" répondit celui-ci au spectre.

"Les Morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent", dit le roi des Morts.

"Vous me tolérerez, moi !" dit Aragorn avec force.

Le spectre de mit à ricaner. Son ricanement fut repris par d'autres Morts qui apparurent, autour d'eux.

"La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent", dit le spectre, répétant les runes gravées à l'entrée.

D'autres morts apparurent encore et les entourèrent. Ils étaient à présent encerclés.

"La voie est close", termina le spectre. "Maintenant, vous allez mourir."

Legolas tira une flèche, qui… passa à travers la tête du spectre.

"Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment", dit Aragorn.

Le spectre dit :

"Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner."

Alors, Aragorn brandit Anduril, et la tint bien en vue. Le spectre brandit son épée, voulu frapper Aragorn avec, mais celui-ci para son coup, avec Anduril.

"La lame a été brisée", dit le spectre.

Aragorn l'attrapa par le cou, faisant craquer les os, et répondit :

"Elle a été reforgée ! Battez-vous pour nous, et regagnez votre honneur. Que dîtes-vous ?" (il ne reçut aucune réponse) "Que dites-vous ?"

Les Morts ne répondirent pas.

"Vous perdez votre temps, Aragorn ; ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort", dit Gimli.

"Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur ! Battez-vous pour moi, et je considérerai votre serment comme accompli ! Que dîtes-vous ?" répéta Aragorn, quelque peu impatient.

Le Roi des Morts se mit à ricaner, puis les Morts disparurent peu à peu.

"Vous avez ma parole !" leur cria Aragorn. "Battez-vous, et je vous libérerai du monde des Morts-vivants ! Que dites-vous ? !"

Mais les Morts ne revinrent pas.

"Restez là, traîtres !" leur cria Gimli.

La fumée disparut aussi. Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent un grondement. Le sol se mit à trembler.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Lisa.

Des crânes se mirent à leur tomber dessus.

"Partons !" cria Aragorn.

"Ça, il faudra pas me le dire deux fois !" répondit Lisa, avant de le suivre.

Ils progressaient difficilement, et manquèrent de tomber et d'être ensevelis plusieurs fois. Ils parvirent néanmoins à sortir de la Caverne. Mais, une fois dehors, Aragorn fut désespéré de voir les bateaux des Pirates d'Umbar naviguer sur l'Anduin, vers Osgiliath, pillant et brûlant les villages sur leur passage. Il tomba à genoux. Legolas vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Tous se mirent à penser que la bataille était perdue, et que Sauron anéantirait la Terre du Milieu. Mais, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, ils virent le Roi des Morts sortir de la caverne, et se diriger vers Aragorn, à qui il dit :

"On se battra."

* * *

Gandalf et Pippin étaient arrivés à Minas Tirith, et le magicien emmenait le Hobbit devant l'Intendant du Gondor, Denethor. Ils passèrent dans une cour où se trouvait un arbre mort. Pippin le reconnu, et s'exclama :

"C'est l'arbre ! Gandalf ! Gandalf !"

"Oui, c'est l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. L'Arbre du Roi. Toutefois, le Seigneur Denethor n'est pas le Roi. Il est l'Intendant. Le gardien du trône."

Au moment de passer la porte de la Salle du Trône, Gandalf se tourna vers Pippin, et lui dit :

"Ecoutez attentivement : le Seigneur Denethor est le père de Boromir. Il n'est guère sage de lui apporter les nouvelles de la mort de son fils bien-aimé. Et ne faites pas mention de Frodon, ni de l'Anneau. Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn. (il fit une pause, réfléchissant, puis poursuivit :) En fait, il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, Peregrin Touque."

Puis, tous deux franchirent la porte, et pénétrèrent dans la salle. Pippin regarda autour de lui, et remarqua qu'entre chaque colonne, se trouvait une statue. C'était les Rois de jadis. Au fond, se tenaient deux trônes. Un blanc, inoccupé, en haut de quelques marches. Celui-ci était le trône du roi. Personne ne s'était assis dessus depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années ; depuis que la lignée d'Elendil avait été brisée. Les Intendants n'étaient jamais montés sur ce trône, attendant un hypothétique retour du roi. Ils utilisaient un trône un peu en contrebas. Sur ce trône, se trouvait un vieillard courbé : Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, 26ème Intendant du Gondor.

Gandalf et Pippin s'approchèrent de lui, et le magicien prit la parole :

"Salut, à vous, Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor."

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, puis poursuivit :

"Je suis venu vous apporter conseil et nouvelles en cette heure sombre."

Denethor releva lentement la tête, et Pippin vit qu'il tenait en main un cor, qu'il avait déjà vu. Mais, suivant le conseil de Gandalf, il ne dit rien. L'Intendant prit la parole, en désignant le cor coupé en deux :

"Peut-être êtes-vous venu m'expliquer ceci. Peut-être êtes-vous venu pour me dire pourquoi mon fils est décédé."

Gandalf fut déstabilisé un instant, puis se reprit et dit :

"Je comprends que la mort de Boromir vous accable, mais…"

N'y tenant plus, Pippin s'approcha de Denethor, et dit :

"Boromir est mort pour nous sauver, mon cousin et moi. Il nous a défendu contre nombre d'ennemis."

"Pippin !" gronda Gandalf.

Mais le Hobbit s'agenouilla et continua :

"Je vous offre mes services – si humbles soient-ils – en paiement de cette dette."

"Voici mon premier ordre à votre encontre : dites-moi comment vous vous êtes échappés, alors que mon fils ne l'a pas pu, tout puissant qu'il était."

"Le plus puissant homme peut être tué d'une seule flèche, mais Boromir fut percé de nombreux traits."

Gandalf lui donna un petit coup de bâton, en disant :

"Relevez-vous, Peregrin Touque !"

Pippin se releva, et s'écarta, tandis que Gandalf disait :

"Monseigneur, vous pourrez prendre le temps de pleurer Boromir, mais pas tout de suite. La guerre est imminente, et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant, vous avez la charge de défendre cette cité. Où sont les armées du Gondor ? Vous avez encore des amis. Vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette bataille. Envoyez un message à Théoden du Rohan. Allumez les Feux d'Alarme."

"Vous vous croyez sage, Mithrandir ? Malgré toutes vos subtilités, vous n'avez pas de sagesse. Croyez-vous que les yeux de la Tour Blanche sont aveugles ? J'en ai vu plus que vous ne le savez. Avec votre main gauche, vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor, et avec votre main droite, vous cherchez à m'évincer. Je sais qui chevauche aux côtés de Théoden du Rohan. Oh, oui, mes oreilles ont eu vent de cet… Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et je vous le dis sans détour, je ne m'inclinerai pas devant ce Rôdeur du Nord, dernier d'une lignée en haillons, et depuis longtemps privée de sa seigneurie."

A ce nom, Gandalf cilla. Comment Denethor pouvait-il être au courant de la venue d'Aragorn ? Le magicien soupçonna qu'une des Pierres de Vision Perdues se trouvait à Minas Tirith. Néanmoins, il répondit :

"Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du Roi… Intendant."

Denethor bondit de son trône, et cracha :

"Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi, et à personne d'autre !"

Devant l'entêtement de l'Intendant, Gandalf préféra sortir, et emmena Pippin avec lui. Il fulminait.

"Tout est devenu vaine ambition ! Il se cache même derrière son chagrin. Cette cité a tenu mille ans, et aujourd'hui, à cause de la lubie d'un fou, elle va tomber. L'Arbre Blanc, l'Arbre du roi ne refleurira jamais."

"Pourquoi le gardent-ils ?"

"Ils le gardent parce qu'ils espèrent. Ils ont le pâle et faible espoir qu'il refleurira un jour, qu'un Roi viendra, et que cette Cité sera comme elle était avant de tomber en ruines. L'ancienne sagesse de l'Ouest a été abandonnée. Les Rois ont construit des tombes plus belles que les maisons des vivants, et chéri le nom de leurs ancêtres plus que celui de leurs fils. Des Seigneurs sans descendance se sont assis dans de vieilles salles, méditant sur leur blason, où dans des hautes et froides tours, interrogeant les astres. Ainsi le peuple du Gondor courut à la ruine. La lignée royale échoua. L'Arbre Blanc se dessécha. Les rênes du Gondor furent confiés à de simples mortels."

Pippin s'avança jusqu'au bout du parapet, sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et regarda au loin.

"Le Mordor…" fit-il.

"Oui, c'est là qu'il s'étend. Cette Cité a toujours été à portée de son Ombre."

"Une tempête approche."

"C'est loin d'être un phénomène naturel. C'est un artifice mis en place par Sauron. Une tourmente de fumée qu'il envoie avant son armée. Les Orcs du Mordor n'aiment pas la lumière du jour, donc il couvre la face du soleil pour faciliter leur marche vers la guerre. Lorsque l'ombre du Mordor atteindra cette Cité, ça commencera."

"Oui, Minas Tirith… (Gandalf haussa un sourcil devant le ton désinvolte du Hobbit, après de telles déclarations) Très impressionnant. Où irons-nous après ?"

"Voyons, il est trop tard, Peregrin. (le sourire de Pippin disparut) Nous ne quitterons pas cette Cité. Les secours devront venir à nous."

* * *

C'était la nuit. Gandalf et Pippin étaient dans leur chambre, et Pippin admirait l'uniforme du Gondor, qu'on lui avait apporté. L'uniforme était orné de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, entouré de sept étoiles.

"J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un… titre honorifique", dit-il. "Enfin… ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je me batte. Pas vrai ?"

"Vous êtes au service de l'Intendant, dorénavant. Vous devez faire ce qu'il vous ordonne, Peregrin Touque."

Gandalf continua de fumer sa pipe en toussant. Pippin lui servit de l'eau.

"Ridicule Hobbit", murmura Gandalf. "Garde de la Citadelle."

Pippin le rejoignit sur le balcon, et lui donna son verre d'eau. Tandis que Gandalf le buvait, le Hobbit regarda le ciel, puis dit :

"Il n'y a plus d'étoiles. L'heure est venue ?"

"Oui."

"C'est si tranquille."

"Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête."

"Je ne veux pas aller me battre, mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux échapper, c'est encore pire. Y'a-t-il de l'espoir, Gandalf, pour Frodon et Sam ?"

"Il n'y a guère d'espoir. Un espoir de fou. Notre Ennemi est prêt. Toutes ses forces sont rassemblées. Pas seulement des Orcs, mais aussi des Hommes : les légions de Haradrim venues du Sud, des mercenaires venus de la côte. Ils répondront tous à l'appel du Mordor. Ce sera la fin du Gondor tel que nous le connaissons." (il désigna Osgiliath) "Le coup le plus dur sera porté ici. Puis si le fleuve est pris, si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombe, la dernière défense de cette Cité aura disparu."

"Mais nous avons le magicien Blanc. Ça ne signifie pas rien. (voyant que Gandalf doutait) Gandalf ?"

"Sauron ne nous a pas encore dévoilé son serviteur le plus redoutable, celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre, celui dont on dit qu'aucun homme vivant ne peut le tuer. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré. Il a poignardé Frodon au Mont Venteux. Il est le Seigneur des Nazgûls. Le plus puissant des Neufs, et Minas Morgul est son repère."

* * *

Le lendemain, Gandalf marchait vers le cercle le plus bas de la Cité, suivit, tant bien que mal par Pippin, qui était obligé de courir pour ne pas le perdre.

"Peregrin Touque, mon garçon, il y a une tâche qui doit être accomplie. Une nouvelle opportunité pour les gens de la Comté de prouver leur grande valeur."

Il se pencha vers Pippin, et lui dit, en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule :

"Ne me décevez pas."

Pippin commença à escalader le flanc de la montagne où se trouvait le premier Feu d'Alarme. Une fois dessus, il grimpa sur le tas de bois, pour décrocher le récipient d'huile afin d'y mettre le feu. En bas, Gandalf s'efforçait d'avoir l'air naturel, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le Hobbit. Quand Pippin eut mis le feu au tas de bois, il sourit, satisfait, puis se rendit compte qu'il était encore dessus, et qu'il risquait de brûler s'il restait là, et se dépêcha de descendre, tandis que les gardiens du Feu s'apercevaient qu'il s'était allumé tout seul. Gandalf, en voyant que Pippin avait réussi, se précipita vers le mur d'enceinte de la Cité, pour voir si les autres Feux s'allumaient, eux aussi.

"Amon Dîn…" souffla-t-il, attendant que ce Feu s'allume.

Son espoir fut vite récompensé, car, sur un sommet de la chaîne de montagne entourant Minas Tirith, un autre Feu s'alluma. Un garde cria :

"Le Feu d'Alarme ! Le feu d'Alarme d'Amon Dîn est allumé !"

"L'espoir s'est embrasé," fit Gandalf, ravi.

Sur tous les sommets entre Minas Tirith et Edoras, les Feux d'Alarme s'allumèrent successivement. Ce fut ainsi que les Rohirrim furent prévenus que le Gondor avait besoin d'eux.

* * *

Une clameur s'éleva dans la Cité. Les hommes de Faramir, fils cadet de Denethor, revenaient d'Osgiliath, poursuivis par les Cavaliers Noirs, qui étaient montés sur des énormes monstres ailés. Ces monstres en profitaient pour attraper des Cavaliers entre leurs griffes, et les projeter au sol, les tuant sur le coup. Gandalf, monté sur Gripoil, chevaucha à leur rencontre, dans les Champs du Pelennor.

"C'est Mithrandir !" crièrent des hommes dans la Cité. "C'est le Cavalier Blanc!"

Elevant son bâton au-dessus de lui, il fit jaillir une lumière éblouissante. Les Serviteurs des Ténèbres n'osèrent pas s'en approcher. Les Cavaliers purent ainsi rejoindre Minas Tirith sans encombres. Une fois dans la cour, Faramir dit à Gandalf :

"Mithrandir ! Ils ont fait une percée dans nos défenses. Ils ont pris le Pont et la Rive Ouest. Des bataillons d'Orcs traversent le fleuve."

"C'est ce que le Seigneur Denethor avait prédit", dit l'un des Cavaliers. "Il a vu cet échec depuis bien longtemps."

"Il a prédit et il n'a rien fait !" fit Gandalf.

Puis, le regard de Faramir se posa sur Pippin, et il eut l'air troublé. Gandalf le remarqua, et lui demanda :

"Faramir ? (une pause) Ce n'est pas le premier Semi-Homme qui croise votre chemin."

Faramir secoua la tête. Pippin demanda, plein d'espoir :

"Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ?"

L'Homme hocha la tête.

"Où ? Quand ?" lui demanda le magicien.

"En Ithilien. Il y a environ deux jours. Gandalf, ils ont emprunté la route de la Vallée de Morgul."

"Et le passage du Col de Cirith Ungol ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Pippin demanda :

"Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Faramir, racontez-moi tout. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez."

"J'ai essayé de les en dissuader, en leur disant qu'une sombre menace hante ces tunnels, mais leur guide leur a dit qu'il n'existe pas d'autre chemin."

"Leur guide ?"

"Une créature à l'aspect répugnant. Ils l'appellent Gollum."

* * *

Faramir entra dans la salle du trône, suivi par Gandalf et Pippin, pour faire son rapport à son père. Celui-ci lui dit, les dents serrées par la colère :

"Alors, c'est ainsi que tu sers ta Cité ? En risquant sa ruine totale."

"J'ai fait ce que j'ai jugé bien."

"Ce que tu as jugé bien !" (il se mit à crier) "Tu as envoyé l'Anneau du Pouvoir au Mordor, dans les mains d'un Semi-Homme sans intelligence !" (il parla d'une voix plus calme, mais où perçait la folie) "Il aurait fallu le rapporter à la Citadelle, et le mettre en sécurité. Le cacher. Au plus profond des ténèbres. Ne pas s'en servir… sinon dans la plus extrême nécessité."

"Je ne m'en serai pas servi. Même si Minas Tirith était en ruine et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la sauver."

"Tu veux toujours paraître noble et généreux, comme un Roi d'antan. Boromir se serait souvenu des besoins de son père. Il m'aurait apporté ce magnifique présent."

"Boromir n'aurait pas apporté l'Anneau. Il aurait tendu la main vers cette chose, et la prenant il serait tombé."

"Tu ne sais rien de ces choses là !"

"Il l'aurait gardé pour son compte ! Et à son retour, vous n'auriez pas reconnu votre fils."

Denethor bondit de son trône, et cria :

"Boromir était loyal envers moi ! Il n'était l'élève d'aucun magicien !"

Il recula, tituba, et tomba assis devant son trône. Faramir voulut s'avancer pour l'aider.

"Père ?"

Son père regarda dans sa direction, un air d'adoration sur le visage. Faramir recula, sachant que ce regard n'était pas pour lui. En effet, son père, dans sa folie, venait de voir Boromir apparaître derrière son frère.

"Mon fils", souffla-t-il.

Lorsque la vision fut passée, il regarda Faramir, et lui cracha au visage :

"Laisse-moi."

Faramir obéit, déçu que son père n'est pas autant d'estime pour lui qu'il en avait pour Boromir.

* * *

Gandalf rejoignit les gardes massés derrière les murs d'enceinte, et qui regardaient vers le Mordor.

"Où sont les Cavaliers de Théoden ?" demanda l'un d'eux.

"L'armée du Rohan viendra-t-elle ?" demanda un autre.

"Mithrandir !" fit le premier.

"Le courage est la meilleure défense qu'il vous reste", répondit celui-ci, qui doutait que Théoden vienne, ou même arrive à temps.

* * *

Pippin attendait, assis sur un banc, de prêter son serment. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de proposer ses services à l'Intendant, en temps de guerre, lui qui ne s'était même jamais battu.

"Que croyais-tu, Peregrin Touque ?" fit-il. "Quel service un Hobbit peut-il offrir à un tel Seigneur des Hommes ?"

"C'était bien", dit une voix, le faisant sursauter.

Il vit que c'était Faramir qui entrait.

"Un acte généreux n'aurait pas dû être accueilli avec tant de froideur", continua-t-il. "Vous rejoignez les gardes de la Tour."

"Je ne croyais pas qu'ils trouveraient une livrée à ma taille."

"Elle appartenait à un jeune garçon de la Cité. En vérité, un jeune sot, qui passait plus d'heures à tuer des dragons qu'à s'adonner à ses études."

"C'était la vôtre ?"

"Oui, elle était à moi. Mon père me l'avait faite faire."

"Mais… je suis plus grand que vous ne l'étiez. Seulement, je ne vais plus grandir, moi… sauf en largeur."

Ce commentaire fit rire Faramir.

"Elle ne m'allait pas non plus. Boromir a toujours été le soldat. Ils étaient pareils, lui et mon père. Fiers. Têtus comme des mules. Mais, forts."

"Vous aussi avez de la force. Une force différente. Et un jour, votre père s'en apercevra."

* * *

Faramir avait amené Pippin devant son père, et celui-ci prêtait serment :

"Je jure d'être fidèle et de servir le Gondor, en paix ou en guerre, dans la vie ou la mort, à pa… à pa…" (il se reprit) "dès ce moment, et jusqu'à ce que mon Seigneur me délie, ou que la mort me prenne."

Denethor se leva.

"Je ne l'oublierai pas, et ne manquerai pas de récompenser ce qui est donné."

Il approcha sa bague, pour que le Hobbit l'embrasse, afin de sceller ce serment. Pippin l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Denethor lui fit lever la tête, et dit :

"La fidélité par l'amour, la valeur par l'honneur", (il regarda Faramir) "le parjure par la vengeance."

Ce disant, il s'attabla devant des plats de viandes et de fruits et légumes variés. Il dit à Faramir :

"Je ne pense pas que nous devrions abandonner à la légère les défenses extérieures ; défenses que ton frère a longtemps gardées intactes."

"Qu'aurais-je dû faire, selon vous ?"

"Je n'aurai cédé ni le fleuve du Pelennor ni le Fort. Osgiliath doit être reprise."

"Monseigneur, Osgiliath est occupée."

"Il faut prendre des risques à la guerre." (voyant que Faramir n'était pas d'accord avec lui) "Y'a-t-il un Capitaine, ici, qui ait le courage d'exécuter la volonté de son Seigneur ?"

"Souhaiteriez-vous donc que nos places eussent été échangées ? Que je sois décédé, et que Boromir ait vécu ?"

Denethor répondit :

"Oui. Oui, je le souhaiterais."

Faramir le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, puis dit :

"Puisque vous êtes privé de Boromir, je ferai ce que je pourrai à sa place."

Il s'inclina, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard de Pippin, qui ne pouvait croire qu'un père puisse agir ainsi avec son fils. Denethor ne lui lança pas un regard. Faramir se retourna, et dit :

"Père, Si je dois revenir, ayez meilleure opinion de moi."

"Cela dépendra de la manière dont tu reviendras."

* * *

Les hommes de Faramir se dirigeaient vers la grande porte de la Cité, afin de reprendre Osgiliath. Tous savaient, au fond d'eux, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Le peuple jetait des fleurs sous les sabots de leurs chevaux. Les femmes regardaient partir un mari ; les enfants, un père.

"Faramir !" appela Gandalf. "Faramir ! Faramir, votre père est devenu fou. Ne sacrifiez pas votre vie sans réfléchir."

"Comment prouver mon allégeance, si ce n'est en cet instant ? C'est la Cité des Hommes de Númenor. J'offrirai ma vie avec joie pour défendre sa beauté, sa mémoire, sa sagesse."

"Votre père vous aime, Faramir. Il s'en souviendra avant la fin."

Faramir et ses hommes franchirent la porte, et galopèrent vers Osgiliath, vers une mort certaine. Les Orcs les voyaient arriver; ils les attendaient, retranchés derrière les murs d'Osgiliath.

* * *

Pippin devait rester avec l'Intendant, tandis qu'il mangeait. Celui-ci lui dit :

"Savez-vous chanter, Maître Hobbit ?"

Pippin le regarda, abasourdi, et répondit :

"Et bien… oui. Enfin, assez bien pour les miens. Mais, nous n'avons pas de chansons qui conviennent aux châteaux et au temps de malheur."

"Pourquoi pareilles chansons ne conviendraient-elles pas à mon château ? Approchez et veuillez chanter."

Alors, à contre cœur, Pippin s'exécuta :

"_La maison est derrière (Home is behind)_

_Le monde est devant (The world ahead)_

_Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends (And there are many paths to tread)_

_A travers l'Ombre (Through shadow)_

_Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit (To the edge of night)_

_Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit (Until the stars are all alight)_

_Brumes et nuages (Mist and shadow)_

_Noyés dans l'obscurité (Cloud and shade)_

_Tout va se mêler (All shall fade)_

_Tout va… se mêler (All shall… fade)"_

Il finit sa chanson en pleurant silencieusement.

* * *

Un garde cria :

"Ouvrez les portes ! Vite !"

Les portes de la Cité s'ouvrirent sur un cheval seul, traînant son Cavalier, qui avait le pied coincé dans l'étrier. Deux gardes le décoincèrent, et le déposèrent sur un brancard. C'était Faramir. Il avait une flèche dans la poitrine, et deux autres dans le côté.

* * *

Arrivés aux plus haut cercle de la Cité, ils déposèrent le brancard aux pieds de Denethor, devant l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor.

"Faramir", fit-il. "Ne me dites pas qu'il est tombé !"

"Ils étaient trop peu nombreux", dit un homme. "Nul n'a survécu."

Denethor se redressa, et recula en titubant et en disant :

"Mes fils sont morts. Ma lignée s'est éteinte."

Pippin s'agenouilla auprès de Faramir, et dit :

"Il est vivant !"

Pris de folie, Denethor ne l'écouta pas, et poursuivit :

"La Maison des Intendants a failli !"

"Il a besoin de soins, Monseigneur !"

"Ma lignée s'est éteinte !"

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction du parapet.

"Monseigneur !" l'appela Pippin.

Mais, Denethor ne l'écouta pas, submergé par la folie et le désespoir. Il arriva au parapet, et de là, vit la grande armée d'Orcs qui s'était massée en rangs, le long des murs de la Cité.

"Le Rohan… nous a abandonnés", dit-il les dents serrées. "Théoden m'a trahi."

Il cria à tous les gardes de la Cité :

"Abandonnez vos postes ! Fuyez ! Fuyez pour vos vies !"

Puis, il se retourna, et se prit le bâton de Gandalf dans la mâchoire. Il s'en prit deux autres, et s'écroula, évanoui, puis Gandalf ordonna aux gardes de retourner à leurs postes. Monté sur Gripoil, il se rendit sur le Chemin de Ronde.

"Envoyez ces bêtes immondes dans les abysses !" leur dit-il.

Les Orcs lancèrent leur première offensive. Les projectiles, lancés par les catapultes, passèrent les murs de la Cité, et les gardes purent voir, avec horreur, qu'il s'agissait des têtes tranchées des soldats partis reprendre Osgiliath. Faramir avait été le seul à en réchapper. Les soldats ripostèrent, à l'aide de leurs catapultes. Pippin suivait les autres soldats, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Puis, les Nazgûls survolèrent la Cité, juchés sur leurs monstres ailés, poussant des cris suraigus, et répandant la peur parmi les soldats. Leurs montures en saisirent certains entre leurs griffes, et s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel, avant de les lâcher au sol, les tuant sur le coup. Gandalf hurla aux soldats de ne pas céder à la panique. Pippin était comme paralysé par la peur, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et regrettait amèrement de n'être pas resté dans la Comté, paisiblement. Il se fit bousculer, et tomba à terre.

Des Trolls poussaient des tours remplies d'Orcs prêts à donner l'assaut. Les Gondoriens tiraient sur les tours. Gandalf leur dit:

"Pas sur les tours ! Visez les Trolls ! Tuez les Trolls ! Abattez-les !"

Mais, malgré cela, les Trolls réussirent quand même à coller la tour au mur d'enceinte. Des centaines d'Orcs en jaillirent, se ruant sur les Hommes pour les massacrer.

"Abattez-les !" cria Gandalf.

Puis, il se retourna, et vit Pippin qui errait, hagard.

"Peregrin Touque !" lui dit-il. "Retournez à la Citadelle."

Pippin répondit, d'un air dépassé :

"Vous nous avez demandé de nous battre."

Tous deux virent alors un Orcs se précipiter vers eux. Alors que Pippin paniquait, Gandalf tua l'Orc, et dit à Pippin :

"Ce n'est pas une place pour un Hobbit !"

Il s'occupa des autres Orcs, mais n'en vit pas un qui s'apprêtait à le transpercer de son épée, par derrière. Pippin sortit son épée, et la lui planta dans le corps. Gandalf se retourna pour se retrouver face à un visage d'Orc en train de mourir. Pippin regarda le sang noir qui souillait son épée, d'un air incrédule. Gandalf lui sourit, et lui dit :

"Un vrai garde de la Citadelle, hein ? Allez, remontez, vite ! Dépêchez-vous !"

Pippin obéit, rasséréné, et Gandalf retourna au combat.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Lisa, Gimli, Liane et Ludivine étaient descendus sur la rive, et attendaient les bateaux pirates qui s'approchèrent d'eux.

"Vous n'irez pas plus loin. Vous n'entrerez pas au Gondor", leur dit Aragorn, plus déterminé que jamais.

Les pirates se mirent à rire.

"Qui êtes-vous, pour nous interdire le passage ?" leur demanda l'un d'eux.

Aragorn s'adressa à l'Elfe :

"Legolas, envoyez une flèche de semonce au ras de son oreille."

L'Elfe sortit une flèche de son carquois, et l'encocha.

"Visez bien", lui dit Gimli, tout en détournant son arc au moment où Legolas tirait.

La flèche alla se planter dans la poitrine du chef de pirates, qui s'écroula, mort.

"Oh !" fit Gimli, tandis que Legolas le regardait en colère. "Et voilà, l'ami, on vous avait prévenus ! Préparez-vous à être abordés !"

Les pirates se remirent à rire.

"Abordés ? Par vous et quelle armée ?"

"Cette armée-ci", répondit Aragorn, tandis que les Morts sortaient de la caverne, et se précipitaient sur les bateaux.

Les pirates hurlèrent de terreur.

* * *

Théoden avait ordonné une halte, et envoyé des éclaireurs vers Minas Tirith. Eomer vint le voir, et l'informa de la situation :

"Les éclaireurs disent que Minas Tirith est encerclée. Le niveau inférieur est en flammes. Les légions ennemies arrivent de toutes parts."

"Le temps nous dessert", dit Théoden.

"Tenez-vous prêts !" ordonna Eomer aux Cavaliers.

A quelques pas se trouvaient Eowyn et Merry.

"Courage, Merry", dit celle-ci au Hobbit. "Ce sera bientôt fini."

"Dame Eowyn, vous êtes belle et courageuse, vous avez tant de raisons de vivre, et de gens qui vous aiment. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour reculer, et je sais qu'il n'y a plus de raisons d'espérer. Si j'étais un Cavalier du Rohan, capable de hauts faits, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis qu'un Hobbit. Je ne peux pas sauver la Terre du Milieu, je veux seulement aider mes amis : Frodon… Sam… Pippin. J'espère plus que tout pouvoir les revoir un jour."

Il lui sourit, puis ils entendirent Eomer ordonner :

"Sonnez le départ !"

"Hâtez-vous !" dit Théoden. "Nous chevaucherons de nuit."

Un Cavalier sonna le départ. Merry et Eowyn remirent leurs casques.

"A la bataille", dit Eowyn.

"A la bataille", répondit Merry.

* * *

Pippin était retourné à la Citadelle, au Cercle le plus haut de la Cité. Il regardait la bataille depuis le parapet, horrifié. Il se retourna, et vit Denethor arriver, en tête d'une procession en direction des Tombeaux. Il se précipita vers lui, tandis que Denethor disait :

"Je suis Intendant de la maison d'Anarion. Ainsi ai-je marché. Et ainsi vais-je m'endormir. Le Gondor est perdu. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour les Hommes."

Au passage, il regarda la Cité prête à être envahie, et fit :

"Pourquoi ces imbéciles fuient-ils ? Mieux vaut mourir plus tôt que plus tard. Puisque mourir il nous faudra."

Pippin continua de les suivre discrètement. Dans les Tombeaux, Denethor dit :

"Nulle tombe pour Denethor et Faramir. Nul long et lent sommeil de la mort embaumée. Nous brûlerons comme les rois païens de jadis. Qu'on apporte du bois et de l'huile !"

* * *

Les Orcs envoyaient des projectiles, détruisant des pans entiers de maisons. Les habitants tentaient de fuir, en hurlant de terreur. Les soldats, grâce à leurs énormes catapultes, se servaient des pans de maison, pour écraser les Orcs sous les énormes blocs de pierre. Ceux-ci finirent par envoyer des projectiles enflammés, incendiant la Cité. Puis, les Orcs essayèrent d'enfoncer la porte à l'aide d'un bélier. Les Hommes reculaient. Gandalf leur dit :

"Vous êtes des soldats du Gondor ! Peu importe ce qui arrivera par cette porte, vous maintiendrez vos positions !"

Les Hommes reprirent courage. Mais, ce furent d'énormes Trolls, qui passèrent la porte.

"Tirez !" ordonna Gandalf.

Les archers obéirent, et envoyèrent une volée de flèches. Puis, ils pointèrent leurs lances en avant. Ils eurent ensuite à se battre contre les Orcs qui arrivaient derrière les Trolls.

* * *

Du bois fut disposé autour de l'autel, et un récipient plein d'huile fut apporté à Denethor. Faramir était placé au centre de cet autel.

Pippin ressortit, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Denethor se pencha sur son fils, et dit :

"La demeure de son esprit s'écroule. Il brûle. Il brûle déjà."

Pippin avait finalement fait demi-tour, et décida qu'il devait intervenir, faire quelque chose pour le pauvre Faramir, que son père s'apprêtait à faire brûler vif. Il se précipita au centre des Tombeaux, en criant :

"Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas mort !"

Il commença à secouer les fagots de bois Denethor se saisit de lui, et le traîna hors des Tombeaux, tandis que Pippin hurlait :

"Non ! Non ! Il n'est pas mort !"

"Adieu, Peregrin, fils de Paladin. Je vous libère de mon service ! Allez, maintenant et mourrez de la façon qui vous paraîtra la meilleure", termina-t-il en le jetant par terre.

Sur ce, il lui ferma la porte au nez. Pippin se releva, et courut chercher Gandalf, en entendant Denethor dire :

"Versez de l'huile sur le bois !"

* * *

Il trouva le magicien en train d'ordonner un repli général vers le second niveau. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à l'approcher, il lui dit :

"Gandalf ! Gandalf ! Denethor a perdu l'esprit ! Il veut brûler vif Faramir !"

Il saisit le Hobbit, le monta devant lui sur Gripoil, et partit au grand galop vers les Tombeaux. En chemin, il rencontra le Roi-Sorcier. Il le menaça de son bâton, en lui disant :

"Retournez à l'abîme ! Tombez dans le néant qui vous attend, vous et votre Maître !"

Le Nazgûl répondit, d'une voix qui inspirait la terreur :

"Ne reconnais-tu pas la mort quand tu la vois, vieil homme ?" (il sortit son épée qui s'enflamma) "Mon heure est venue."

Le bâton de Gandalf explosa, le projetant à terre, ainsi que Pippin. La créature qui servait de monture au Nazgûl s'approcha de Gandalf encore à terre, prête à le dévorer. Pippin sortit son épée, et voulut se précipiter pour aider le magicien, mais d'un cri de la bête, il fut pétrifié de peur, et ne bougea plus.

"Tu as échoué", dit le Cavalier Noir à Gandalf. "Le monde des Hommes va s'effondrer."

Il s'apprêtait à l'achever d'un coup d'épée, quand un cor retentit. L'espoir de Gandalf se raviva, quand il reconnu le son de ce cor. Le Nazgûl s'envola en direction du champ de bataille.

* * *

Denethor était monté sur l'autel, à côté de son fils, et vida le récipient d'huile sur lui, tandis qu'un autre était répandu sur les fagots de bois, tout autour de Faramir. Denethor fit signe aux gardes, qui approchèrent leurs torches du bois.

"Mettez le feu à nos chairs", leur dit-il.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y mettre le feu, car Gandalf défonça la porte et pénétra dans les Tombeaux, toujours monté sur Gripoil.

"Cessez cette folie !" cria-t-il à Denethor.

Les gardes s'écartèrent du bûcher, mais Denethor saisit une torche, et dit :

"Vous pouvez triompher sur un champ de bataille pendant une journée, mais contre le pouvoir qui s'est élevé à l'Est, il n'y a nulle victoire."

Il alluma le bûcher. Gandalf prit une lance à un des gardes à l'entrée, chevaucha jusqu'à l'autel, et se servit de la lance comme d'un bâton pour faire tomber Denethor. Pippin sauta de Gripoil sur l'autel, se saisit de Faramir, et le fit rouler à terre. Puis, il piétina les vêtements en feu du jeune homme. Denethor se redressa, et se précipita vers lui, en hurlant :

"Non, vous ne me prendrez pas mon fils !"

Il se saisit de Pippin, mais Gandalf le fit tomber dans le feu, en faisant se cabrer Gripoil. L'Intendant regarda son fils, qui ouvrait les yeux, et murmura :

"Faramir…"

Le feu finit par l'atteindre, et dans un hurlement de douleur, il sortit en courant des Tombeaux, et se jeta du haut du promontoire. Il n'était plus qu'une torche humaine. Il mourut sans savoir qu'il s'était trompé, que Théoden ne l'avait pas trahi, et qu'il était même arrivé.

"Ainsi disparaît Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion", dit Gandalf.

* * *

Des bateaux pirates accostèrent à Osgiliath. Les Orcs restés dans la Cité grommelèrent :

"En retard, comme d'habitude, pourritures de pirates ! Vos lames ont fort à faire, ici ! Allez, rats des mers, quittez vos navires!"

Alors, ils virent, stupéfaits, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et les trois sœurs sauter à bas du bateau, sur le quai. Gimli regarda Legolas, et lui dit :

"Y'en a bien assez pour tous les deux. Que le meilleur des Nains gagne !"

Les Orcs se ruèrent sur eux, et tous commencèrent à se battre. Les Spectres des Morts sortirent des cales, et se joignirent à la bataille. Il ne resta bientôt plus un Orc vivant à Osgiliath.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Cavaliers du Rohan étaient arrivés aux Champs du Pelennor. Théoden parlait à ses hommes, leur expliquant comment il comptait mener la bataille.

"Eomer, mènes ton éored au pied du flanc gauche !"

"Mes hommes sont prêts", lui répondit son neveu.

"Gamelin, suivez l'étendard du Roi, au centre, Grimbold, menez votre compagnie à droite, quand vous aurez passé le mur. En avant. Ne craignez aucune obscurité. Debout ! Debout, Cavaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées ! Les boucliers voleront en éclat ! Une journée de l'épée ! Une journée rouge, avant que le soleil ne se lève !"

Eowyn se pencha vers Merry, et lui murmura :

"Quoi qu'il se passe, restez près de moi. Je veillerai sur vous."

Théoden cria :

"Au galop ! Au galop ! Courez ! Courez à la ruine, et à la fin du monde ! A mort !"

"A mort !" répondirent ses Cavaliers.

"Pour Eorlingas !"

Puis, les Cavaliers chargèrent en hurlant. Les sabots des chevaux faisaient un bruit de tonnerre.

La bataille faisait rage. Les Orcs se faisaient massacrer, tandis que les Cavaliers subissaient, eux aussi, de lourdes pertes.

* * *

Dans la Cité, les assiégeants essayaient toujours d'entrer dans le second niveau. Profitant d'un moment où ils n'avaient pas à se battre, Gandalf et Pippin discutèrent.

"Je ne croyais pas que ça finirait de cette manière", dit Pippin.

"Fini ? Non, le voyage ne s'achève pas ici. La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin qu'il nous faut tous prendre. Le rideau de pluie grisâtre de ce monde s'ouvrira, et tout sera brillant comme l'argent. Alors, vous les verrez…"

"Quoi, Gandalf ? Voir quoi ?"

"Les Rivages Blancs. Et au delà, la lointaine contrée verdoyante, sous un fugace levé de soleil."

Devant le sourire rêveur de Gandalf, et la description enchanteresse qu'il venait de lui faire de la mort, Pippin dit :

"Alors… ça ne va pas si mal."

"Non… non, en effet."

Pippin sourit, rassuré.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, les trois sœurs et les Morts se joignirent à la bataille dans les Champs du Pelennor. Legolas et Gimli entreprirent de compter le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils tuaient. Lisa se figea sur place, en voyant les montures des Haradrim, Hommes corrompus venus du Sud. C'était des sortes d'éléphants à quatre défenses ; chaque défense étant ornée de piques meurtrières. On les appelait Oliphant. Legolas monta sur l'un d'eux à l'aide des flèches tirées par les Rohirrim, qui étaient plantées dans ses cuisses. Puis, il saisit la corde qui retenait l'espèce de cabine où se trouvaient quelques Haradrim. Il la coupa, avec sa dague, et la cabine tomba, le montant sur le dos de l'Oliphant. Il marcha jusqu'à la tête de l'animal, dans laquelle il tira une flèche. L'animal tomba, et Legolas se servit de sa trompe comme d'un toboggan, pour retrouver la terre ferme. Gimli le regarda, puis dit, bourru :

"Ça ne compte quand même que pour un."

Il retourna au combat, vexé, et massacra les orcs, en disant :

"C'est bon, venez vous battre."

* * *

Un cri de Nazgûl retentit, et Théoden, juché sur Nivacrin, vit le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar fondre sur lui. La créature ailée saisit Nivacrin, et les fit tomber tous les deux, le cheval sur son Cavalier. Puis, elle se posa, et se dirigea lentement vers Théoden.

"Régale-toi de sa chair", lui dit le Nazgûl.

Eowyn se mit entre lui et le roi, en disant :

"Je vous tuerai si vous le touchez !"

"Ne te mets pas entre un Nazgûl et sa proie."

Eowyn brandit son épée et son bouclier. Lisa la vit, et se rappelant sa vision, se précipita vers elle. En effet, elle avait remarqué que ce Cavalier avait une allure très efféminée, et se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'Eowyn. La créature du Nazgûl tenta de la mordre, et Eowyn lui coupa la tête, faisant tomber le Cavalier Noir. Le Roi Sorcier brandit sa masse d'armes, et l'abattit sur la jeune femme, qui esquiva. Il l'abattit à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur le bouclier, qui vola en éclats, brisant le bras gauche d'Eowyn. La jeune femme tomba sur Nivacrin. Le Roi-Sorcier la saisit par le cou, et lui dit :

"Pauvre fou ! Aucun homme vivant ne peut me tuer. Meurs."

Le Nazgûl n'avait pas vu Merry, qui rampait derrière lui, ni Lisa, qui arrivait sur son côté gauche. Merry lui enfonça sa dague dans la jambe, tandis que Lisa tranchait le bras qui tenait la masse d'armes. Tous deux hurlèrent de douleur, lorsque les lames de leurs armes fondirent, et qu'ils sentirent la vie quitter le bras qui avait frappé le Nazgûl, tandis que celui-ci tomba à genoux en hurlant. Eowyn se redressa, retira son casque, et lui répliqua :

"Je ne suis pas un homme !"

Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle enfonça son épée entre le bas et la haut du capuchon, à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver sa tête. Mais, depuis longtemps, les Spectres de l'Anneau n'avaient plus de corps. Le casque posé sur ce vide se rabougrit, et dans un dernier hurlement, le Capitaine des Nazgûls disparut à tout jamais, ne laissant que le tas informe de ses vêtements sur le sol. L'épée d'Eowyn subit le même sort que celles de Merry et de Lisa, et son bras devint froid. Elle tomba, inerte. Lisa réussit à se traîner jusqu'à elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle était vivante. Puis, elle rampa vers Théoden. Celui-ci était presque mort.

"Monseigneur, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. On va vous sauver. Battez-vous !"

Le roi la regarda, puis dit :

"A quoi bon ? Mon corps est brisé. Cette bataille devait être ma dernière. J'aurai tellement aimé revoir ma nièce. Au moins est-elle en sécurité."

Lisa se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle gisait à ses côtés.

"Oui", dit-elle. "Je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien."

Le roi referma les yeux. Lisa, en pleurs, s'écria :

"Non !" (le roi rouvrit les yeux) "Si j'avais pu choisir un père, j'aurai voulu que ce soit vous. Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule !"

Il lui sourit, et lui dit :

"Si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurai voulu que ce soit vous. Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas seule. Laissez-moi m'en aller. Je rejoins mes ancêtres. En leur illustre compagnie, je n'aurai pas honte, désormais."

Puis, il referma les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Lisa se laissa aller contre son torse, et pleura. Puis, petit à petit, tout comme Merry et Eowyn, les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Les Spectres des Morts balayèrent les Champs du Pelennor, comme ils l'avaient fait à Osgiliath, puis pénétrèrent dans la Cité, la débarrassant de ses Orcs et Trolls. Enfin, leur chef se présenta devant Aragorn, et lui dit :

"Libérez-nous."

Gimli, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, dit :

"Mauvaise idée. Très pratique ces aides de camp. Même s'ils ont morts."

Le chef des Morts eut l'air outré, et craignait qu'il ne le fasse.

"Vous nous avez donné votre parole", dit-il.

Aragorn lui dit :

"Je considère votre serment accompli. Allez. Soyez en paix."

Le Spectre soupira de soulagement, et s'inclina, avant que son armée et lui ne disparaissent, soulevant un vent assez fort.

Legolas vint voir Aragorn, et lui demanda :

"Avez-vous vu Lisa ?"

"Non. Mais je crois que ses sœurs la cherchent aussi."

Il regarda l'Elfe, et vit dans ses yeux ce qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant : de la peur et de l'inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Elfe laisser transparaître ses sentiments.

"Je vais vous aider à la chercher."

Tous deux partirent à la recherche de Lisa, qu'ils finirent par retrouver sur le corps de Théoden, et près de Merry et d'Eowyn. Legolas se précipita vers elle, désespéré, tandis qu'Aragorn, après avoir vérifié que les trois jeunes gens étaient vivants, ordonna qu'on apporte des brancards. Puis, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas, essayant de le relever. Mais, celui-ci resta à genoux, auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

"Elle le savait", dit-il à travers ses larmes. "Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir."

"Elle est vivante", dit Aragorn. "Mais, elle mourra si on ne l'aide pas à sortir de l'Ombre."

Legolas le regarda, sécha ses larmes, se releva, et laissa les soldats emmener Lisa dans les Maisons de Guérison.

* * *

Ludivine, désespérée de ne pouvoir sauver sa sœur, avait appelé Léo à la rescousse. Elle le regarda essayer de sauver Lisa, puis Eowyn et Merry, sans succès. Gandalf intervint alors :

"Les mains du roi sont guérisseuses."

"Mais, le roi n'est pas dans la Cité", dit une guérisseuse.

Aragorn s'avança, et dit :

"Si, il est là."

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Lisa, et lui prit la main. Gandalf lui dit :

"A cause de sa blessure, elle est perdue dans les Ténèbres. Si on ne la fait pas revenir, elle sera un spectre."

Aragorn s'adressa à Lisa :

"Lisa, écoutez-moi. Concentrez-vous sur ma voix, et revenez à la lumière."

Il sentit la main de Lisa se crisper sur la sienne, et il répéta sans cesse des paroles Elfiques pour l'aider. Puis, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

"Aragorn ?" souffla-t-elle en le voyant. "Merci."

Pippin courut chercher Legolas, Gimli et Eomer, qui arrivèrent en trombe, suivis du Hobbit, au moment où Aragorn réveillait Eowyn. Eomer se précipita vers elle, tandis que Legolas se précipitait vers Lisa. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras, avant de couvrir son visage de baisers.

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn avait fait revenir Merry, et celui-ci demanda :

"Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?"

Cela fit rire tout le monde aux éclats.

"Pourquoi Léo n'a pas réussi à les guérir ?" demanda Ludivine.

"Ce n'était pas à moi de les guérir", répondit celui-ci en regardant Aragorn. "Comme l'a dit Gandalf, les mains du roi sont guérisseuses. C'était le seul moyen, pour Aragorn, de prouver qu'il est le roi du Gondor."

"Elrond m'avait dit qu'il était temps", dit Aragorn.

"Qui ?" questionna Ludivine.

"Le Seigneur Elfe qui m'a expliqué ce qu'est le Chemin des Morts", dit Lisa.

Ludi voulut repousser la chaise qui se trouvait devant elle, mais rencontra une résistance. La chaise ne voulait pas bouger. Puis, elle prit conscience du profond silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle regarda sa sœur, et la vit agiter une main sous le nez de Legolas, qui ne réagit pas.

"Cadmus…" soupira-t-elle.

En effet, celui-ci apparut dans la pièce.

"Je pense vous avoir laissé assez de temps pour réfléchir, et j'espère que les récents événements vous auront permis de prendre la bonne décision."

Les trois sœurs s'entreregardèrent, puis Liane prit la parole :

"Notre décision est unanime. Nous restons des sorcières."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?" lui demanda Ludi.

"En dehors de tout ce qui s'est passé ces jours-ci, une discussion avec Aragorn, et une sérieuse introspection", répondit Lisa.

Ludi s'assit sur le lit, entre sa sœur et Legolas, et prit Lisa dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-il advenu de ton envie de fonder une famille ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Maman a bien réussi à avoir quatre filles, pourquoi pas moi ? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que lignée des sorcières Del Toro ne s'arrêtera pas avec nous."

Cadmus les regarda, d'un air bienveillant, et leur dit :

"Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Et, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre lignée continue."

"Quoi ?" fit Lisa. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?"

Mais, sans répondre, il disparut, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et le temps reprit son cours normal. Legolas, qui allait embrasser Lisa, sursauta en s'apercevant que Ludivine se trouvait entre eux deux.

"Que… ?" commença-t-il.

"Cadmus", répondit Ludi. "Il voulait connaître notre décision."

"Que lui avez-vous dit ?" demanda Aragorn.

"Qu'être des sorcières faisait partie de nous", répondit Lisa, toujours intriguée par la déclaration de Cadmus.

Il lui jeta un regard approbateur. Puis, Legolas s'aperçut du trouble de sa compagne, et lui demanda :

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Cadmus a dit quelque chose en partant, qui m'intrigue, et qu'il a refusé de nous expliquer."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Aragorn.

"Et bien, je lui ai dit que j'espérai que notre lignée ne s'arrêterait pas avec nous, et il m'a dit : « Votre lignée continue. » Ce sont ses mots exacts. Quand je lui ai demandé une explication, il a disparu."

"Ça veut peut-être dire, que dans un proche avenir, l'une de nous va tomber enceinte", suggéra Liane.

"Pas dans un proche avenir. Il a employé le présent. Il a dit « continue » et pas « continuera »."

Aragorn intervint, et dit :

"Pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Allongez-vous, et surtout, restez tranquille."

Bien qu'elle sut que ses paroles étaient emplies d'une grande sagesse et de sollicitude, Lisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles de Cadmus. Si bien que, longtemps après qu'ils furent partis, elle avait encore l'esprit préoccupé par cette révélation étrange et très obscure.

_**To be continued...**_

_** Voici en VO le discours de Winston Churchill à la Chambre des Communes, le 4 juin 1944 :**_

" We shall not flag or fail. We shall fight in France, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills ; we shall never surrender."

_Pour la chanson de Pippin, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la mettre en VO. Je la trouve trop belle, et à chaque fois que je l'écoute, elle m'amène les larmes aux yeux. J'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi. En plus, Billy Boyd chante vachement bien._


	5. La chute de Sauron et le retour du Roi

**La rencontre de deux mondes**

**Chapitre 5 : La chute de Sauron et le retour du roi**

Aragorn avait laissé ses ordres au chef des Maisons de Guérison. Il ne devait pas laisser les malades se lever. En ce moment, il était avec Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Liane et Ludivine, dans la salle du trône. La porte s'ouvrit alors toute grande, et tous virent Lisa pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais ce fut d'une voix ferme qu'elle dit :

"Ainsi donc, ce que j'ai entendu dire est vrai ! On tient un conseil de guerre sans moi !"

Aragorn se précipita vers elle, et lui dit :

"Vous devriez être en train de vous reposer !"

"Je vais très bien."

Elle fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, s'appuya à un pilier, et gémit :

"Sauf que j'ai la tête qui tourne !"

"Retournez vous allonger."

"C'est hors de question !"

Alors, Ludivine intervint :

"Pas la peine d'insister, elle est têtue comme une mule. Léo ! Léo, ramène tes fesses d'Etre de Lumière ici, et vite !"

Léo apparut dans une lumière bleue, et dit :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu voudrais pas aider Lisa à tenir debout sans avoir le mal de mer ?"

"Je ne sais pas s'Ils vont être d'accord. N'oublie pas que je n'ai le droit de guérir que des plaies, et Ils contrôlent mon pouvoir."

"Essaie, au moins."

Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de la tête de Lisa, qui bientôt se redressa, et dit :

"Ça va beaucoup mieux ! Merci, Léo." (elle regarda en l'air, puis s'empressa d'ajouter) "A vous aussi, les Fondateurs !"

Elle s'aperçut que les autres, même sa sœur, la regardaient comme si elle était folle.

"Ben, quoi ?" dit-elle. "Faudrait voir à pas les énerver ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables !"

Puis, elle ajouta, changeant de sujet :

"Alors comme ça, on voulait partir et me laisser derrière ? Et le pire, c'est que mes sœurs sont dans le complot !"

"Le complot ? Tu crois pas que tu y vas un petit peu fort ?" fit Liane.

"Peut-être", concéda sa sœur. "De quoi parliez-vous ?"

"De Frodon", lui répondit Legolas.

Gandalf, qui regardait dans le vide, prit la parole :

"Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision. Les Ténèbres s'épaississent."

"Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions", dit Aragorn.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps", répondit Gandalf. "Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe."

"Et bien, qu'il y reste. Et qu'il y pourrisse. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?" fit Gimli.

"Parce que 10 000 Orcs se tiennent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin."

Gimli souffla, abasourdi et sous le choc de la nouvelle.

"Je l'ai envoyé à la mort", souffla Gandalf.

"Non", le rassura Aragorn. "Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela, nous pouvons lui donner."

"Comment ?" demanda Gimli.

"Ouais, ça je serai curieuse de le savoir", renchérit Lisa.

"En attirant les armées de Sauron", répondit Aragorn. "En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire."

Gimli et Lisa s'étouffèrent – Gimli avec sa pipe, et Lisa… toute seule. La jeune femme s'exclama :

"Quoi ? ! Vous êtes complètement malade ! C'est une mission suicide !"

"Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes", ajouta Eomer.

"Pas pour nous", admit Aragorn. "Mais nous pourrons donner à Frodon sa chance si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous. (il regarda Gandalf) Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement."

"Une diversion", fit Legolas, qui avait compris où Aragorn voulait en venir.

"Waouh, c'qu'il est intelligent !" se moqua gentiment Liane. "Il a tout compris ! Quel Elfe !"

Un caillou vola dans les airs, et la heurta.

"Aïeuh !" s'exclama-t-elle, en se frottant l'épaule, et en regardant Lisa, car elle savait que c'était elle qui, grâce à sa télékinésie, avait fait voler le caillou jusqu'à elle.

"Ça t'apprendra à dire des âneries !"

"Une mort certaine. De faibles chances de succès. Mais qu'attendons-nous ?" fit Gimli, sans faire attention aux deux sœurs.

"Sauron soupçonnera un piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât", dit Gandalf à Aragorn.

"Oh, je crois que si."

Sur ces mots, le « conseil de guerre » fut terminé, et tous quittèrent la salle. Legolas s'approcha de Lisa, et lui demanda :

"Comment as-tu su qu'on parlait de partir pour la guerre ?"

"Apparemment, les Hobbits ont la langue bien pendue, et réfléchissent après avoir parlé. C'est Pippin qui me l'a dit. Juste après, Merry s'est chargé de lui tailler les oreilles en pointe, bien qu'il les ait déjà pointues."

"Quoi ?" fit Legolas.

"Heu… ça veut dire qu'il lui a fait des remontrances."

"Tu as de drôles d'expressions."

"On en a d'autres, si tu veux. On peut aussi dire « se faire appeler Arthur », « se faire remonter les bretelles », « se faire souffler dans les bronches », et j'en passe."

Legolas sourit, et dit :

"En tout cas, ça ne m'étonne pas de Pippin. Si tu as un secret, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut le confier."

* * *

Aragorn pénétra dans la salle du trône, où se trouvait le Palantir. Il s'en saisit, et dit à l'OEil de Sauron :

"Trop longtemps, tu m'as traqué, trop longtemps, je t'ai évité. Plus maintenant. (il mit Anduril à côté de son visage) Contemple l'épée d'Elendil !"

Alors, Sauron lui montra une image d'Arwen, mourante. En voyant cela, Aragorn lâcha le Palantir. Le bijou d'Arwen tomba à terre, et se brisa. Il resta un moment, anéanti par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Tandis qu'Aragorn rassemblait son armée, composées de Rohirrim et d'Hommes du Gondor, Legolas retrouva Lisa, sur le septième cercle de la Cité ; le cercle le plus élevé, d'où l'on pouvait voir jusqu'à Osgiliath et au fleuve Anduin. Elle regardait le champ de bataille.

"Lisa", appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se retourna, et il vit une tristesse immense se refléter dans ses yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle lui dit :

"Il me manque. Théoden me manque. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et la seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était la sécurité d'Eowyn." (elle s'appuya au parapet) "Je lui ai menti. Il est mort sans savoir que sa nièce gisait à ses côtés."

"Elle est sauve, maintenant."

"Je sais, mais je m'en veux de lui avoir menti. D'autant plus, maintenant qu'il est mort."

"Si tu lui avais dit la vérité, il serait mort en croyant que sa nièce allait mourir. Tu as menti pour lui, pour qu'il parte en paix."

"Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je sais qu'on est en guerre, et que des gens meurent. Il était comme un père pour moi ; il était le père que j'aurai voulu avoir, et qui m'a tellement manqué dans ma vie. Je n'aurai pas dû m'attacher à lui comme ça, mais je l'ai fait. En quoi c'est mal ?"

"En rien."

Elle le regarda, puis l'embrassa. Puis, se penchant légèrement, elle vit Aragorn, dans le cercle inférieur, qui leur faisait de grands gestes. Visiblement, il voulait qu'ils descendent. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle l'avait vu, puis dit à Legolas :

"Apparemment, Aragorn est prêt à partir."

Ils le rejoignirent, et Aragorn leur dit :

"Allez aux écuries. Nous partons."

Il obéirent, et s'y rendirent. Un palefrenier les y attendait avec deux chevaux sellés ; parmi eux se trouvait Hasufel. Legolas voulut aider Lisa à monter sur le premier cheval, mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, elle était déjà en selle. Il monta alors à son tour sur Hasufel, puis tous deux rejoignirent Aragorn, Gimli, Ludi, Liane, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin et Eomer à la tête de la colonne.

Sur l'ordre d'Aragorn, l'armée se mit en marche, et prit la direction du Mordor. Ils sortirent de la Cité, s'engouffrant dans les Champs du Pelennor, dévastés par la bataille qui s'y était déroulé ; la plus grande bataille de tous les temps. En passant à côté du tertre élevé à l'endroit où Théoden était tombé, et qui lui servait de tombe, Lisa demanda à Aragorn l'autorisation de s'arrêter un petit moment. Elle descendit de cheval, et se dirigea vers le tertre, tandis que les autres restaient en arrière. Elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe, puis parla, comme si Théoden était à côté d'elle. Enfin, elle détacha son collier, et le posa, ainsi que son pendentif sur la tombe. Ce pendentif représentait l'emblème celtique de la triple déesse ; la fille, la mère et l'aïeule. C'était le symbole des sorcières Del Toro, symbole de puissance et de magie. Pour Lisa, en cet instant, c'était surtout un signe d'attachement. Elle rejoignit la colonne, et se remit en selle, le cœur lourd. Legolas la regarda, et elle lui expliqua son geste :

"Je tiens ce collier de ma mère. Il m'a semblé normal de l'offrir à celui que, pour un temps, j'ai considéré comme mon père."

Il l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis, Lisa se plaça à côté d'Aragorn, et lui demanda :

"Aragorn ? (il la regarda) Vous êtes-vous reposé ?"

"Ça va aller", lui assura-t-il.

"Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité si vous êtes épuisé."

"Legolas m'avait dit la même chose, au Gouffre de Helm", répondit Aragorn, amusé.

"Peut-être avait-il raison."

"Je vais bien ; je vous assure."

"Je l'espère, parce que je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes aperçu, mais vous faites figure de héros pour ces hommes. Depuis le début, ils vous suivent car ils ont confiance en vous."

"Je sais. C'est un lourd fardeau."

"Je vous comprends. Cela fait cinq ans que je dois porter ce poids. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des vies entre les mains. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Beaucoup trop de choses dépendent de nous, de nos décisions." (elle le regarda) "Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez."

Puis, ils se turent pendant le reste du trajet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les Maisons de Guérison, Eowyn reprenait des forces. Faramir se remettait de sa blessure. Avant de partir, Gandalf était venu le trouver, et à sa demande, lui avait raconté les circonstances de la mort de Denethor, lui expliquant que désormais, et jusqu'au retour d'Aragorn, il était le nouvel Intendant du Gondor.

Le jeune homme se leva, et se promena dans les Maisons. Il se rendit sur une terrasse, et y trouva Eowyn. Celle-ci dit, sans se retourner :

"La Cité a sombré dans le silence. Il n'y a plus de chaleur venant du soleil. Il fait si froid."

Faramir s'approcha du parapet, et répondit :

"Ce n'est que l'humidité d'une pluie de printemps."

Eowyn se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

"Je ne crois pas que ces ténèbres perdureront", poursuivit-il.

Il lui prit la main. Elle lui sourit, pleine d'espoir, puis posa sa tête sur son torse. Puis, le Guérisseur les rejoignit, et dit, d'un ton de reproche :

"Dame Eowyn, vous ne devriez pas être debout ! Vous non plus, Seigneur Faramir ! Vous êtes encore trop faibles. Le Seigneur Aragorn m'a formellement interdit de vous laisser vous lever avant au moins trois jours."

Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent, et regagnèrent leurs chambres. Faramir accompagna Eowyn jusqu'à la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

L'armée arrivait en vue de la Porte Noire. Aragorn ordonna la halte à quelques dizaines de mètres de la Porte. Son bras effleura Lisa, qui sentit son crâne exploser à l'arrivée d'une vision.

"Qu'avez-vous vu ?" lui demanda Aragorn.

"Ils nous attendent. Ils nous ont vu arriver."

"Vous en êtes sûre ? Je veux dire : c'était vraiment une vision ?"

"Moi, toute nue, marchant dans la rue, ça c'est un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar. Toute une armée d'Orcs massée derrière la Porte Noire, c'est une vision."

Aragorn la regarda, puis lui demanda, un grand sourire ironique aux lèvres :

"Dans quelle rue ?"

"Hé !" fit-elle, faussement outrée.

L'Homme lui sourit, amusé, puis, accompagné de Gandalf, Pippin, Eomer, Merry, Legolas et Gimli, il s'approcha de la Porte Noire. Ensuite, il cria à l'attention des créatures se trouvant derrière les remparts :

"Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sorte ! Justice lui sera faite !"

Un long moment s'écoula, sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Ce fut alors que la Porte s'ouvrit, et qu'un cavalier casqué en sortit, et se dirigea vers eux. Ce n'était qu'une bouche pleine de dents. Il leur dit, avec un sourire de secrétaire :

"Mon maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue."

Aragorn prit un air dégoûté.

"Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?" reprit la Bouche de Sauron.

Alors, Gandalf prit la parole :

"Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron, perfide et maudit. Dites à votre maître ceci : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser. Il doit quitter ces terres et ne jamais y revenir."

"Oh, vieille barbe grise, j'ai un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer."

Il lui montra la chemise de Frodon.

"Frodon", souffla Pippin.

Le cavalier la lança à Gandalf.

"Frodon !" répéta Pippin.

"Silence !" lui dit Gandalf.

"Non !" cria Merry.

"Silence !" répéta Gandalf.

"Le Semi-Homme vous était cher, à ce que je vois. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances ? C'est pourtant le cas, Gandalf. Il la fait."

Aragorn s'avança vers la Bouche de Sauron. Le lieutenant noir le regarda, et dit :

"Et qui est-ce ? L'héritier d'Isildur. Il faut plus pour faire un roi qu'une épée elfique brisée."

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Aragorn brandit son épée, et lui coupa la tête.

"Voilà qui met fin à la négociation", apprécia Gimli.

Aragorn se tourna vers ses compagnons, et leur dit :

"Je ne crois pas à ses dires ! Je n'y croirai jamais !"

* * *

Lisa s'avançait petit à petit, observant la scène de loin, et se tenant prête à les prévenir du moment où sa prédiction s'accomplirait. Elle était déjà bien avancée, lorsqu'elle vit Aragorn brandir Anduril, et décapiter le messager. Alors, d'un coup de talon, elle lança son cheval au galop, et se précipita à vive allure vers ses amis, en criant :

"Aragorn ! Ma vision ! C'est maintenant ! Revenez !"

Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, et leur dit :

"Les Orcs vont sortir. Vous…"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la Porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, et des milliers d'Orcs en sortir. Les six compagnons les regardèrent, puis regagnèrent la troupe. Aragorn chevaucha devant son armée, pour leur redonner du courage, et dit :

"Tenez vos positions ! Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir où le courage des Hommes faillira ! Où nous abandonnerons nos amis, et briserons tous liens ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'Age des Hommes s'effondrera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Aujourd'hui nous nous battrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir… Hommes de l'Ouest !"

Ensuite, ils descendirent de cheval, et tous sortirent leurs épées. Gimli regarda Legolas, et lui dit :

"Jamais je n'aurai songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un Elfe."

"Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ?"

"Oui… ça, je peux le faire."

"Il se passe quelque chose en Mordor", dit Ludivine, qui observait l'œil de Sauron, visible au sommet de Barad-dûr, la tour de Sauron. "L'œil était tourné vers nous, et là, d'un coup… il s'est tourné vers le Nord, et reste fixé sur quelque chose dans cette direction."

"L'Anneau doit être tout près de la Montagne du Destin, peut-être même dedans. L'Ennemi l'a senti", répondit Aragorn. (il se tourna vers l'armée) "Pour Frodon", souffla-t-il, en courant vers leurs ennemis.

Merry et Pippin furent les premiers à lui emboîter le pas en hurlant. Les autres combattants chargèrent alors leurs ennemis, en hurlant, eux aussi. Savoir que l'Anneau était sur le point d'être détruit, leur donnait une force nouvelle ; la rage de se battre. En leur cœur, ils savaient que même s'ils mouraient, leur monde serait préservé, et Sauron détruit à jamais. Les Ténèbres qui s'étendaient, venant du cœur même du Mordor, se dissiperaient, et le soleil brillerait à nouveau.

Les Hommes se battaient avec toute l'énergie que l'espoir leur donnait, mais leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux, et pas fatigués par une bataille et une longue marche.

**??**

Pendant ce temps, les Hobbits venaient d'atteindre la Montagne du Destin. Sam et Frodon étaient tous deux épuisés. Ils avaient échappé à Shelob, aux Orcs de Sauron, ainsi qu'à Gollum, qui les avait trahis, voulant l'Anneau pour lui. C'était lui qui les avait conduits dans le tunnel de Shelob, lui offrant Frodon en guise de repas. Sam s'était battu contre elle, la forçant à lui abandonner sa proie, puis Frodon avait été capturé par des Orcs.

Frodon se laissa tomber à terre, trop épuisé pour continuer.

"Tout est fini, Sam. Nous avons échoué", murmura-t-il faiblement, les lèvres desséchées.

Il ferma les yeux. Sam, lui dit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues :

"Vous vous rappelez la Comté, Monsieur Frodon ? Ce sera bientôt le printemps, et les vergers seront en fleur… et les petits oiseaux feront leurs nids dans les coudraies… et on sèmera l'orge du Sud dans les champs des Basses Terres… et on mangera les premières fraises à la crème… Vous vous souvenez du goût des fraises, Monsieur Frodon ?"

"Non, Sam… Je n'ai le souvenir d'aucune nourriture, ni du chant de l'eau, ni de la caresse de l'herbe… Je suis… Je suis nu dans les ténèbres. Il… il n'y a aucun voile entre moi et la roue de feu… J'arrive à le voir de mes yeux éveillés…"

"Alors débarrassons-nous de lui une bonne fois pour toutes ! Allez, Monsieur Frodon ! Je ne peux le porter pour vous, mais je peux vous porter, vous ! Allez !"

Courageusement, il se releva, prit Frodon sur son dos, et entreprit de gravir la Montagne, jusqu'au cratère.

"Regardez, Mr Frodon : une porte. Nous y sommes presque."

Mais, il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop, et q'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre. Gollum, perché sur un rocher à côté d'eux, dit :

"Futés, les Hobbits, d'avoir grimpé si haut !"

Il leur sauta dessus, et les fit rouler un peu plus bas. Saisissant Frodon à la gorge, il dit :

"Faut pas aller par là. Faut pas blesser le Précieux."

"Vous avez juré ! lui dit Frodon. Vous avez juré sur le Précieux ! Sméagol a promis."

"Sméagol a menti."

Sam trouva une pierre, et la lança sur Gollum, puis il se jeta sur lui. Sam se releva pour se défendre, et brandit Dard, l'épée de Frodon, tandis que celui-ci, avec une énergie nouvelle, se relevait et se dirigeait vers le cœur de la Montagne. Gollum se jeta sur Sam, et le mordit. Sam réussit à se dégager, et la rage étreignant son cœur – Gollum avait essayé de tuer son maître et ami, et il ne pouvait le supporter – il se servit de son épée contre Gollum, le Hobbit déchût. La lame coupa la chair sur toute la largeur du ventre. Gollum tomba. Sam se précipita à l'intérieur du volcan, et essaya d'apercevoir Frodon à travers la fumée âpre que dégageait le volcan.

"Frodon !" appela-t-il.

"Je suis ici, Sam."

"Détruisez-le ! Maintenant !", l'exhorta-t-il. "Allez ! Jetez-le dans le feu !"

Frodon hésita, de plus en plus sous l'influence de l'Anneau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Frodon ? Allez-y, lâchez-le !"

Mais Frodon ne le fit pas. Il se retourna, et dit :

"L'Anneau est à moi."

Désespéré, Sam vit Frodon passer l'Anneau à son doigt, et disparaître.

"Non !" hurla-t-il.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne, car Gollum venait de lui abattre une pierre dessus. Sam s'écroula, à demi conscient. Il vit alors Gollum se jeter sur Frodon-invisible, car ayant possédé l'Anneau pendant plus de 500 ans, il était le seul à pouvoir voir Frodon lorsqu'il avait l'Anneau. Un combat s'engagea alors entre les deux adversaires, l'un voulant garder l'Anneau et l'autre voulant le récupérer. Finalement, Sam vit Gollum porter quelque chose à la bouche, et mordre violemment. Alors, Frodon réapparut, se tenant la main, grognant de douleur. Gollum tenait à la main l'Anneau… toujours au doigt de Frodon.

Toujours sous l'emprise de l'Anneau, Frodon se jeta sur lui, et Gollum étant trop près du bord du précipice, tomba, entraînant Frodon dans sa chute. Sam se releva, et se précipita vers le bord, et vit que Frodon s'était cramponné à la paroi rocheuse. Il tendit la main, en disant :

"Monsieur Frodon, attrapez ma main !"

Le Hobbit lui tendit alors sa main blessée. Sam s'en saisit, mais il n'avait pas de prise à cause du sang. Il insista néanmoins, et réussit à remonter son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Gollum était tombé dans la lave, et avait été désintégré par le liquide visqueux et brûlant. L'Anneau mit plus de temps à couler, mais finit par être absorbé par la lave, et la Montagne se mit à trembler sur elle-même. Les Hobbits se précipitèrent dehors, et se perchèrent sur un rocher, d'où ils assistèrent à la destruction du Mordor. Dans leurs cœurs, ils savaient que pour eux, c'était la fin. Frodon dit à Sam :

"Il a disparu… C'est fait…"

"Oui, Monsieur Frodon. C'est fini, maintenant."

Ils manquèrent de tomber, mais purent monter un peu plus haut sur le rocher. Frodon s'allongea, puis dit :

"Je vois la Comté… la rivière Brandevin… Cul de Sac… les lumières de l'Arbre des Fêtes…"

"Rosie Chaumine qui danse… avec des rubans dans les cheveux…" compléta Sam, les larmes aux yeux. "Si je m'étais marié avec quelqu'un, ç'aurait été avec elle… ç'aurait été avec elle…"

Frodon se rassit difficilement, et passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam. Puis, il lui dit, sincèrement :

"Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi, Sam Gamegie, ici, à la fin de toutes choses."

Frodon savait, lui aussi, ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Tous d'eux fermèrent les yeux, sachant qu'ils n'auraient plus à les rouvrir, et le sommeil finit par les prendre, après ces jours et ces nuits sans dormir, ou si peu.

**??**

Soudain, alors que tout semblait perdu, le sol se mit à trembler. Surpris, les combattants arrêtèrent de se battre, se demandant ce qui se passait. Lisa, qui se trouvait à côté d'Eomer, posa une main sur son bras, et lui dit :

"Regardez ! La Montagne !"

Il regarda dans la direction indiquée, et vit que le volcan dans la Montagne était entré en éruption. Une grande joie envahit les assaillants, qui poussèrent des cris d'allégresse. Les Orcs, sachant leur maître vaincu, ne surent plus que faire. Ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, désemparés. Certains voulurent faire demi-tour, et se précipitèrent vers la Porte Noire. Mais, les Hommes se chargèrent de les massacrer. Ainsi fut détruit l'Anneau Unique, et par là même, Sauron, qui ne pouvait exister sans son Anneau. L'œil explosa, et Barad-dûr s'effondra sur elle-même, à l'image de son empire et de son armée, qui sans son maître, fut engloutie dans les profondeurs de la terre. Les Cavaliers Noirs furent pulvérisés en plein vol par les jets de lave du volcan.

Lisa, déséquilibrée, tomba à terre, et sa main touchant le sol, elle eut une vision. Elle vit les deux courageux Hobbits, sur un rocher, épuisés, évanouis. Visiblement, ils se laissaient mourir. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait de la lave. Le rocher sur lequel ils se trouvaient menaçait d'être submergé par la lave. Lisa se redressa précipitamment, et courut vers Ludivine, en répétant sans cesse :

"Mon Dieu, non, pas ça ! Pas ça !"

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de sa sœur, elle lui dit :

"Je vais avoir besoin de toi !"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Legolas.

"Les Hobbits vont mourir !" lui répondit-elle.

Levant les yeux, elle vit Gandalf juché sur un aigle énorme les survoler, accompagné de deux autres aigles.

"Gwaihir, le Seigneur des Aigles", murmura Legolas, admiratif.

"Nous irons plus vite qu'eux."

Elle prit la main de Ludivine, et toutes les deux disparurent dans une lumière bleue, pour réapparaître auprès des Hobbits. Sans se lâcher la main, elle prirent chacune celle d'un Hobbit, et disparurent à nouveau, avec leurs rescapés. Elles réapparurent au milieu de leurs amis.

"Frodon a perdu un doigt !" s'exclama Gimli.

Ludivine plaça sa main au-dessus de celle blessée de Frodon, et dans une lumière jaune, la guérit.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas son doigt à nouveau ?" demanda Pippin.

"Je n'ai que le pouvoir de refermer la plaie, pas de lui remettre son doigt."

Aragorn se pencha sur les Hobbits, puis dit à Ludivine :

"Conduisez-les dans les Maisons de Guérison, et dites au Guérisseur de s'occuper d'eux."

Ludivine acquiesça, et Lisa lui dit :

"Vas-y avec Liane, je vais rester pour aider à ramener les blessés."

Elle obéit, prit les Hobbits et sa soeur par la main, et disparut.

* * *

Elle réapparut dans les Maisons de Guérison, faisant sursauter la guérisseuse, qui se trouvait dans la salle dans laquelle Ludivine et Liane venaient d'apparaître.

"Allez chercher le Guérisseur", lui dit Ludi.

Encore abasourdie, la femme obéit, et sortit en courant. Elle manqua de bousculer Faramir, qui marchait dans le couloir, contre l'ordre du Guérisseur. Le jeune homme rentra dans la pièce, et vit Ludivine et Liane se débattre pour coucher Frodon sur le lit. Il se précipita pour les aider, puis porta Sam jusque sur son lit.

"Merci", dit Ludi. "Ils sont petits, mais quand même lourds !"

Il lui sourit, puis lui dit :

"Excusez-moi, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir vu entrer."

"C'est parce qu'on est pas arrivées par des moyens traditionnels. On n'est pas passées par la porte."

Pour lui montrer, elle s'éclipsa, et réapparut derrière lui. Puis, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule. Eberlué, il se retourna et la regarda. A sa question muette, elle dit :

"Sorcière. C'est comme ça qu'on est arrivées." (elle désigna les Hobbits) "Nous les avons ramenés du Mordor. Ces deux petites créatures ont vaincu Sauron, en jetant son Arme dans la Montagne de Feu. Comme quoi, on a toujours besoin de plus petits que soi."

"Sauron a été vaincu ?" (elle acquiesça) "Je m'en doutais un peu. Le voile de Ténèbres qui obscurcissait le Gondor s'est déchiré."

Puis, le Guérisseur entra, et sans leur jeter un regard, se dirigea vers les Hobbits. Il les examina, puis s'attarda sur la main de Frodon, à laquelle il manquait la moitié de l'index.

"Il l'a perdu pendant la bataille. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé", dit Liane.

"Pendant la bataille ? ! Mais, c'est déjà cicatrisé !"

"Parce que je l'ai guéri avant de venir", fit Ludi.

"Vous l'avez quoi ?" s'étonna Faramir.

"Ça fait partie de mes pouvoirs. Je peux guérir les plaies ouvertes." (elle s'adressa au Guérisseur) "Comment vont-ils ?"

"Bien, compte tenu de l'endroit d'où ils viennent. Ils sont juste épuisés."

"Bien." (elle regarda Faramir) "Vous avez des nouvelles d'Eowyn ?"

"La dame du Rohan va bien. Elle se repose."

Lisa apparut dans la pièce, et dit :

"J'ai besoin de vous ! Vite !"

Puis, elle disparut. Ludivine regarda Faramir et le Guérisseur, et leur fit signe qu'elles revenaient. Puis, elle saisit la main de sa soeur, et toutes deux s'éclipsèrent, laissant Faramir et le Guérisseur abasourdis.

* * *

Lisa réintégra son corps juste à temps pour éviter une boule d'énergie. Ludi et Liane se matérialisèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et Liane fit exploser le démon. Puis, elle regarda sa sœur, et lui dit :

"Avec toutes les épées qui traînent ici, t'as pas réussi à tuer le démon ?"

"Quoi ? ! Je lui en ai planté une bonne dizaine dans le corps ! Il avait mal, mais c'est tout ! En plus, je devais protéger tous ces hommes des boules d'énergie !"

A ce moment-là, Léo se matérialisa, et leur dit, affolé :

"Des démons sont à vos trousses !"

"Ils nous ont retrouvées", fit Ludi.

Léo les regarda tour à tour, puis vit que Lisa avait des morceaux de chair du démon dans les cheveux. Il les lui retira, et Lisa dit :

"C'est répugnant." (elle regarda Léo) "Dis donc, c'est maintenant que tu arrives pour nous prévenir ? Tu attends qu'on se soit fait attaquer pour nous dire que des démons nous ont retrouvées ! Tu as de la chance d'être déjà mort…"

"Comment savent-ils qu'on est ici ?" demanda Ludi, sans laisser le temps à Léo de se défendre.

"La Source l'a appris, et a envoyé ses démons."

"Attends une minute", dit Lisa. "La Source ? ! On l'a vaincue ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Cadmus nous a offert une vie normale !"

"Les démons ont élu une nouvelle Source."

Consternées, les trois sœurs se regardèrent, puis Lisa dit :

"Puisqu'il y a une nouvelle Source, on aura besoin du _Livre des Ombres_. Léo, tu veux bien nous le ramener ?"

Léo hocha la tête, puis s'éclipsa. Ludivine s'éclipsa aussi, pour retourner dans les Maisons de Guérison. Lisa se tourna vers les autres, et leur dit :

"Tout le monde va bien ?"

"On en a perdu un", lui dit Aragorn. "Il a été touché par une de ces choses."

"Une boule d'énergie. Je suis désolée. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour les protéger tous, mais…"

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute", lui dit doucement Gandalf. "Nous étions trop nombreux, et vous étiez la seule à pouvoir vous battre contre lui."

Léo réapparut, le _Livre des Ombres_ dans les bras. Lisa le prit, le posa sur le sol, et entreprit de découvrir à quelle race de démon appartenait celui qui les avait attaquées.

"Grand-mère, si tu pouvais me donner un petit coup de pouce, ce serait pas de refus", dit-elle.

En guise de réponse, les pages se mirent à tourner toutes seules, pour s'immobiliser sur la page d'une description de démon.

"Et, ben, voilà ! Merci grand-mère."

Lisa se pencha sur la page, et la lut. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'exclama :

"« Ne peut être tué que par la magie » ! C'est sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir avec des épées !" (elle regarda Léo) "Tu peux l'emmener dans les Maisons de Guérison ? Et, dit bien à Ludivine que si elle se sert des formules pour son usage personnel, elle aura affaire à moi."

Léo s'éclipsa, sous les rires amusés d'Eomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli. Puis, tous se mirent en route vers le Gondor. Les blessés légers avaient été mis sur les chevaux, tandis que les soldats indemnes allaient à pied, tenant les chevaux par la bride. Legolas s'était mis à côté de Lisa, et sans un mot, lui avait pris tendrement la main, après lui avoir volé un baiser. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, sans parler. Aragorn ordonna qu'on monte le camp pour la nuit. Les soldats valides montèrent quelques tentes. Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Gimli, Liane, Legolas et Lisa se retrouvèrent autour du feu de camp. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ils se regardaient, sans une parole. Finalement, Aragorn demanda à Lisa :

"Alors, vous ne savez toujours pas ce que Cadmus a voulu dire sur votre lignée ?"

"Pas encore. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Quand on arrivera à Minas Tirith, je demanderai à Léo de faire revenir Cadmus. Lui seul pourra me dire ce que signifient ses paroles."

Puis, Lisa soupira, regarda autour d'elle ; tous ces hommes qui s'étaient vaillamment battus, qui avaient perdu un fils, un frère, un père… Elle dit :

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit fini. Que ce monde soit libéré du Mal. J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir faire pareil pour mon monde. Mais, contrairement à la Terre du Milieu, chez nous, lorsqu'une Source est détruite, une autre prend sa place. Nous avons déjà détruit deux Sources, et maintenant, voilà qu'une autre Source a été élue. Tant qu'il y aura des démons, il y aura une Source. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien."

"Le mal n'a pas été totalement vaincu", dit Gandalf.

"C'est vrai", acquiesça Eomer. "Il reste encore des Orcs sur la Terre du Milieu."

"Qui errent sans maître, sans ordres, sans personne pour les contrôler ; ce qui ne les rend que plus dangereux", dit sombrement Gimli.

"On a réussi à vaincre Sauron, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir", dit Liane. "Eliminer les Orcs qui restent, ne sera pas le plus dur. Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous-même : ils sont sans maître. Ils sont désœuvrés. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir ; ce qui les rend, au contraire, plus vulnérables, et plus faciles à battre."

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques instants, puis allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Le camp était endormi, et pas un bruit ne venait troubler le sommeil des guerriers. Soudain, une lumière bleue apparut, se dirigeant vers Eomer, qui dormait paisiblement. La lumière l'enveloppa, puis s'éloigna, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri des regards, et se changea en Ludivine, qui était penchée au-dessus de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme fut surpris de la voir là.

"Qu'est-ce que…" commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit, s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus au camp.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

"Pas très loin du camp, mais assez pour ne pas être dérangés. Je voulais te voir, tout seul. Pouvoir t'avoir enfin pour moi, sans être interrompus."

Il se redressa, et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime", lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Emu, il la regarda, et lui répondit :

"Moi aussi, je t'aime…. Epouse-moi", lâcha-t-il tout de go.

Ludivine le considéra un instant, puis dit :

"D'accord."

Elle l'embrassa.

"D'accord", répéta-t-elle avec plus d'emphase.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, les hommes démontèrent le camp. En rejoignant Aragorn, Lisa aperçut une lumière bleue se matérialiser, quelque peu cachée par une tente. Se rendant compte, qu'il manquait quelqu'un, elle arrêta un Gondorien, et lui demanda :

"Avez-vous vu le Seigneur Eomer, ce matin ?"

"Non, ma Dame", répondit-il.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle le remercia, et se dirigea vers la tente, qu'elle contourna, se trouvant nez à nez avec Eomer, au moment où la lumière bleue disparaissait.

"Bonjour, Monseigneur", dit-elle. "Bien dormi ? Vous avez les traits tirés, je me trompe ?"

Eomer sourit, et répondit :

"Puisque je suis démasqué, autant tout avouer."

"Ce serait plus sage, en effet", fit Lisa, faussement méchante.

"Pour tout vous dire, j'ai passé la nuit avec votre sœur."

"Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Autant que Legolas vous aime, je crois, ma Dame… Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Comme vous êtes son aînée, je voudrais avoir votre approbation."

"Vous l'avez, Seigneur Eomer. Sachez que je suis heureuse et très fière de vous compter bientôt parmi ma famille. Vous êtes ce qui aurait pu arriver de mieux à ma sœur. C'est sincère."

"Mais, dites-moi, il me semble me souvenir d'une phrase que vous auriez prononcée lors de notre première rencontre. Ne serait ce pas : « N'empêche, j'aime pas ce type. » ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de la taquiner.

"Admettez que vous vous êtes montré particulièrement odieux." (Eomer hocha la tête). "Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pardonné."

"Merci, ma Dame. J'en suis très heureux."

Lisa le prit par le bras, pour l'entraîner vers les autres, et lui dit :

"Je vous en prie, cessez tout ce cérémonial. Ne m'appelez pas « ma Dame ». Mon prénom, c'est Lisa, et je le préfère de loin à ma Dame."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des autres, Aragorn proposa de la nourriture à Lisa, mais celle-ci la refusa, en disant :

"Non merci. Je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin."

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?"

"J'ai des nausées. Comme si j'étais… Oh, non ! Faites que ce ne soit pas ça !"

"Ça quoi ?"

"Je vous le dirai quand j'en serai sûre. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Cadmus."

"Nous serons à Minas Tirith ce soir."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les maisons de guérison, Faramir réussit à coincer Ludivine, alors que celle-ci feuilletait le _Livre des Ombres_. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, elle referma le _Livre_ précipitamment.

"Monseigneur !" s'exclama-t-elle. (il la regarda, surpris qu'elle l'appelle ainsi). "J'ai appris qui vous étiez", s'expliqua-t-elle. "Le Seigneur Faramir, nouvel Intendant du Gondor… du moins jusqu'au retour d'Aragorn."

"Quand doit-il arriver ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Probablement ce soir ou demain. Je pencherai plutôt pour ce soir."

"Comment le savez-vous ? Vos pouvoirs ?"

"Non, c'est ma sœur qui a le pouvoir de voir le futur ou le passé. Là, ce serait plutôt ce qu'on appelle chez nous l'intuition féminine. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être promu Intendant de la Cité, puis de tout perdre à cause du retour du roi ?" (elle regarda Faramir). "Oups ! C'était peut-être pas la question à poser. Je suis vraiment la reine des gaffes !"

"Ce n'est rien. De toutes façons, je n'ai jamais voulu du pouvoir. Ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"J'ai aussi appris pour votre père. Bien que je ne l'aie jamais vu, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne sais que trop ce que c'est de perdre ses parents."

"Je vous remercie."

"Pippin m'a raconté la façon dont il vous avait traité, et je voulais vous dire que je suis persuadée que votre père vous aimait. Il vous a peut-être mal aimé, mais il vous a aimé."

"Je le sais." (il décida de changer de sujet). "Allons, assez parlé de moi. Racontez-moi l'histoire de votre famille. Elle semble être loin d'être banale !"

"Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire."

* * *

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, et la petite troupe était encore en marche. Aragorn avait dit qu'ils arriveraient à Minas Tirith dans la soirée, au plus tard dans la nuit. Legolas, après avoir parlé avec Aragorn, s'approcha de Lisa, et lui demanda :

"Ça va ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Aragorn m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien."

Lisa se retourna, et regarda Aragorn, l'air de dire « vous n'auriez pas pu vous taire ? ». L'homme lui jeta un regard contrit, démenti par son sourire. La jeune femme lui tira la langue, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, puis se tourna vers Legolas – qui avait suivi son manège, amusé – et lui répondit :

"J'avais des nausées, ce matin. Mais, ça va mieux maintenant. Je t'assure."

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ?"

"Pas tant que je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne veux pas te faire de fausse frayeur. Je t'en parlerai quand j'aurai parlé à Cadmus, et qu'il m'aura expliqué ses paroles."

Legolas réfléchit un instant, se remémorant les paroles qu'elle lui avait rapportées, et qui la préoccupaient. Soudain, il s'arrêta, la retint par le bras, et lui demanda :

"C'est à propos de ta lignée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lisa hésita un instant, puis soupira, et avoua :

"C'est vrai. Je crois que… (elle prit son courage à deux mains) Que je suis enceinte."

L'Elfe la regarda, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Lisa s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Ne t'emballe pas trop. Je n'en suis pas sûre du tout."

Comme ils s'étaient arrêtés, Aragorn les avait rattrapés. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il leur dit :

"Regardez devant vous. Nous sommes presque arrivés."

Ils suivirent son regard, et virent qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Minas Tirith, cette Cité Blanche imposante, appuyée contre la montagne, dont certaines parties avaient été taillées à même la montagne ; cette Cité, jusque là réputée imprenable, et qui avait failli tomber aux mains d'un ennemi puissant et dangereux. Minas Tirith n'avait dû son salut qu'au courage et à l'amour de ses habitants, ainsi qu'à leurs alliés. Lisa, qui la voyait réellement pour la première fois, eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté de la Cité. A cette distance, on distinguait bien les sept cercles de Minas Tirith.

"Elle est magnifique", souffla Lisa. (elle regarda Aragorn) "J'espère de tout cœur que votre peuple parviendra à la reconstruire telle qu'elle était avant l'attaque de Sauron."

L'Homme lui sourit ; un sourire emplit de fierté. Puis, il remarqua le trouble de Legolas, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de les questionner. Lisa s'était remise en marche, entraînant Hasufel à sa suite. Legolas la suivit comme un automate, puis Aragorn, qui entendit l'Elfe murmurer, incrédule :

"Je vais être papa…"

Alors, Aragorn s'arrêta si brutalement qu'Eomer, qui le suivait, lui rentra dedans.

"Que vous arrive-t-il, mon ami ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Lisa se retourna, et le regarda. Il préféra donc se taire.

"Rien, rien", dit-il. "Je… j'admirai la vue."

* * *

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à Minas Tirith, et pénétrèrent dans la Cité, où ils furent accueillis en héros. C'était les sauveurs de la Terre du Milieu ; ceux qui avaient osé défier Sauron, aux portes mêmes du Pays Noir, et qui par-dessus tout, en étaient ressortis vainqueurs. Puis, ils se rendirent compte que des femmes les accompagnaient. Ainsi donc, la rumeur était fondée ! Des femmes avaient bien participé aux combats ! Des murmures montèrent de la foule.

"On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une femme aller à la guerre", grommela Lisa.

"Non, en effet", lui dit Gandalf, amusé.

"C'est vrai", concéda la jeune femme. "Je vais aux Maisons de Guérison, voir les Hobbits. Je peux emmener les blessés en même temps."

"Je t'accompagne", lui dit Legolas.

Tous deux se chargèrent d'emmener les quelques blessés aux Maisons de Guérison. Lisa préféra garder le silence pendant le trajet. Legolas, quant à lui, la regardait à la dérobée, plongé dans ses pensées. Allait-il oser ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désarmé face à une femme ! Il détestait ça, mais en même temps, cette situation nouvelle était un défi pour lui. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, et pourtant elle était tellement mystérieuse ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il rencontrerait une personne aussi difficile à cerner, il lui aurait certainement ri au nez. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder, pour que son cœur se mette à battre tellement fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter hors de sa poitrine.

Lisa sentait le regard de Legolas sur elle, mais évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était probablement enceinte, il avait eu une réaction indéfinissable. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la joie, de la peur ou du rejet. Et si elle était réellement enceinte, et qu'il la laissait seule ? Tellement de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps ! Elles avaient changé de monde, vaincu le mal, Ludivine allait se marier… Elle eut un sourire en pensant à tous ces événements. Et dire qu'elle trouvait sa vie compliquée à San Francisco !

Bien que se demandant ce qui pouvait la faire sourire, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, le souffle court. Soudain, pris d'une impulsion, il la prit par le bras, la tournant vers lui, et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser, dans lequel l'Elfe faisait passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en entendant les gardes – qu'ils devaient emmener aux Maisons de Guérison – applaudir. Ils se séparèrent, amusés de la réaction qu'ils avaient provoquée chez les Gondoriens. Après un dernier regard chargé de désir contenu, ils reprirent leur chemin, et arrivèrent bientôt aux Maisons de Guérison. Lisa laissa les guérisseuses s'occuper des blessés, et entreprit de trouver les Hobbits. Legolas et elle regardèrent dans toutes les salles, pour trouver la chambre des deux courageuses petites créatures. En regardant dans une chambre, Lisa vit Eowyn et Faramir en pleine discussion. Mais, cette discussion n'était pas des plus banales ; elle le voyait aux regards qu'ils se lançaient. Ces regards étaient d'une tendresse infinie. Elle pressa le pas, entraînant Legolas à sa suite, ne voulant pas troubler ce moment si attendrissant.

* * *

Ils finirent par trouver la chambre des Hobbits. Ils n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Le chef des Maisons de Guérison restait en personne à leur chevet. Ludivine se trouvait avec eux. Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, elle vint les rejoindre, les salua, puis regarda à l'extérieur. Elle les regarda à nouveau, dépitée.

"Eomer n'est pas ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il est dans la salle du trône avec les autres", répondit Legolas.

Ludivine allait pousser la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Sans se retourner, elle dit à Cadmus, qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce :

"Vous ne pourriez pas prévenir, quand vous entrez dans une pièce !"

"J'ai entendu dire que vous désiriez me voir", dit celui-ci.

"Ah, bon ?" fit Ludi en se retournant.

"Oui", répondit Lisa. "Pourriez-vous m'expliquer vos paroles ?"

"Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair…" (il la regarda, et lui sourit d'un air bienveillant). "Legolas a bien travaillé."

Lisa resta sans voix, encaissant la nouvelle. Ludi, d'abord ébahie, se précipita vers elle, et s'écria en embrassant son ventre, tandis que Cadmus disparaissait :

"Tu es enceinte ! Je vais avoir une nièce !"

Le temps ayant repris son cours, Legolas entendit ce qu'avait dit Ludi, puis la vit courir vers lui. Surpris, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :

"Je suis tellement contente !"

Puis, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

"Dans cinq minutes, toute la Terre du Milieu aura appris la nouvelle", dit Lisa.

Legolas regarda la femme de sa très longue vie, puis lui dit :

"Ainsi donc, tes craintes étaient fondées."

Elle le regarda, inquiète, et lui demanda, hésitante, ne sachant pas comment l'Elfe allait réagir :

"Es-tu heureux ? Tu vas être père…"

Sans lui répondre, Legolas s'approcha d'elle, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux. Lisa ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette sourde angoisse qui la tenaillait ; il le voyait dans ses yeux. Pour elle, le peu d'espace qui le séparait d'elle semblait interminable. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Qu'en pensait-il ? Que ressentait-il ?

"Legolas ?" interrogea-t-elle, lorsqu'il fut devant elle.

Toujours sans rien dire, il plongea son regard au fond du sien, puis avec un sourire de bonheur total, il regarda son ventre, posa ses mains dessus, puis enlaça la jeune femme, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sam pour ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit le couple tendrement enlacé, il crut d'abord qu'il était mort, puis il reconnut l'Elfe.

"Legolas", souffla-t-il faiblement.

L'Elfe s'écarta de sa compagne, et s'approcha du Hobbit.

"Ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, Maître Gamegie", dit-il.

"Et Monsieur Frodon ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il va bien, rassurez-vous", répondit Lisa.

Alors, Sam la regarda. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne la connaissait pas, mais il aimait la lueur qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux ; la bonté qui s'y reflétait le mit aussitôt en confiance. Il eut un sourire las, et Lisa lui dit, en lui caressant les cheveux :

"Tout est fini. Le mal a été détruit. Reposez-vous, vous le méritez."

Il ferma les yeux, puis finit par s'endormir, bercé par la douceur des gestes de Lisa. La jeune femme regarda un instant son visage détendu, puis fit signe à Legolas de sortir.

* * *

Ludivine, quant à elle, était sortie en courant des Maisons de Guérison, pour aller faire part de la future maternité de sa sœur à son autre sœur et à leurs compagnons. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser son pouvoir pour se téléporter, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisée – après s'être précipitamment écartés de son passage – l'avaient prise pour une folle. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention, et continua sa course folle vers la salle du trône, où se trouvaient Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, Liane et Gandalf. Elle en ouvrit les portes à la volée, et entra comme une démente dans la pièce. Sachant d'où elle venait, Aragorn s'inquiéta aussitôt.

"Il y a un problème avec les Hobbits ?"

"Quoi ? Non, tout va bien. C'est Lisa. Elle vient d'avoir une conversation avec Cadmus." (tous la regardèrent avec attention). "Elle va avoir un bébé ! Je vais avoir une nièce !"

Le premier instant de stupéfaction passé, les cinq compagnons retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole. Liane poussa un cri de joie, Gimli demanda :

"Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce sera une fille ? Cadmus vous l'a dit ?"

"Non, mais dans notre famille, nos pouvoirs se transmettent de mère en fille, et toutes nos ancêtres ont eu des filles."

"Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai pas d'héritier ? !" s'exclama Eomer.

Ludivine le regarda, puis éclata de rire devant son air effaré, et lui dit :

"Du moins les trois premiers enfants seront des filles, sauf si Lisa en fait trois avant moi. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un Pouvoir des Trois."

A ce moment là, Lisa et Legolas pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Leurs amis se mirent à les féliciter tous en même temps. Rassurée sur l'amour que Legolas lui portait, Lisa le regarda, et se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre tout ce temps sans lui. Et dire qu'il avait fallu que les Fondateurs les envoient dans un autre monde, pour qu'elle trouve l'amour ! Elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Le melon." (je t'aime).

Touché de l'entendre lui faire une déclaration d'amour dans sa langue, il lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Lisa passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet de Frodon ; son compagnon ayant récupéré plus vite que lui. Enfin, le jeune Hobbit finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, étonné de se trouver dans un lit aussi moelleux, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lisa, qui était debout, devant le lit. Il lui demanda :

"Où suis-je ?"

"Vous êtes à Minas Tirith, Petit Homme", répondit la jeune femme. "Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant."

Il la considéra un instant, puis s'exclama :

"C'est vous ! Vous m'êtes apparue au Mordor ; dans une grande lumière bleue. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Moi qui croyais rêver !"

Lisa n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Gandalf venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et avait vu que Frodon était réveillé. Celui-ci le regarda, heureux de retrouver celui qu'il avait cru mort, tombé dans les rets de la Moria. Puis, le reste de la Communauté entra, Merry et Pippin en tête, qui se jetèrent sur le lit ; vinrent ensuite Gimli, puis Legolas, qui avait revêtu un habit Elfique lui donnant un air altier, Aragorn, et enfin Sam. Liane et Ludivine arrivèrent bonnes dernières, suivies d'Eomer.

Legolas vint se placer près de Lisa, et lui dit tout bas :

"Tu as encore passé ton temps debout ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon, dans ton état."

La jeune femme lui répondit sur le même ton, quoiqu'un peu plus agacé :

"Legolas, je suis enceinte, pas mourante. Et puis, je n'en suis encore qu'au premier mois. Je n'ai pas encore besoin d'être alitée."

Frodon ne fit pas attention à cet échange, et regarda Ludi.

"Vous étiez là, vous aussi", lui dit-il.

"Exact, Frodon", répondit Gandalf. "Elle et sa sœur vous ont sauvé la vie. Ce sont elles qui vous ont ramenés du Mordor."

"Merci de tout cœur", leur dit-il, sincèrement reconnaissant.

* * *

Le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn arriva. Le promontoire était noir de monde. Tout le Gondor s'était déplacé pour ce jour tant attendu : le retour du roi. Aragorn s'agenouilla devant Gandalf, qui lui mit la couronne du Gondor sur la tête. Le magicien dit :

"Et voici venir les jours du roi. Qu'ils soient heureux."

Puis, Aragorn se releva, et se tourna vers son peuple, qui l'acclama. Il dit :

"Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde. Afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix."

Puis, il se mit à chanter une chanson en Elfique :

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hidinyar tenn' Ambar-metta !_

_(De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu, je suis venu. En ce lieu je me fixerai, moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde !)"_

Les Gondoriens applaudirent. Lisa se mit à siffler et acclamer comme si elle était à un concert de rock. Eomer la regarda, amusé, et Lisa, se rendant compte de la solennité du moment, dit, se calmant instantanément :

"Pardon."

Le nouveau roi du Gondor s'avança parmi ses sujets. Tous s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Il s'avança vers Legolas et les autres Elfes. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui dit :

"Hannon le." (merci).

Legolas lui sourit, et lui indiqua des yeux de regarder derrière lui. Aragorn regarda dans la direction indiquée par son ami, et vit Elrond, le seigneur de Fondcombe, puis une bannière blanche avec l'Arbre Blanc, l'emblème du Gondor, derrière laquelle se trouvait Arwen, la fille d'Elrond. Aragorn s'avança vers elle. Il lui prit la bannière des mains, la donna à un Elfe, et regarda longuement sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci s'inclina devant le roi, mais Aragorn lui releva le menton, et l'embrassa aussi fougueusement que soudainement. Son peuple se mit à applaudir. Lisa essuya une larme. Sa sœur s'en aperçut, et la regarda, goguenarde.

"Ben, quoi ? J'aime bien les histoires qui finissent bien", s'expliqua Lisa.

Ludi passa un bras autour de ses épaules, en riant. Aragorn et Arwen s'embrassaient toujours, et Aragorn la faisait tournoyer. Elrond était ému, et souriait devant le bonheur de sa fille. Aragorn et Arwen se séparèrent un instant, puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau plus tendrement. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers les Hobbits. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent devant eux.

"Mes amis", dit Aragorn. (les quatre Hobbits relevèrent la tête). "Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner."

Le roi s'agenouilla devant eux, et fut bientôt imité par la Dame Arwen, puis par le peuple tout entier, qui montrait ainsi son respect pour ces petites créatures qui avaient détruit l'Anneau Unique, et anéanti le mal à jamais. Les Hobbits furent tout d'abord gênés, puis fiers et émus, de voir la reconnaissance qu'ils avaient, eux qui s'étaient toujours considérés comme insignifiants face aux Grandes Gens, comme ils appelaient les Hommes et les Elfes. Puis, Frodon prit la parole, s'adressant aux trois sœurs, qui s'étaient approchées :

"Je crois que vous méritez aussi les mêmes honneurs, ainsi que toute la Communauté. Sans mes amis, jamais je ne serai arrivé au bout de cette quête, et sans vous, mesdemoiselles, Sam et moi serions morts."

Alors, le peuple, qui s'était relevé lorsque Frodon avait commencé à parler, s'agenouilla à nouveau devant les trois sœurs, de même qu'Aragorn. Lisa regarda autour d'elle, puis finit par dire, comme le peuple ne se relevait pas :

"Là, ça devient gênant."

Aragorn la regarda, amusé, puis se releva, donnant ainsi le signal à son peuple, qui l'imita. Des pétales de fleurs blanches furent lancés en l'air, et Gimli, abandonnant son air bourru, admira la pureté de ces pétales tombés du ciel. Legolas et Eomer s'approchèrent tous les deux de leurs bien-aimées. Lisa regarda Faramir et Eowyn, qui semblaient très proches, et glissa à Eomer :

"Je pense que d'ici peu, un homme va venir vous demander la main de votre sœur, monseigneur."

"Une vision ?"

"Une intuition… juste une intuition."

Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle où était donnée une fête en l'honneur du roi retrouvé du Gondor. Lisa se tortillait dans sa robe. Legolas la regarda, et lui demanda :

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"C'est cette robe. Je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irai mettre un pantalon."

"Je te trouve très bien, dedans, moi."

"C'est vrai ? Bon, je la garde. Mais, c'est bien parce que c'est toi."

Legolas rit. Il lui tardait de l'emmener chez lui, en Forêt Noire, et de la présenter à son père. Elle lui plairait, il en était sûr. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

* * *

Le repas était presque terminé, lorsqu'Aragorn réclama l'attention de tous. Il se leva, et appris à son peuple une nouvelle qui n'était pas vraiment surprenante.

"Habitants du Gondor, mes frères. Aujourd'hui, vous avez couronné un roi… bientôt, vous accueillerez sa reine, en la personne d'Arwen Undomiel, fille d'Elrond, seigneur de Fondcombe."

Tous les Gondoriens applaudirent, visiblement ravis du choix de leur roi. Lisa regarda Aragorn en souriant, puis son regard se posa sur Faramir et Eowyn, et sur Ludivine et Eomer, et elle glissa à Legolas :

"Il va y en avoir des mariages, dans un très proche avenir !"

L'Elfe acquiesça, sachant de qui elle voulait parler.

* * *

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Lisa sortit prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler, pour réfléchir. Legolas la rejoignit, et vit qu'elle tenait un papier à la main. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il lui toucha le bras, la faisant sursauter.

"Tu as l'air préoccupée", lui dit-il. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Tu te souviens, quand on est sortis de Fangorn, Ludivine, Liane et moi avons parlé de trouver une formule, pour rentrer chez nous."

"Oui, et alors ?"

Elle lui tendit la feuille, en lui disant :

"On l'a trouvée."

Legolas lut l'incantation qui y était inscrite :

"_Une place pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à sa place,_

_Replacez ce qui a été déplacé, à travers le temps et l'espace."_

Il regarda la jeune femme, en proie à d'horribles appréhensions. Ainsi donc, elle voulait repartir ! L'abandonner, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ; après qu'elle lui eut appris qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui ! Mais, son visage reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Il lui rendit la feuille, et lui demanda :

"Tu veux repartir ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non !" (elle déchira la feuille en petits morceaux, et regarda le vent l'emporter loin.) "Il n'y a rien qui m'attend, là-bas. Je n'y ai plus de famille, plus rien. Ludivine va se marier, toi et moi allons avoir un enfant ; pourquoi repartirai-je ? Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un."

"Ah bon, qui donc ?" demanda-t-il, sur le même ton moqueur.

"Et bien, c'est un Elfe de la Forêt Noire. Il est grand, blond, les yeux bleus… ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il a les oreilles pointues ?"

"J'ai beau chercher, vraiment je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit."

"Approche, je vais te le dire à l'oreille."

Il se pencha vers elle ; elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa.

"I gardh nín ias sí na uren, a uren dortha na le." (Ma maison est là où est mon cœur, et mon cœur avec toi), lui dit-elle.

* * *

Ludivine était aussi sortie avec Eomer. Ils avaient assisté à distance à la scène.

"Je la déteste", dit Ludi en désignant sa sœur.

Eomer la regarda, surpris, et s'exclama :

"Quoi ?"

"Elle sera la première à avoir un bébé !" expliqua-t-elle.

Soulagé, Eomer rit, et dit :

"Peut-être, mais tu seras la première à te marier."

"C'est vrai."

Riant, ils retournèrent dans la salle, où Legolas et Lisa les avaient précédés.

* * *

Quelques jours avant son mariage avec Aragorn, Arwen vint voir les trois sœurs.

"Accepteriez-vous d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur ?" leur demanda-t-elle.

Touchées, les trois sœurs acceptèrent avec joie.

"Alors, ce n'est pas trop dur de ne pas pouvoir voir Aragorn ?" demanda Lisa.

"Si, ça l'est. Surtout que nous avons déjà été séparés pendant si longtemps, avant la destruction de l'Anneau. Le revoir était merveilleux. Mais, je me dis que c'est un rituel que chaque Elfe doit accomplir, et je n'angoisse pas, car je sais qu'il n'est pas parti en guerre. Et puis, le mariage est dans cinq jours. Les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus intenses."

"Tu m'étonnes", murmura Lisa, amusée à la pensée de la nuit de noces.

"Plaît-il ?" demanda Arwen, qui avait pourtant bien entendu, tandis que Liane envoyait un coup de coude à sa sœur.

"Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus subtile dans tes allusions, une fois de temps en temps ?" fit Liane, faussement outrée.

Mais, cette remarque fit rire les quatre femmes, déjà complices, alors qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à peine une semaine auparavant.

* * *

Quelques jours après le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, tous se rendirent en Rohan pour célébrer un autre mariage : celui de Ludivine et Eomer. Pour l'occasion, les Fondateurs avaient autorisé leur mère et leur grand-mère à reprendre vie. Ainsi, les deux femmes avait-elles pu assister au mariage de la jeune femme en chair et en os. Liane en avait profité pour parler – à mots couverts – à sa grand-mère de la possibilité d'un mariage secret avec Léo, et ce que son aïeule lui avait dit, lui avait redonné espoir. Il suffisait que le soleil reste caché assez longtemps pour leur permettre de faire la cérémonie. Autrement dit, il leur fallait une éclipse de soleil.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Le dénouement

_Désolée du retard, mais en plus du manque de temps, j'ai eu une cruelle panne d'inspiration. Vous savez: "l'angoisse de la page blanche"... ça m'est arrivé. En tout cas, merci de votre patience, et bonne lecture._

**La rencontre de deux mondes**

**Chapitre 6**** : Le dénouement**

Depuis leur départ d'Edoras, Lisa angoissait. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment allait l'accueillir le roi Thranduil, le père de Legolas. En effet, l'Elfe avait décidé de partir le plus tôt possible vers la Forêt Noire, afin de présenter Lisa à son père. La jeune femme entamait son troisième mois de grossesse. Lisa savait qu'en général, une histoire d'amour entre un Elfe et une mortelle était toujours mal acceptée. Elle se demandait donc comment leur histoire allait être accueillie, d'autant plus que l'Elfe en question était l'héritier du trône de la Forêt Noire, et que la mortelle qu'il avait choisie n'appartenait même pas à ce monde. Pour couronner le tout, la future reine était une puissante sorcière pourchassée sans relâche par les démons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas, qui contrairement à elle, semblait serein. En plus de son angoisse, elle commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Ils étaient partis le matin d'Edoras, et n'avaient fait qu'une courte pause pour manger le midi. A présent, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et Lisa se surprit à somnoler. Elle laissait totalement le cheval se diriger tout seul.

Legolas s'aperçut que sa compagne était fatiguée, et ordonna qu'on monte le camp pour la nuit. Pendant que les Elfes s'activaient, il se précipita vers Lisa, pour lui retirer des mains le matériel qu'elle portait, qu'il confia à un Elfe.

"Laisse-moi aider", fit-elle.

"Hors de question ; pas dans ton état. (il fit une pause.) Qu'est-ce que tu as ? De quoi as-tu peur ?"

"De ton père. De sa réaction, en fait. Je te rappelle que je suis mortelle. Comment un être que la mort ne prendra jamais pourrait-il accepter que son fils prenne pour femme quelqu'un à qui on n'a laissé que peu d'années à vivre ? Je connais l'histoire de Beren et Lúthien. Je sais qu'elle s'est finie par la mort de chacun d'eux, parce que le père de Lúthien ne voulait pas que sa fille épouse un mortel."

"Mon père va t'adorer. En plus, tu n'es pas une simple mortelle, et mon père le sait. La rumeur de tes hauts faits à la guerre est arrivée jusqu'à lui, et on m'a rapporté qu'il désirait vivement te connaître."

"V… Vraiment ?" demanda Lisa, étonnée.

"Estelio nín. Crois-moi."

La jeune femme, abasourdie, acquiesça, et laissa les Elfes monter le camp.

* * *

Lorsque le camp fut monté, ils s'installèrent autour du feu, et se restaurèrent. Legolas regarda sa fiancée, et vit que malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, elle était encore préoccupée.

"Est-ce encore ta future rencontre avec mon père qui te met dans cet état ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non, c'est autre chose." (elle soupira) "La dernière attaque de démons remonte à trois mois. D'habitude, ils ne restent jamais aussi longtemps inactifs. D'autant plus que la Source sait où nous sommes. Ça m'inquiète. En général, quand ils nous accordent un break, ils frappent fort et au moment où on ne s'y attend pas. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous faire."

"Pour l'instant, ils te laissent tranquille, alors profites-en", lui conseilla l'Elfe.

"Oh, mais j'en avais bien l'intention", lui répondit-elle, en souriant.

Rassuré, il s'éloigna, et elle en profita pour aller marcher un peu. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'était évanoui dès que Legolas eut le dos tourné. Elle avait fait preuve d'une assurance, et d'une confiance, qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Elle marchait, sans savoir où elle allait, et se retrouva bientôt devant un lac. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés sur l'eau. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation, qu'elle n'entendit pas les feuilles des fourrés bouger derrière elle, de même que des pas, qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle n'entendit que le craquement de la brindille, alors que le mystérieux visiteur ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Alors, elle se retourna vivement, et instinctivement, envoya valser celui qui l'avait surprise à quelques mètres de là. Ce fut alors qu'elle le reconnut.

"Legolas !" s'exclama-t-elle, en se précipitant vers l'Elfe. "Je suis désolée. Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu n'as rien ?"

"Non, ça va", répondit-il, en se relevant péniblement.

Elle l'aida, et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es écrasé contre un arbre !"

Legolas lui prit les mains, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit :

"Je vais bien, je t'assure."

"Je n'ai pas encore vu ton père, et je lui abîme déjà son fils. Ça commence bien !"

Legolas rit, et répliqua, amusé :

"Encore faut-il qu'il le sache !"

Puis, il l'embrassa, la plaquant étroitement contre son torse ; ses mains parcourant chaque parcelle du corps de sa compagne, lui arrachant de temps en temps des gémissements de plaisir. Elle répondit à son désir, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Quand il lui eut enlevé sa robe, elle s'écarta de lui, les mains sur sa poitrine. Il la regarda sans comprendre, puis la vit s'approcher du lac, et y rentrer. Elle le regarda. Alors, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et la rejoignit. Quand ils furent tous les deux dans l'eau, il l'enlaça, pour être certain qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Elle rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière, et il en profita pour couvrir son cou de baisers langoureux. Ils en oublièrent les Elfes, qui les attendaient au camp, à quelques mètres de là ; Lisa ne pensa plus à sa future rencontre avec le roi Thranduil, ni aux démons qui pouvaient surgir n'importe quand. Pour l'instant, elle était avec Legolas, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Les deux amants se regardèrent un instant, et la jeune femme vit que les yeux de Legolas avaient foncé, et reflétaient son propre désir. Elle sentit les mains de son amant s'attarder sur son ventre qui s'était presque imperceptiblement arrondi. Ils avaient toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

"Les autres peuvent nous voir", murmura Legolas.

Alors, Lisa récita une formule magique :

"_Que l'objet de l'objection devienne invisible,_

_Et que des autres Elfes, nous ne soyons pas visibles."_

"Je croyais que tu ne devais pas te servir de la magie pour ton usage personnel."

"Je m'arrangerai avec les Fondateurs un peu plus tard."

"Mais…"

"Vas-tu te taire ? ! Embrasses-moi, au lieu de parler."

L'Elfe obéit.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le campement, ils s'aperçurent qu'il y régnait une certaine agitation.

"Le Prince Legolas, et dame Lisa ont disparus", dit un Elfe à un autre. "Des Orcs ont été aperçus dans les environs."

"Pourquoi ne nous voient-ils pas ?" demanda Legolas à Lisa.

"C'est peut-être parce que j'ai oublié de lever le sort", répondit celle-ci, en riant.

Puis, elle lança un contre sort :

"_Que l'objet de l'objection devienne visible,_

_Et que des autres Elfes, nous soyons à nouveau visibles.__"_

Les deux jeunes gens furent donc de nouveau visibles. L'Elfe qui s'inquiétait pour eux, sursauta en les voyant apparaître. Il n'eut pas le temps de les interroger, car Legolas lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Orcs ?"

"Nos éclaireurs sont tombés sur des Orcs. Ils en ont abattus plusieurs, mais quelques uns ont réussi à s'échapper."

"On lève le camp", décida Legolas. "Plus vite nous serons chez mon père, plus vite nous serons en sécurité. Nous nous occuperons des Orcs plus tard."

Les Elfes se hâtèrent d'obéir, et en quelques minutes, le camp fut levé. Chacun remonta sur son cheval et tous se mirent en route pour la Forêt Noire. Lisa demanda à Legolas :

"Tu iras combattre les Orcs ?"

"S'il le faut, oui."

"Je veux venir avec toi."

"C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que tu affrontes des Orcs dans ton état !"

"Quand vas-tu arrêter de me couver ?" grinça Lisa entre ses dents.

"Quand tu auras mis notre enfant au monde."

"Les six prochains mois vont être bien longs, alors…"

Legolas rit devant la mine boudeuse de sa compagne.

"Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je te signale que je passe mon temps à me battre contre des démons ! Alors, ce n'est pas quelques petits Orcs qui vont m'arrêter !"

"Tu ne te bats pas enceinte contre des démons."

"Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont arrêter de m'attaquer ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose : un enfant d'une des sœurs Del Toro est une menace pour le monde démoniaque. Ils voudront le tuer avant qu'il ne vienne au monde ! Ce qui implique…"

"… qu'ils te tueront aussi."

Comme ils s'étaient arrêtés, un Elfe s'approcha d'eux, et dit :

"Monseigneur, nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une heure de la Forêt Noire."

Legolas acquiesça, et tous se remirent en route.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le Royaume du roi Thranduil. Des proches de Legolas virent à leur rencontre. Un des frères de Legolas lui dit :

"Notre père attendait impatiemment ta venue."

"Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de le revoir, Anarion." (il regarda Lisa). "Suis-moi, je vais te présenter mon père."

Anarion regarda la jeune femme, et lui dit :

"Alors, c'est vous, Lisa ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mais surtout de vos exploits."

Lisa rit, et répondit :

"Je vois qu'il existe un service de renseignements très efficace, en Terre du Milieu !"

* * *

Lisa fut introduite auprès du seigneur Thranduil. Le monarque avait demandé à ce qu'on les laisse seul. Il voulait mieux connaître la mortelle dont son fils était amoureux.

"Soyez la bienvenue, mademoiselle", lui dit-il.

"Hannon le, brannon", répondit-elle. (Merci, monseigneur)

"Istach iham ammen ?" s'étonna-t-il, néanmoins ravi. (Vous connaissez notre langue ?)

"Legolas tunc i hist anim." (Legolas m'a appris)

"Maer. Na anvaer. Pennir nin min andaur luthien le." (Bien. C'est très bien. On m'a dit que vous étiez une magicienne très puissante)

"Goheno nin, min istari im, u-luthien, brannon." (Sauf votre respect, je suis une sorcière, pas une magicienne, Monseigneur.)

"O mas telich ?" (D'où venez-vous ?)

"Pardonnez-moi de ne pouvoir vous répondre dans votre langue, mais mon Elfique est encore hésitant."

"Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'une mortelle, qui plus est, étrangère à notre monde, aurait pu avoir si vite une telle maîtrise de notre langue."

"J'ai toujours été bonne élève."

Lisa réussit à faire sourire le roi de la Forêt Noire. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, et à la fin de leur entretien, Thranduil avait presque oublié que Lisa n'était pas une Elfe.

* * *

Dès qu'il vit Lisa sortir du palais, Legolas se précipita auprès de son père. Il voulait absolument connaître ses impressions sur sa future belle-fille.

"Si, adar, man nauthach hen ?" lui demanda-t-il. (Alors, père, que pensez-vous d'elle ?)

"He melon vaer. Dan pedich nin… anirach hen bestad ?" (Je l'aime bien. Mais, dis-moi... tu veux l'épouser ?)

"Pennin hen o bestad, a pent tancave." (Je lui ai parlé du mariage, et elle a dit oui)

"Dan, na vin feir. Bartha gwannad, ah u-lin. Ir gwann natha he, reniathach ereb ne môr. Gerithach broniad ?" (Pourtant, c'est une mortelle. Elle est condamnée à mourir, et toi non. Lorsqu'elle sera morte, tu erreras, seul, dans les Ténèbres. Pourras-tu le supporter ?)

"Cenithon ir prestatha. Iston dan min nad : u'erithon cuiad pen he ah i chen min." (Je verrai quand cela arrivera. Je sais cependant une chose : je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle et notre enfant)

"I chen lin ? Thelich ian he…" (Votre enfant ? Tu veux dire qu'elle…)

"Tancave, adar. I hen en Taur-nu-Fuin gâr vi hen." (Oui, père. Elle porte en elle l'héritier de la Forêt Noire)

* * *

Legolas retrouva Lisa, qui était tellement angoissée, qu'elle s'était rongé les ongles des ses dix doigts.

"Pent lau, u-pent ?" lui dit-elle. (Il a dit non, n'est-ce pas ?)

"Lau… lau. Pent tancave. Ae cennen i chin, din ir pennin hon min hen geritham. Nantan'ellui ului." (Non… non. Il a dit oui. Si tu avais vu ses yeux quand je lui ai dit que nous aurions un enfant. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux)

Toute la tension quitta le corps de Lisa, et elle sauta au cou de Legolas, et l'embrassa.

* * *

Les mois passèrent. Les trois sœurs n'avaient pas encore eu l'éclipse de soleil qu'elles espéraient pour pouvoir célébrer le mariage de Liane et Léo. Ces derniers étaient venus passer quelques temps en Forêt Noire. Lisa, bien qu'il lui soit absolument interdit de voir Legolas pendant la semaine qui précédait le mariage, s'arrangeait pour le voir sans que lui puisse la voir. En effet, elle prétextait avoir besoin de siestes fréquentes, à cause de sa grossesse, et une fois seule, localisait son fiancé à l'aide de son pendule, puis utilisait son don d'ubiquité, pour se matérialiser près de lui, tout en restant cachée. En général, elle se matérialisait dans les arbres. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle rata sa branche d'atterrissage, et tomba lourdement à terre.

"Dame Lisa ?" fit une voix étonnée, au-dessus d'elle. "Je croyais que vous vous reposiez !"

Elle releva la tête, et vit que le roi Thranduil la regardait.

"Monseigneur", dit-elle gênée. "Heu… je… j'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air. Je vais retourner m'allonger".

Elle se dématérialisa. Thranduil affichait, lui, un air amusé. Puis, il se tourna vers un arbre, et dit :

"Tu peux te montrer, ionn. Je sais que tu as tout vu."

Alors, Legolas sortit de sa cachette, et demanda :

"Elle n'a pas vu que je l'ai vu, ada ?"

"Rassures-toi, ionn. Elle ne t'a pas vu."

"C'est dur, vous savez, père, de ne pas la voir."

"Qu'est-ce qu'une semaine dans une vie d'Elfe, mon fils ?"

"Une goutte d'eau dans la Grande Mer ?"

"Tout à fait, fils. Tout à fait."

Legolas s'éloigna, sous le regard attendri de son père.

* * *

Le jour du mariage de Lisa et Legolas arriva. Toute la Forêt Noire s'était réunie pour le grand jour. Lorsque la mariée arriva, l'assemblée se fit silencieuse, admirant la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers son époux. Elle était rayonnante, et la grossesse la rendait encore plus resplendissante. Legolas ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Tous les deux étaient aux anges, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils n'auraient jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver autant de plénitude. Ils avaient survécu à la guerre, à la mort de tellement de gens, à la destruction de villes et de villages. Ce mariage, ce bébé à naître, c'était l'accomplissement de tout. Ce qui remplissait aussi de joie Lisa, c'était la présence de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Si on lui avait dit, cinq ans plus tôt, qu'elles seraient présentes à son mariage, elle aurait sûrement appelé un psychiatre à la rescousse. Mais, ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était issue d'une famille de sorcières. Pour Lisa et Legolas, leur mariage se déroula comme dans un rêve, et la crainte des trois sœurs d'une éventuelle attaque de démons se révéla infondée. Rien ne vint troubler ce beau jour.

* * *

Le jour que Léo et Liane attendaient depuis longtemps arriva enfin. Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, la lune passa devant le soleil, et le jour devint nuit. Profitant de ce cadeau inespéré du ciel, les trois sœurs s'activèrent pour préparer un mariage aussi mémorable que possible. Lisa se chargea de faire venir leur mère et Liz, leur grand-mère, afin que cette dernière leur serve de prêtresse. En un temps record, la salle su trône fut décorer, et les protagonistes vêtus pour la circonstance. Liz ouvrit la cérémonie, et tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, quand soudain, Léo s'écroula à terre, se tordant de douleur, puis disparut dans une lueur bleue, laissant Liane désemparée, et en larmes. Ses deux sœurs l'entourèrent, sachant très bien que cette disparition était l'œuvre des Fondateurs.

"Pourquoi ?" sanglota Liane. "On a toujours fait du bon boulot, alors pourquoi on aurait pas le droit d'être heureux ?"

Ses sœurs ne trouvèrent rien à lui répondre, et sa mère et sa grand-mère, la mort dans l'âme, furent obligées de se dématérialiser. Lisa ressentit à se moment là les premières douleurs de l'accouchement. Se tenant le ventre, elle gémit :

"Non, non, pas maintenant…"

Legolas se précipita, la souleva et l'emmena dans leur chambre, criant qu'on aille chercher une guérisseuse. Ludivine s'éclipsa et apparut quelques secondes après dans la chambre, avec une guérisseuse. La femme voulu faire sortir Legolas, mais Lisa s'agrippa à lui et le supplia de rester. L'Elfe obtempéra, ravi que sa femme veuille qu'il reste avec elle. Après plusieurs heures de souffrances, aussi bien pour Lisa que pour Legolas à qui sa femme broyait le bras, et le maudissait pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation, Lisa mit enfin leur premier bébé au monde. Ce jour là, elle donna naissance à un garçon, ce qui était plus que surprenant, étant donné que les sorcières Del Toro n'avaient eu que des filles, de génération en génération. Lisa choisit d'appeler son enfant Théoden, en mémoire du roi du Rohan, tombé au cours du siège du Gondor, et que la jeune femme avait aimé comme un père.

Epuisée mais heureuse, la jeune mère serra son bébé contre son sein. Legolas s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, et l'embrassa. Lorsque la guérisseuse sortit, Liane et Ludivine entrèrent dans la chambre, et furent abasourdies, quand elles se rendirent compte que leur nièce était un garçon.

"Ce n'est pas une fille !" s'exclama Ludi. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

Lisa haussa les épaules en riant. Même si Liane était écoeurée par l'attitude des Fondateurs, elle se réjouissait pour sa soeur. Un nouveau membre était tout de même entré dans la famille se jour là, et à défaut d'un mari, c'était un fils et un neveu.

_**The end**_

_Je vais peut-être faire une suite à cette histoire. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse, et j'y réfléchirai._


End file.
